Forever & Always
by Tinkerbell79
Summary: Sequel to Disowned. Logan and Rory's lives pick up a year after the end of Disowned with new jobs and a move to New York.
1. Bizarre Interview

Rory twisted her wedding rings nervously around her finger as she stared out the tiny window of the plane. She was flying into New York for the afternoon on Mitchum's private airplane. She'd insisted that she was more than capable of driving the hour and a half into New York on her own. But Mitchum wouldn't hear of it; after all it was he who had arranged the job interview she was going on today.

It had been nearly a year since Logan and Rory were married, again, before all their friends and family, and a lot had happened. Shortly after the wedding Luke and Lorelai had started dating again and no one was surprised when Luke proposed one short month later. Wedding plans were well underway for the white-winter, Russian themed wedding that Emily had always dreamed of throwing her daughter. Lane and Zack were the proud parents of a baby boy and a baby girl, appropriately named Jimmy and Janis. Josh and Honor had recently announced that they were three months pregnant with the first Huntzberger grandchild and suddenly Logan had baby fever. Paris and Doyle had set a wedding date for 2010 and then quickly followed in Logan and Rory's footsteps, eloping in Atlantic City six months later. Paris insisted that the change in plans was not because she couldn't wait to be married; but because she was worried that Doyle would find another girl when Paris started medical school and wasn't around as much. Unlike Logan and Rory; Paris and Doyle were unapologetic about their change in plans and were not planning a follow up wedding or reception. Mitchum had headed up the search for a new secretary who was not 'hot' for his son. He'd begun to think of Rory as a daughter and wanted only to please her. In the end an older middle-aged woman named Barbara was hired. Barbara was happily married and displayed pictures of her twelve grandchildren on her desk; she doted on Logan and adored Rory. Sherri had moved back in with Chris and Gigi and it looked like a marriage wouldn't be out of the question. As Rory had predicted, she'd neither seen nor heard from Jess since the night before the wedding. Dean, on the other hand had served his six months in jail for violating the restraining order, plus another six months for the counts of destruction of private property and stalking, only to be thrown back in a mere week after his release after being caught lurking around Logan and Rory's Branford home. Finn was as wild and free as ever; occasionally he'd stay with one girl for nearly a month and they'd all wonder if he was finally settling down, but so far that hadn't been the case. Steph and Colin were still playing games with each other, but deep down everyone knew that when the time was right they'd have their happily ever after too.

Logan was still working at the newspaper in Hartford and seemed to be happy with it. Lately though, Mitchum had been throwing around the idea of moving Logan to a new and more challenging assignment within the company. Which is where Rory's interview today, fits into the picture. Rory had graduated from Yale in the spring with high honors. Logan had convinced her to take some time off at the beginning of the summer so they could do a little traveling. They'd visited Asia as they had planned to do the summer after he'd graduated, but had been unable to as Mitchum had sent Logan to London instead. After two weeks of traveling the couple returned home and Rory began looking for a job. In the midst of her senior year she'd had a little melt down, unsure of what she was going to do with her journalism degree once she had it; but in the end she'd decided that writing was her one true passion and she wanted to stick with that. She'd had a few job offers, but none of them had felt right yet. Though legally she was Rory Huntzberger, professionally she'd decided to remain Rory Gilmore; at least until the interview process was over. She wanted to get a job on her own merit, and not because she was a member of the Huntzberger family. If she landed the job today, which Mitchum assured her that she was sure to get, the plan was for Logan to be placed in one of the New York offices that Mitchum owned and the couple would relocate. They hadn't discussed yet whether they would sell the Branford house and buy a new house somewhere outside New York; or if they would keep the house and simply get an apartment in New York.

This morning Logan had dropped her off at the airport on his way into work. He kissed her good–bye and wished her good luck at her interview. He had a certain twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips that told her that he might know more about this interview today than she did. Mitchum had not been terribly forthcoming with the details; telling her that she'd find out all she needed to know when she arrived.

When the plane landed in New York it was raining, perfect Rory thought as she did her best to preserve her hair while searching for the car that Mitchum said would be waiting for her. Traffic was a snarled mess due to the rain and when Rory arrived at the New York Daily News office she was already running late. In the elevator she refreshed her lipstick and checked her hair in the mirror one last time. She would have called to let someone know she was running late for her interview, but Mitchum hadn't even told her who she was interviewing with.

"I'm Rory Hun…err… Gilmore," Rory said nearly giving away who she really was, as she stepped up to the reception desk.

The receptionist nodded and placed a call, saying, "Rory Gilmore is here, sir." After ending the call the receptionist said, "If you're ready I'll take you right back to the conference room."

The receptionist took her coat and left Rory outside a large imposing mahogany door. Rory knocked timidly. From inside she heard someone bark, "Come in." Rory opened the door and before she had even closed the door all the way behind her the same someone who had barked for her to 'enter,' had started speaking to her sharply. "Ms. Gilmore, do you not own a watch? Our appointment was to be at 11:00, not 11:20. I'm not sure this company can hire someone who doesn't understand the meaning and importance of punctuality."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," Rory said addressing someone she'd not yet laid eyes on as he was sitting in a tall leather chair that was turned away from her. "With the rain the traffic was terrible; I'm typically, annoying early."

"I'm sure," the voice, which was starting to sound vaguely familiar, replied, "Just keep in mind that the news waits for no one. If we hire you I expect that this will not be an issue in the future."

"No sir," Rory said quietly.

"Please take a seat Ms. Gilmore," The voice told her.

Nervously Rory arranged herself in one of the many chairs around the table and waited for her interviewer to turn around and face her.

"I have reviewed your resume and carefully browsed your portfolio of writing and feel that you would be a wonderful addition here at New York Daily News. Naturally we would start you off as a rookie reporter, but you could one day progress to a columnist here, if you play your cards right," he said.

His voice was so familiar and she was beginning to feel annoyed over her failure to place it.

"Naturally we have some routine questions we'll need to ask you before we move forward with the hiring process," he said.

"We?" Rory said baffled, as she and he were the only two in the room.

"Yes, we," he said, "My associate, who would ultimately be your boss will be joining us shortly."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Rory said carefully, "What is your role with this company?"

"Why, I am the owner," he said as he finally swiveled the chair to face Rory, revealing that she was interviewing with none other than her very own father-in-law.

"I knew I recognized your voice. I just couldn't place it because I never would have guessed it would be you," Rory said, stunned.

"The acoustics in this room helped mask my voice a little too," Mitchum said, "Are you surprised?"

"That and baffled, stunned and confused," Rory rattled off.

"Showing off your vocabulary I see," Mitchum said with a proud twinkle in his eye.

"I didn't know you owned the New York Daily News," Rory said.

"The deal closed just last week. I asked Logan not to tell you though," Mitchum explained.

"Mitchum, while I am flattered that you would offer me a job; I want to earn one on my own merit," Rory said, "I won't feel like I'm earning it if I'm working for my father-in-law."

"Rory, I would not offer you a job here if I didn't feel that you deserved it. I have looked over your work and you are one hell of a writer. I would be proud to have you working at one of my companies. When I told you all those years ago that you didn't have what it took, I was wrong," Mitchum said.

"I am glad to hear you say that," Rory said, "But if I start my journalism career here, how will I ever land a job with another company? It's going to look like I wasn't talented enough to get a job with anyone besides my own father-in-law."

"I understand your point, but you need to consider all the attributes to this job offer, not just the one huge pitfall," Mitchum said, "For example; here you are being brought on as a rookie reporter. At an equally sized newspaper you would be lucky to be brought on as a copy editor at your age and experience level. Not to mention that you'll be making more money here than you would anywhere else. Plus you need to think about your marriage."

"Money isn't really an issue and you know that," Rory said, "True, rookie reporter sounds more enticing than copy editor, but I'm not opposed to earning my way up to rookie reporter. And I don't see how my marriage plays any part in this."

"Rory, you deserve to be a rookie reporter and not a copy editor. Someone with your writing talent deserves this chance. Please let me give it to you. Even if people think you took the easy way out by accepting a job from your father-in-law, your writing will prove them wrong," Mitchum said.

"You didn't explain to me how my marriage plays into this," Rory pointed out.

"I am moving Logan to one of my New York offices whether you take this job or not. He has learned the role of CEO at one of my smaller papers well and it is time for him to move on to bigger and better things. Don't you think the two of you will see a lot more of each other if you are working and living in the same city?" Mitchum asked.

"I will move to New York with Logan whether or not I take this position. Don't you think I couldn't find another job at a New York newspaper?" Rory asked.

"Not as primo as this job," Mitchum said confidently, "I have one more reason for you to accept this job."

"Okay," Rory said, "Let's hear it."

"Logan wants you to accept this job offer," Mitchum said.

"He knew about this whole crazy scheme?" Rory asked.

"He cooked most of it up himself," Mitchum said. At this moment their conversation was interrupted by the telephone. Mitchum took the call and upon replacing the receiver turned to Rory and said, "Your prospective boss, should you accept this job, has arrived, and is on the way down."

Rory closed her eyes and tried to sort out the thoughts in her head. Mitchum made some valid points about this job he was offering to her; but she felt like she was taking the easy way out if she didn't find a job for herself that was in no way connected to Huntzberger Media. She hoped that meeting her potential boss would help to sway her decision one way or the other; because right now she had no idea what she wanted to do. At the moment she was a little annoyed with her husband for planning this whole ambush and keeping her in the dark. Why did he want this?

Suddenly the door to the conference room swung open and her new boss stood before her. She couldn't believe that she hadn't figured out where this was leading on her own. Her potential boss was her very own husband.

"Has she accepted yet?" Logan asked Mitchum as he took the chair across the table from his wife.

"She's a stubborn one," Mitchum said, "Hopefully you can sway her."

"So, not only am I taking the easy way out by accepting a job from my father-in-law," Rory said, starting to get angry, "I'd be reporting to my husband. That is sure to win me a lot of respect from my co-workers."

"If you continue to work under the name Gilmore, how are they going to find out?" Logan asked.

"Remember our wedding in Austria? Our names were all over the paper after that." Rory pointed out.

"That was over a year ago. These people deal with so many names, how are they going to remember what my wife's maiden name was?" Logan asked.

"Why did you arrange this, Logan?" Rory asked point blank.

"I have a multitude of reasons why I would like this to happen but let me explain the one that I feel is the most important," Logan said, "Think of how many times in the past year I have been at the office late into the night. There have been weeks where we barely saw one another; and that was when only one of us had a career. With both us away at high-stress jobs all day don't you think the amount of time we'll see each other is going to decrease? We are both journalists. If we could work for the same company we could make up for some of that time."

"I can see your point," Rory agreed, "And I can even concede that working for one of my father-in-laws companies isn't so bad but I'm still not convinced that working for my own husband is the most fantastic idea."

"Afraid you'll get sick of me?" Logan teased.

"Slightly," Rory said, "No offense, but I need a certain amount of alone time to remain sane. Not to mention that I'm still concerned about people finding out who I am and being ostracized for it."

"If it makes you feel better we can pretend, at least at first, that we don't know each other and maintain minimal contact," Logan said, "But you do realize that eventually, despite our best efforts, that people are going to catch on to the fact that we know each other outside of the office."

"I know," Rory said, "That's my major sticking point on this whole deal."

"Would it help if I begged?" Logan asked.

"No," Rory said, "I feel like I'm going to regret this, but I accept."

"Really?" Logan asked, "You caved much more quickly that I thought you might."

"But I maintain the right to quit at a moments notice and find a job where I have earned my position," Rory said.

"Fine," Mitchum said, "Let's sign some papers and go have lunch."

"You two have time for lunch?" Rory asked, incredulously, "You make it sound like you are always eating at your desk or having a sandwich at a lunch meeting; if you have lunch at all."

"Ace, I had two full hours blocked on my calendar to come to this meeting today and convince you to accept," Logan said, "You caved in under a half an hour. We have nothing but time for lunch."

"Maybe after lunch the two of you should go apartment hunting," Mitchum said, "Sounds like the two of you are moving."

"Logan, what exactly is your job title going to be?" Rory asked, "Your father said that you were moving onto a more challenging role here, what is it?"

"Editor in chief," Logan said proudly.

Rory whistled appreciatively; maybe it was a good thing she'd accepted. With that kind of responsibility on his shoulders he'd probably rarely make it home before midnight, at least to begin with. At work might be her only opportunity to see her husband.

"Dad," Logan said suddenly, "Can I offer Barbara the position as my secretary here if she wants to make the move?"

"Sure, but don't be surprised if she isn't interested," Mitchum said.

The three of them headed off to lunch in downtown New York, all the while continuing to talk business. It was the beginning of a whole new era in the Huntzberger household.

**Author's Note**: Here it is, chapter one of the sequel. Please review and let me know what you think. I have lots of ideas in store for this story and I already have in mind what the end point will be. Hopefully this will live up to expectations!


	2. Grown Up Jobs

In the end Mitchum was called away to another business meeting and left Logan and Rory to have lunch on their own. As they walked to the parking garage where Logan had left the Porsche he called his office in Hartford to report that he would be out of the office for the rest of the day. Meanwhile Rory called her Mother.

"Barbara, hey, this is Logan. I'm going to be out of the office for the rest of the day, can you reschedule my meetings?" Logan said, "Also, can you set up a meeting for you and me on Monday morning? I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Hey Mom," Rory said.

"Kid, how was the interview?" Lorelai asked.

"Strange," Rory replied.

"How so," Lorelai asked.

"Well, my interview was with the owner of the company, who just so happens to also be my father-in-law and to top it all off, guess who my new boss will be," Rory gushed.

"Will be?" Lorelai asked, "I'm assuming you accepted the job then?"

"I did accept, but guess who my boss is going to be," Rory said.

"Some famous journalist sort of person?" Lorelai guessed.

"If Mitchum owns the company it might make sense that my boss might be…" Rory prompted her Mother.

"Well, I'd have to say Logan, but that can't be right. Can it?" Lorelai asked.

"Bingo!" Rory practically shouted.

"Oh my gosh," Lorelai said, "And you accepted this job?"

"Yes, what the hell was I thinking?" Rory asked, "I'll tell you what I was thinking….nothing. Those two with all their reasoning and persuasiveness; they out debated me and in the end I just said yes."

"Are you okay with that?" Lorelai asked, sensing that her daughter was still unsure of what she'd done.

"I think it will be fine. There will definitely be some odd quirks to the situation; but I guess it makes the most sense," Rory said.

"Look on the bright side, you got a job!" Lorelai cheered, "What's your job title going to be?"

"Rookie reporter," Rory said.

"See, that's better than like whatever jobs are below that, which you probably would have gotten at another company," Lorelai said, showing her lack of knowledge in regard to the newspaper business.

"I know, it'll be great. I just have to get used to it," Rory said, "But I should go. Logan and I are on our way to lunch."

"Are the two of you going to be at Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll try to make it, we should tell them about our big move to New York in person," Rory said.

"You're moving to New York?" Lorelai screeched.

"Mom, you knew that. The interview was in New York, where else would we live?" Rory asked.

"I thought you were going to commute," Lorelai said.

"If we are both working in New York doesn't it makes sense that we would live there too?" Rory asked.

"I guess," Lorelai pouted, "But you'll be so far away."

"Only an hour and a half; you can come visit us all the time and we'll go shopping," Rory said.

"Are you selling the Branford house?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure yet, but I hope not. I think we should keep the house and just get an apartment in the city," Rory said.

"Sounds good," Lorelai replied.

"But Mom, I really need to go," Rory said.

"Right, Logan, lunch," Lorelai said, "Sorry!"

"Bye Mom!" Rory said.

"Bye kid!" Lorelai replied.

Logan smirked at Rory as she closed her phone and dropped it back into her purse. Clearly he'd been listening in on the conversation with her mother. "So, I take it you're still a little hesitant about all this."

"I just need time to adjust to the idea," Rory said, "I'll be fine."

After a quick lunch at a favorite deli of Logan's the couple took Mitchum's suggestion and made plans to start apartment hunting later that afternoon; after all within the next two weeks each would be starting their new jobs at the New York Daily News. Mitchum, Logan and Rory had decided that Logan would start his new job and then bring Rory in a week or so later; starting on the same day might lead their co-workers to draw some conclusions that they didn't want drawn. It was going to be tricky to maintain the façade that Logan and Rory didn't have a personal connection outside of their work. The trio had considered a pen name, but in the end dismissed the idea. They realized that eventually the truth would come and when that day arrived they would deal with it.

Logan and Rory met up with James, a real estate agent who Mitchum had called on their behalf. Mitchum had already filled James in on what kind of apartments the couple would be looking for, location proximity to their office and the amenities it should include.

"Based on what your father told me I have five possibilities," James said, "Naturally they are all penthouse suites that occupy the entire top floor of the building they're located in. Shall we?"

Rory and Logan slid into the backseat of the car that James had hired to escort them to the various apartments. James got into the front seat with the driver and directed him on shortcuts.

The first two apartments were lovely but Logan and Rory both felt they were a little too elegant and lacked that homey feeling. But the third apartment was perfect; it was classy, but still felt like somewhere they could live. The view from their windows were spectacular, offering sights of the Chrysler Building and The News Building, where they would both be working. It had two guest bedrooms beside their master bedroom and one bathroom beside the master bath that was connected to their bedroom. There was a large study that would accommodate desks for both of them. The sunken living room was large and spacious and had impressive skylight windows overhead. The kitchen was moderately sized, which was fine since they didn't do a lot of cooking. A moderate dining room stood between the kitchen and living room, suitable for dinner parties of up to twelve. Finally, the entry way to the apartment was elegant and spacious and down a couple of steps from where it connected to the main hallway; making it feel slightly separate. The apartment was not furnished and that was something they needed to take into consideration. The couple debated over whether they should buy the apartment or simply lease it. In the end they decided to lease for now since they planned on keeping the Branford house as well. James promised he'd be able to wrap the rest of the paper work up quickly and he'd have the keys ready for them shortly.

"What's on the agenda, Ace?" Logan asked after James had left them, "Dinner in the big city before heading home?"

"I think we should head to my Grandparent's house for dinner," Rory said, "I want them to hear our big news from us."

Disappointed that his plans to take his wife out on the town were dashed he grudgingly agreed, "We'd better get going then if we want to be on time."

"I'm sorry," Rory said sweetly, sensing his disappointment.

"It's okay," Logan said, "Soon enough we'll live here and we can go out all the time."

Friday night dinners had continued even after Christopher had taken over Rory's Yale tuition but had slacked off since Rory had gotten married and then graduated. Recently Emily had suggested that they schedule a Friday night dinner once a month so that they'd all still see one another. While at first Lorelai, Logan and Rory had resisted against them, they'd come to count on the one night a month they were all together.

They arrived at the Gilmore Estate with just a few minutes to spare. When they were shown into the sitting room by the maid they were surprised to see that tonight Luke had accompanied Lorelai, typically he found an excuse to get out of these dinners and avoid the inevitable insults Emily still felt necessary to hurl at him.

"We're all here tonight," Emily said happily as she surveyed her guests.

Luke whispered to Lorelai, "Is that some kind of jab at me since I don't normally come?"

"Settle down slugger," Lorelai whispered before turning to the mother and saying, "Yes, isn't it nice?"

"It is nice," Emily agreed.

"What's new with everyone?" Richard asked, "How's work Logan?"

"The newspaper business is fine, Richard, thanks for asking," Logan said looking at Rory with raised eyebrows, wondering if this was a good time to announce their news.

Carefully Rory shook her head no, trying not to draw anyone's attention to her gesture. When Richard started asking Luke about the diner Logan leaned in and asked, "Why aren't we sharing our news?"

"Let's wait until closer to dessert," Rory suggested, "Last time we made an announcement here, we left hungry."

Logan chucked over the memory and said, "Why don't you bring it up when you feel its appropriate then."

Emily had arranged for pot roast to be served tonight, as she knew it was a favorite among their guests. Lorelai was on her best behavior tonight, perhaps because she had Luke in tow and was trying to deflect any unnecessary comments by her mother. As the main course dishes were cleared away Rory saw her opening.

"Logan and I have some news," she said proudly.

"You're pregnant!" Emily exclaimed happily, "That is wonderful news."

"Sorry Emily," Logan said with his easy charm, "Not yet."

"What is it then?" Richard asked.

"I was made a job offer with New York Daily News," Rory announced, "And I've decided to accept."

"That's wonderful," Richard boomed, "My Granddaughter, the journalist."

"Also," Rory continued, "Logan is taking over as Editor in Chief at Huntzberger Media's newest acquisition."

"Congratulations Logan," Richard said, "That is exciting news. Which paper did your father buy this time?"

"New York Daily News," Logan said, letting the full weight of this announcement settle.

"You and Rory will be working for the same newspaper?" Emily asked.

"Actually, he'll be my boss," Rory supplied.

"That hardly seems appropriate," Emily said, "Why it's bad enough that Rory would prefer to work than stay home and be a society wife; but now she's going to work with her own husband. It's unheard of."

"It is a little unconventional," Logan agreed, "Rory had her reservations about the arrangement; but she is a phenomenal writer and my father wouldn't take no for an answer."

"The last part of our news is that in light of our new jobs in New York, we will be moving to New York as soon as possible," Rory said.

"What about the house we bought you?" Emily asked.

"We're going to keep the house, Emily," Logan said, "We're going to rent an apartment in New York. The Branford house will be good to get away to on the weekends. Besides we loved it there, we may want to move back one day. Perhaps when we start our family"

"I supposed," Emily said, sounding a little put out.

"I think it is all wonderful news," Richard said.

"As do I," Luke offered, "Congratulations Rory."

"Thanks Luke," Rory said.

"I'm still not sure about Rory's working with her husband," Emily muttered, "I suppose that since you're busy cultivating your career that means you're not currently working on an heir."

Rory opened her mouth to retort to her Grandmother's comments, but Logan quickly grabbed her knee and shook his head.

Lorelai had been surprisingly quiet through out the announcements and when Rory sought her Mother's eyes she saw tears there. Rory made a nearly unnoticeable nod with her head to her mother, indicating that the two of them should met in the bathroom. Lorelai excused herself first to avoid anyone seeing the tears forming in her eyes and Rory followed shortly after claiming she needed an aspirin from her purse. When Rory arrived in the bathroom her Mom was full on bawling into a hand towel to stifle the noise.

"Mom," Rory cooed soothingly, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Lorelai choked out.

"Why are we crying then?" Rory asked, tears starting to form in her own eyes as well.

"It's silly," Lorelai said.

"I'm sure it's not," Rory said as she tried to wrestle the towel from her mother's face.

Lorelai cried noisily for another minute or so before starting to calm down. Finally she said, "Back when I was pregnant for you I thought a lot about how big a commitment it was to have a baby. I was ultimately responsible for you until you were eighteen; but probably even longer than that because I wanted you to go to college. It seemed like it would be forever before I was no longer going to be responsible for you. Tonight at dinner it just kind of hit me that you're married and you've graduated and you have a real grown-up job. I'm not responsible any more. I can't believe that it's over."

"Aw, Mom," Rory said, "you may not have to be responsible for me anymore, but that doesn't mean things are going to change. You're still my Mom."

"I know that," Lorelai said, "I told you it was silly."

"It's not silly," Rory assured her, "Why didn't you have this little melt down when Logan and I got married though. That was probably the true point of your responsibility ending."

"I don't know," Lorelai said, "Maybe because you were still in school. Now you're done and you're moving to New York. The careers that you and Logan have could take you to London or France or Greenland. I just feel like I'm losing you."

"You're never going to lose me," Rory said, "Besides one of the clauses in the contract that we signed before we rejoined the Huntzberger family states that we need to stay in the United States."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, sounding relieved.

"Really," Rory replied, "Logan knew that he'd never get me to move across an ocean from you. Across the county, maybe, but not across an ocean."

"That Logan's a smart one," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

Late that night Logan and Rory arrived back at the Branford house. The rest of the dinner had gone smoothly and eventually Emily conceded and congratulated Rory on her new career.

"Quite a day," Logan said with a yawn.

"I'll say," Rory said, "This morning I just thought I was going on a simple job interview. Now my whole life is going to be different."

"Are you sure you're really okay with all of this?" Logan asked, concerned.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine. Forever and always, remember?" Rory asked.

"Yes, forever and always," Logan repeated. He grinned as his line of thought changed and he asked the question he'd been dying to ask her all day, "How do you feel about sleeping with your boss?"

"I don't know," Rory said airily, "Do you think it will help my career?"

"Maybe you should try it and find out," Logan said.

"You'll have to catch me first," Rory said with a laugh as she charged up the stairs toward their bedroom. Not one to turn away from a challenge Logan laughed and raced up the stairs behind her. It didn't take him much time to catch up with her in the hallway. Grabbing her around the waist he dragged her into their bedroom and kissed her ardently before tugging roughly at her button-up shirt. In his struggle with her shirt one button popped off and clattered nosily to the wood floor.

"Logan," Rory chastised, "This is a new shirt."

"So what," Logan breathed, "I'll buy you a new one." With that said he tugged harder and several more buttons clattered to the floor as well. Rory quickly unzipped her pencil skirt on her own, not wanting it to meet the same fate as her blouse. As she let it drop to the floor Logan lifted her onto the bed and hovered above her. As he kissed a trail down her neck to between her breasts, his fingers traced their way over the lace on her black panties, sending tingles through her body.

After more teasing from Logan, Rory shimmied out of her matching bra and panties as he continued to hover above her. "Anxious, Ace?" Logan asked mischievously

In lieu of a verbal response Rory leaned up to capture his lips with her own. As she drew him into one of the hottest kisses she'd ever bestowed upon him, his finger moved to her opening and plunged inside. She writhed against him, her body begging for more. He enjoyed watching her give her whole being over to him in this sort of ecstasy. When she reached the brink he pushed her over. She whimpered his name and as he gave her a moment to regain herself, he removed his own clothes and climbed back into the bed with her.

For a moment he cradled her in his arms as she smiled blissfully up at him. Capturing his lips again with her own he was surprised she when she pushed him down and climbed on top of him. As he turned his attention to her naked breasts she ground against him, bringing him to full arousal. Finally his body was the one begging for more as he arched against her and she complied, sliding herself slowing onto him. It didn't take long until each had reached their peak.

Collapsing beside him on the bed, Rory turned to Logan and said, "What did you think, boss man?"

Catching his breath Logan smirked and said, "I think you just earned yourself a bonus."

**Author's Note:** I know that there is A LOT in this chapter. But I felt like a lot of what went on in this chapter felt more like a filler than anything. I heard from one of my readers that there was a story with some similar story lines out there. I decided to take the time to read the other story to be sure that my story wasn't headed in exactly the same direction. It isn't. But I did find a brand new story to obsess over—seriously, so good. It is called The Game of Life, by Lynn79. I read the whole story and told Lynn79 about how I was directed there by one of our mutual readers. Lynn79 has also kept up with my Disowned series and can see some why people drew similarities between the two stories but can also see that we are moving in different directions. She is not worried and said I could pass that onto my readers. Please review—I love to know people's thoughts on my newest plotlines! Also offer any ideas that you feel may work well in the future of this story.


	3. Moving on Up

Rory sat on the floor in their bedroom amidst a sea of cardboard boxes and large plastic storage tubs. It had been two days since she'd accepted the job at the New York Daily News and since that moment, their world had been turned upside down. Logan had risen early and headed into the Hartford office. His morning was booked solid with meetings. First he was going to meet with Barbara and offer her the position as his personal secretary at the New York Daily News office. Next he was meeting with his staff to announce his imminent departure from the company. He needed to resign his position and help interview for his replacement. All of this needed to happen quickly; today was Monday and he was starting in New York one week from today. While Logan was busy wrapping things up in Hartford he'd left Rory to orchestrate their move. The moving company would be arriving early tomorrow morning to pick up and transport whatever they wanted moved from the Branford House to their apartment in New York. James had arranged to meet Rory at the apartment with the keys and a final copy of the lease tomorrow afternoon. It was all happening so fast. Until now, when she finally had a minute alone she hadn't really had time to wallow.

As thrilled as she was to be moving to New York and starting her career as a journalist, she was a little sad. A new era in her life was beginning; her carefree college days were over and she was really and truly a grown-up now. She and Logan had been married for well over a year and truthfully they could no longer be considered newlyweds. Mostly though, Rory was sad to already be leaving behind their beautiful beach house. They'd only lived here for about a year. She knew that they'd be back for weekends and perhaps one day when they were ready to start a family they would move back here permanently. They'd had good times here. She knew that there were good times to be had in New York too; but at first it would be a lot of adjustments and getting used to their new routines.

Before she let herself get too wrapped up in her thoughts Rory rose off the floor and got back to work. While there was a lot to pack it wasn't as bad as if they were selling the house and moving somewhere else. All of the everyday household necessities were staying behind. Mostly what they needed to pack where clothes and other personal items; but it was still a big job. Tomorrow afternoon her Mother was going to meet her at the apartment; then after the movers had delivered all their things they were going to go shopping to stock the apartment with household things and furniture that they'd left behind at the Branford House.

Rory finished folding the clothes from their closet into large plastic storage tubs. In another tub she tossed her shoes and handbags. When the closet was empty she moved onto her dresser. As she folded her lingerie into an opaque storage box she smiled inwardly at the memories associated with some of the articles. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Seeing that it was Logan, Rory answered quickly.

"Boxes R Us," she said into the phone.

"That bad?" Logan asked.

"It's getting better, but I am going to have a particularly hideous bruise on my arm from where I hit a doorway after tripping over a box earlier," Rory said.

"Do you think all the packing will be done in time?" Logan asked.

"No sweat," Rory replied, "But you owe me big time for making me finish this up on my own."

"I'm sure the damage you're going to do to the black card tomorrow will more than make up for it," Logan teased.

"Are you sure you're okay with my Mom and me picking out everything for the apartment?" Rory asked.

"You know what I like, Ace," Logan said, "You have good taste. Besides, I'm sure I'll like what you and your Mom pick out better than what my Mom or Emily would pick out."

"True," Rory replied, "Did you call for anything specific? Or where you just checking to make sure I was still working?"

"Actually, James called to let me know that he did secure for us one spot in the underground parking garage. I was hoping to get your opinion on what vehicle we should bring," Logan explained.

"Well, definitely one of yours, since you have pointed out to me on numerous occasions that both the Porsche and the Escalade are infinitely cooler than my car," Rory began.

"You don't agree?" Logan asked.

"I agree, but you don't have to keep pointing it out," Rory said, "I think we should take the Escalade."

"Why not the Porsche?" Logan asked sounding slightly pouty.

"If you really prefer the Porsche, that's fine," Rory conceded.

"I want to know your reasoning behind choosing the Escalade," Logan said.

"You already informed me that you have requested Frank's services in New York, not to mention the fact that we'll be living just down the street from the office. The only reason we'll be driving the vehicle that we keep in that garage is to head back to the Branford house. It makes sense that we might need the vehicle with the most trunk space," Rory explained.

"Fine," Logan agreed seeing his wife's logic, "The Escalade it is."

"Please tell me that Frank isn't going to be driving us around in a limo all the time," Rory pleaded.

"What's wrong with a limo?" Logan asked.

"I'd rather have him drive us around in a Town Car. In the limo I feel silly. I feel like people think, that we think we're celebrities by riding around in a limo. Limos are fine for special occasions, but not for everyday use," Rory said.

"I see your point, I'll talk to Frank," Logan said, "I have to head into my next meeting, Ace."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Rory replied, "Love you."

"Love you too," Logan said quickly before ending the call.

The next morning arrived all together too quickly. Rory had gotten it all packed, but she'd been up until the wee hours of the morning trying to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. Logan had crawled into bed just shortly after Rory had; each was too tired to savor their last night in their ocean house. The movers arrive precisely at eight. Logan had already departed for the Hartford office an hour earlier. It took less than an hour under Rory's direction for the movers to load everything onto their truck. Without furniture and household necessities, the things they were taking to New York didn't even completely fill one moving truck. The movers departed, leaving Rory alone in the house. If they beat her to New York, they had James' number and he would let them into the apartment. Rory moved through the house, checking things one last time. She turned of the furnace and the water. She made sure that doors and windows were locked. In the garage were the cars they were leaving behind. While their alarm system should deter any burglars, Logan's hadn't wanted to take any chances and had removed the batteries from both cars. Satisfied that everything was secure Rory activated the alarm system in the entry way and locked the front door behind her. Since Logan had taken the Escalade to the office, Frank was waiting in the driveway with a town car, to drive her to her new home. As she settled into the back seat she slid a pair of sunglasses on and let the tears gather in her eyes.

As they neared the city Rory's heart began to pump a little faster as she watched the skyline come into view. As hard as it was to leave what had been their home for the last year, this was exciting. Frank dropped her off on the sidewalk outside the building. When she and her Mother were ready he'd pick them back up for shopping. With her overnight bag of things she hadn't been willing to put on the moving truck Rory entered the lobby of their building. Her mother was waiting for her near the elevators.

"About time," Lorelai whined

"We agreed to meet at eleven," Rory said with a glance at her watch, "It is only 10:55. I'm early."

"Yeah, but I was early too. I've been here for five minutes already. Which means that you're late," Lorelai explained.

"That makes no sense," Rory replied as she pushed the up button for an elevator.

"I'm so excited to see your new home," Lorelai gushed as she bounced around beside Rory.

"What's with the bouncing?" Rory asked with a smile, knowing that it was sure to be some outrageous answer.

"I have to pee," Lorelai explained, "I had an entire thermos full of Luke's coffee on the way here."

"Ahhh," Rory said, "Well, you're sure to love our bathroom then."

Finally the elevator arrived and they were on their way up to the penthouse. When they arrived the movers had already unpacked half the truck. They found James inside the apartment directing traffic to ensure that each box ended up in the correct room.

"Ah, Mrs. Huntzberger," James said when he spotted her, "You've arrived."

"Hello James," Rory said, "Thanks for meeting me here. This is my mother, Lorelai."

"No problem at all," James said as he shook Lorelai's hand, "Lovely to meet you. If you'll follow me, I have two sets of keys and some paperwork for you in the kitchen."

James explained the paper work and what the various keys on the ring he'd given her were for. Upon completion James resumed his post by the door directing the boxes into the correct rooms and Rory took Lorelai on a tour.

"You realize this apartment is bigger than my whole house?" Lorelai asked after they'd completed their tour and found themselves back in the kitchen.

"I know," Rory said, "It's crazy. Are you ready to help me furnish and stock it?"

"Your husband left you his credit card, I assume?" Lorelai asked.

"Better yet," Rory said as she reached into her purse, "He put my name on the account. I got my own card!"

Lorelai studied the shiny new black card that Rory had produced from her purse in awe and read, "Lorelai L. Huntzberger."

"Cool right?" Rory asked happily.

"Very," Lorelai breathed, "I've always wanted to have this kind of shopping power."

They wandered back toward the entry way and found James speaking with the head of the moving crew. "Looks like they're all finished up Mrs. Huntzberger," James said.

"Wow, that was very fast," Rory said.

"We just need you to sign a few papers," the moving man said. Rory signed various papers on the man's clipboard and gave authorization for their services to be charged to her credit card. Before he left she handed him a large cash tip in an envelope and he thanked her.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done," James said after the moving company had left.

"Thank you for directing traffic, it was appreciated but unnecessary," Rory said, also handing him a cash tip in an envelope.

"Thank you," James said, "Please contact me if you have any problems I can help you with.

After James left Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "Look at my daughter, the high society lady, tipping her workers."

"I wouldn't have even known that I should do that had Logan not given me the envelopes last night with specific directions," Rory said.

"You mean an infinite store of society knowledge didn't just magically download into your brain the moment you became Mrs. Huntzberger?" Lorelai teased.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. She understood her Mother's aversion to society; sometimes she felt the same impulses; but her Mother's constant implications about her society status grew annoying. Just because she'd fallen in love with and married someone from society didn't mean she was a different person than she'd been before. Sure she had to abide by certain society rules and maintain a certain level of decorum in public; but deep down inside she was still just Rory, a Gilmore Girl.

Before they left the apartment Rory called Logan from her cell to let him know that she'd made it into the city, the movers were all finished and she and her mother were about to head out shopping. Logan reported that Barbara had turned down the job as his secretary; not wanting to commute into New York. Logan understood but was disappointed in his loss. Tonight his plan was to stay in Hartford at his parent's house before his last day at the Hartford office. Tomorrow night he and Rory should be spending their first night together in their new home.

After a quick lunch Lorelai and Rory decided that their first purchase should be bedroom furniture. After all, how would Logan and Rory be able to enjoy their first night in their new home together if they had to sleep on the floor? They headed to Ethan Allen and headed toward the furniture. Rory quickly fell in love with a Maison Iron Scroll Bed, but decided that it was a little too girly for the master bedroom. Rory decided to buy it and the matching furniture for each of the two guest rooms. For the master bedroom Rory chose a British Classics Island Bed in a cinnabar finish. Of the accessory pieces available she bought a double dresser with a mirror, an armoire and two night tables. Before they left the bedroom section Rory spotted a vanity table and stool that she fell in love with and bought to put in the master bathroom. The two moved onto furniture for the living and dining rooms. For the dining room Rory chose a Townhouse pedestal round table with eight matching Queen Anne side chairs. She also decided to get the matching buffet and china cabinet. Lorelai and Rory looked at the living room and home entertainment furniture and in the end, baffled with all the choices, decided to leave the living room up to Logan to decorate.

Next they headed to the house wares section where they loaded up a cart with dishes, pots, pans, silverware, knifes, towels, sheets, pillows, utensils, trash cans, phones, alarm clocks, rugs, shower curtains and everything else they could think of that Logan and Rory might need for their new apartment.

"I feel like Ty Pennington on Extreme Home Makeover," Lorelai commented, as she and Rory were filling their third cart, "You know when they go shopping at Sears for all the stuff for the newly made over houses."

"I know, this seems crazy to be buying all this stuff," Rory said, "The weird thing is that I can already think of furniture items besides the living room that I forgot and I'm sure once I get home and put all this stuff away I'll constantly be thinking of more things I need."

"You'll have to keep a running list. Then on weekends you can head back out to the stores," Lorelai said.

"Have we picked up linens for all the bedrooms?" Rory asked.

"We have all sorts of sage stuff for you and Logan's room and bathroom. There's a whole lot of sunshine yellow stuff for one of the guest rooms," Lorelai listed as she dug through what was already in the cart, "Looks like we have one guest room to go and the other bathroom. What color?"

"How about a blue?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai replied, "It's your guest room."

"I think I have exceeded the number of decisions I can make in one day," Rory said, rubbing her temples, "You pick. It can be your designated guest room when you come to visit."

"In that case," Lorelai said, "How about periwinkle."

"Sounds good," Rory said, thankful that the decision was off her shoulders.

"You seem to be losing steam," Lorelai pointed out.

"I could use a cup of coffee," Rory said.

A sales associate had been instructed to follow Mrs. Huntzberger and attend to her every need. "Mrs. Huntzberger, if you would like to relax for a few minutes we have a VIP customer lounge where I can get you a cup of coffee."

"That would be great," Rory said gratefully.

Lorelai and Rory settled into the customer lounge and were left with a decanter of coffee and two mugs. Just as Rory was finishing her first mug full her cell phone rang. Grinning she answered, "Hey."

"How's my black card fairing?" Logan asked.

"You forget, I have my own black card now," Rory said.

"Have you worn it out yet?" Logan asked.

"I haven't actually used it yet," Rory replied.

"What?" Logan asked in shock.

"Don't worry I've gotten plenty done, but we're still in the same store and our final bill hasn't been rung up yet," Rory explained.

"Where are you?" Logan asked curiously.

"Ethan Allen," Rory said.

"Good choice," Logan replied.

"Later this week you're going to need to go out and shop for the living room. I think I've got everything else covered, but there were too many choices and I want you to like it," Rory said.

"Okay, we'll go together later this week," Logan said, "But I need to run. I just wanted to check in. Thank you handling all this moving stuff mostly on your own. I feel bad that I haven't been more help."

"You can make it up to me later," Rory said.

"Sounds good, Ace," Logan said before ending the call.

After their coffee break Lorelai and Rory were able to finish up the remaining shopping at Ethan Allen. Their final bill was rung up and delivery and any necessary assembly was arranged for the very next day. Rory had to pay a little extra to get everything delivered and assembled so quickly, but if it meant that New York and the apartment would feel like home more quickly, than so be it.

"Should we stop by Target on the way back to get like cleaning supplies and stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually we'll have a maid service," Rory replied quietly, fearing another comment about her society lifestyle was imminent.

"Oh," Lorelai said, "That's nice,"

"Yeah," Rory said, "I wouldn't mind cleaning. But Logan insisted."

"Well, sure," Lorelai said, "If you can afford maid service, why wouldn't you get it."

"Should we pick up Chinese and pizza for dinner?" Rory asked, trying desperately to get her Mother back on her side.

"Sounds good," Lorelai said wearily.

"Mom," Rory said, suddenly feeling the need to defend her lifestyle to her mother, "I'm the same person I always was. I may have married someone with money, but that doesn't change anything."

"Well the Rory I used to know didn't usually go on shopping sprees like that for their new apartment and she was capable of cleaning," Lorelai said.

"Mom, you know the situation," Rory said slowly.

"Yeah, that. Most twenty-three year olds that I know don't have more than one residence," Lorelai pointed out.

"Mom, I married the heir to a major corporation. I don't know how else you expect my lifestyle to be. I know that you shunned society life. I would have happily stayed away from society life myself, but I fell in love with Logan. It was my choice to marry him and accept a different kind of lifestyle; but I don't understand why that makes me a different person," Rory said.

"It's just different," Lorelai said, "It just adds to my feeling that I'm losing you."

"You're not losing me," Rory said, "But if you keep pushing me away with your comments, you just might."

"If it's all the same to you," Lorelai said, "I think instead of sticking around I'll just head back home tonight."

"I'd prefer you stay," Rory insisted, "I don't want to stay in that big empty apartment alone."

"Logan will be here tomorrow, you'll be fine," Lorelai said.

"Please Mom?" Rory begged, "Stay and let's work through whatever it is that's bothering you so much."

"I can't," Lorelai said.

When they reached Rory's building Lorelai said a hasty farewell before returning to her car in visitor parking in the underground garage. Tearfully Rory took the elevator back up to the penthouse and let herself in. After a good cry she dialed Luke's on her cell phone.

"Luke's," he answered gruffly.

"Hey Luke, it's Rory," Rory said, "I just wanted to let you know that my Mom is on her way back to Stars Hollow tonight."

"What? I thought she was spending the night with you," Luke said.

"She was supposed to," Rory said, "But she changed her mind."

"What happened," Luke asked.

"She accused me of changing. She seems to think I'm becoming a society wife," Rory said, "I'm not though."

"No, I know you aren't," Luke said, "I'll try to talk to her."

After ending her call with Luke, Rory did the only thing she could think to; in the bedroom she found the one box that she knew had blanket in it and curled up on the floor in the bedroom. Pulling a book from her bag she tried to read, but was too distracted. About an hour after she'd arrived back at the apartment Rory heard a buzzing that could only be the doorbell. With the blanket still wrapped around her Rory cautiously approached the door and peered through the peephole. On the other side she saw her Mother, holding Chinese and a pizza.

"Mom," Rory said as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought a peace offering," Lorelai said sheepishly, gesturing to the food in her hands, "I'm sorry, kid."

"Come in," Rory said taking the pizza from her Mom, "You can explain your mental breakdown back there to me over dinner."

As Lorelai entered the apartment and marveled again at it's sheer size she said, "I'm sorry I left you here alone."

"Thanks for coming back," Rory said.

**Author's Note:** I feel again like this isn't the most exciting chapter. But I didn't feel like I could just skip over the whole moving in part. I promise we are getting to the New York Daily News stuff. Most of the furniture I talk about in this chapter does exist—just go to  I would include links on my profile but that's a whole lot of links. Please review if you are reading this. I love to hear feedback and ideas that people have for the future of this story. It encourages me so much to write the next chapter faster when I get reviews; good, bad or otherwise. Thanks!!


	4. Change of Plans

The previous night after Lorelai had returned the two ate dinner, trying their best to avoid the obvious topic at hand. Once dinner was over and they headed into the master bedroom to begin hanging the clothes from the storage bins in the closet, finally Rory could avoid the subject no longer.

"So, what happened before?" Rory asked, sounding slightly wounded.

"I don't know exactly," Lorelai said, embarrassedly.

"What made you come back?" Rory asked.

"Well, Luke called and asked what was going on. Apparently you called him." Lorelai said, "Once he got me talking about it I realized how insane I was being and turned around."

"I called Luke because I thought someone should know to expect you," Rory said.

"I'm sorry I took off like that," Lorelai said, "Suddenly it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Can you at least explain to me your train of thought?" Rory asked, "I'm not sure I even have a clue where all that came from."

Lorelai thought for a moment before saying, "Things are changing and I'm not dealing with it well."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Well you've grown up tremendously in the last year. I suppose marriage and graduating from college both had a lot to do with that. Growing up the way you have, inevitably means changes. None of the changes are bad; just not what I'm used to. I'm sure I'm changing too; suddenly being engaged again. With all of the changes we're both going through, we don't fit together quite the same as we used to," Lorelai explained.

"So you feel that our relationship has changed?" Rory asked.

"I think that it's still in the process of changing," Lorelai clarified, "Although you were always a very mature kid; sometimes it's hard for me to think about you and relate to you as another adult."

"How do you mean?" Rory asked.

"It all goes back to what we talked about in the bathroom at Grandma and Grandpa's the other day. It's very emotional for me to watch you grow up and settle into a different kind of life than what you were raised in," Lorelai said.

"Mom, you're never going to lose me," Rory said, "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"I know," Lorelai said, "I think the whole society thing plays into it too. I feel sometimes like not only am I losing you to your husband and your new job in New York; but you've also married into society and I'm losing you to a world that I'm not a part of."

"Do you think that your single status plays into it too?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Most parents of college graduates are married to their kid's father so when the kid moves on with life there are typically other siblings or at least a husband to help fill up that time. For you, it was always just me filling up your time," Rory explained.

"But I have Luke," Lorelai pointed out.

"Yes, but maybe until you two are officially married you're not ready to count him in for the long haul," Rory said, "Since the two of you already broke off an engagement once before."

"Wow, who knew I was so complex," Lorelai pondered, "So are we okay now?"

"Yes, but promise me that the next time our changing relationship stresses you out you'll talk to me about it instead of pushing me away," Rory insisted.

"Deal," Lorelai said, "What's in this box?"

Just as her mother was about to open the opaque storage box that Rory had moved her lingerie in Rory warned, "Don't open that one."

"What's in it?" Lorelai asked.

"Unless you are prepared to see the lingerie my husband enjoys seeing me in so much, I'd leave that one alone," Rory said.

"That might _really_ damage the way I see our relationship," Lorelai said as she dropped the box.

"Exactly," Rory said as she picked up the box and moved it to the far corner of the room.

"Speaking of your husband," Lorelai said, "When is he supposed to be arriving tomorrow?"

"I have no idea," Rory confessed, "Tomorrow is his last day at the Hartford office. I'm not sure if I should expect a short day or a really long one. He is supposed to be heading here as soon as he is done at the office tomorrow."

Lorelai and Rory were up into the wee hours of the morning talking and working on unpacking what boxes they could before the furniture and household good were delivered from Ethan Allen. After just a couple hours of sleep the two rose again and prepared for the day. Lorelai used the shower first then headed out to find coffee and doughnuts. Rory showered quickly when her mother left, listening carefully the whole while for the door buzzer. She wasn't exactly sure what time the delivery would be. She'd paid extra and insisted that her delivery be the first one made this morning; but it was still unpredictable.

Rory quickly dressed in old, worn out jeans and a comfy tee-shirt, pulled her hair back into a pony tail and applied only mascara and lip gloss in the way of make-up. She brushed her teeth and as she was finishing up heard her cell phone begin ringing in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Rory answered out of breath.

"Catch you at a bad time, Ace?" Logan asked.

"No," Rory puffed, "But I'd better start keeping my cell phone with me at all times. The run from the master bathroom to the kitchen before four rings were up, was a killer."

Logan chuckled appreciatively at the mental image he had of his wife running for her phone, "How are things going over there?"

"Good," Rory said, "My Mom and I got as many boxes unpacked as we could last night. The delivery from Ethan Allen should hopefully be arriving any time now; then we can get almost everything else put away."

"I feel bad that I'm not there to help," Logan said,

"Don't be," Rory said, "This way I can arrange everything how I like it and you can't complain."

"Ahhh," Logan said, "So, we still need to furnish the living room. Anything else you missed?"

"I would like to get a table and possibly a mirror for the entry way," Rory rattled off, "Oh, and I completely forgot about the study. We'll need two desks and some book shelves and some good desk chairs for that room."

"I'll assume you've got lists going," Logan teased.

"Of course," Rory replied, "When can I expect you?"

"I'm not sure yet," Logan said, "I still have quite a bit to wrap up today. But I made it clear that I am not available to come back in tomorrow, so everything needs to get wrapped up today."

"So, you stayed at your Mom and Dad's last night," Rory said, "How was that?"

"Strange, I don't think I've spent the night there since I was in high school," Logan said.

"Not even at Christmas time?" Rory asked.

"Nope," Logan said, "It was weird to sleep in my old room and I missed you a lot."

"Yeah, I'm hoping we have a bed to sleep in tonight," Rory said, "I missed you too."

"Well, I'm almost to the office; I should get off the phone. I'll call you later and update you on my plans," Logan offered.

"Sounds good," Rory said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Logan said and ended the call.

Lorelai arrived back with breakfast just five minutes before the delivery men arrived. Their breakfast was abandoned on the kitchen counter as they moved to the entry way to direct the furniture to the correct rooms. The sales person Rory had worked with the day before had taken great care to give her delivery the highest priority this morning and an eight man team had been assigned to her job. Despite the large number of furniture items that were being delivered it only took slightly more than an hour for the eight man team to get everything upstairs. Once all the furniture and the dozen or so large boxes of household goods had all made it upstairs, half the team left and the remaining men went to work on assembling what furniture required assembly.

Once the men were busy at work assembling things Lorelai and Rory returned to the kitchen to gobble down some doughnuts and gulp down their cold coffee. When all the furniture was assembled in each room Rory instructed how she wanted the room laid out and the delivery men moved everything into place for her. It didn't take long until everything was assembled and arranged perfectly. Rory signed a few delivery slips, paid them a handsome tip and they were on their way. Lorelai and Rory decided to head out for lunch before returning to emptying boxes.

It was late afternoon and thankfully there were very few boxes left to unpack. Lorelai and Rory were taking a quick break, sprawled on the empty living room floor.

"Moving sucks," Rory whined as she massaged her tired feet.

"But just think how great this place is going to be when you guys have it all set up exactly how you want it," Lorelai said.

Rory was about to respond when she was interrupted by the door buzzer, "You get it," Rory whined.

"It's your apartment," Lorelai pointed out from where she was lying.

Rory tiredly stumbled to the entry way and pushed the intercom button, "Yes?"

"Delivery for Rory Huntzberger," a voice informed her.

"I'll buzz you up," Rory replied.

"Did they forget something?" Lorelai asked from where she was still lying.

"I don't know," Rory said.

Rory opened the door quickly when a knock sounded on the other side. A delivery man handed her a large floral arrangement wrapped in cellophane. Taking it into the kitchen Rory carefully unwrapped a trendy glass vase with an arrangement of dark pink roses and star gazer Lilies. Breathing in the heavenly aroma she searched for a card, already fairly certain about who they were from. Locating the card from amongst the dense foliage Rory read:

_Ace, _

_Welcome home. I can't wait to be there with you and see all your hard work. _

_Love, Logan_

In the renewed spirit of getting everything done before her husband arrived home Rory pulled her Mother up off the floor and they got back to work. While most occupants of penthouses opted to sign up with a laundry service; Rory had insisted on having a washer and dryer installed in the apartment. She was all for sending out their dry cleaning, but felt it was silly to send out their socks, underwear, pajamas, towels and other such things when she was perfectly capable of washing those things herself. While Rory attempted to tackle the last few boxes Lorelai started loading sheets into the washing machine; which was located in a deep closet off the kitchen.

After a few hours more the final boxes were emptied. The beds in all three bedrooms had been made and a load of towels was in the dryer. Looking around the apartment, there wasn't much left to do. Lorelai and Rory updated the shopping lists they'd been making through out this whole moving in process. Logan and Rory still had a lot of shopping to do before Monday if they planned to be completely settled in before Logan started at NYDN.

It was early evening and after two full days of moving madness Lorelai was heading back to Stars Hollow. She apologized again for her bizarre behavior the day before and promised to keep in touch. The two hugged good-bye and Rory was alone. Picking up her cell phone she called Logan to see if he knew yet what his estimated time of arrival might be. When she reached him Logan was on the road somewhere between Hartford and New York. Rory asked him to pick up some dinner before he arrived. When they ended the call Rory found her favorite pair of pajamas and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower Rory settled herself on the floor in the living room with a book. She was tempted to curl up with a blanket and take a nap; but she wanted to be awake when Logan finally arrived. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. She hadn't even managed to make it through two pages when she heard a key in the lock. Springing to her feet, abandoning her book on the floor, she met Logan as he opened the door.

"Ace," Logan said as he handed her some of the take out cartons he was carrying, "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Rory said as she kissed him over the cartons she was taking from him, "By the way, thanks for the flowers."

"You deserve far more than flowers for the work you did here in the last couple days: but I thought they would be a nice gesture," Logan said, "Are we eating first or are you giving me the grand tour?"

"Eating," Rory said as her stomach emitted a loud growl in response to the smell of the food.

Over the soup and sandwiches Logan had brought home Logan complemented the dining room furniture that Rory had picked out and perused the lists Rory had compiled of things they still needed, adding other things as he thought of them. When the meal was finished the couple returned to the main hallway off the entry way to continue the tour. Rory showed him the guest rooms and the second bathroom before leading him into the master bedroom. While she hadn't gone as far as a blindfold; in true Logan-fashion she covered his eyes with her hands as they entered the room. Once she had him stationed exactly where she wanted him she said, "Okay, the furniture I chose is a little more grown up than what we have back at the Branford house, but I really like it and hope that you do too."

As she uncovered his eyes he took in the room with its new furnishings, "Looks good Ace," he said.

"But do you like it?" She asked apprehensively.

"I do like it, a lot," Logan said. And with a smirk added, "You do realize that my only real criteria for bedroom furniture is that it includes a mattress suitable for making love to wife on, don't you?"

Rory blushed slightly before huskily saying, "Maybe we better try it out then."

"That sounds like a magnificent idea," Logan said as he slid his hands beneath the waistband of her pajama pants.

* * *

The next morning the couple had planned to be up early. They still had a lot of shopping to get done before Logan started at NYDN in only three days. But they hadn't risen as early as they had planned to. Rory's hard work the last few days and Logan's long days at the office had worn them both out. Taking advantage of their chance to sleep in, the couple snuggled and cat napped in bed until nearly eleven. When they finally got out of bed they showered quickly and left the apartment for brunch, and then shopping.

After brunch the couple found themselves back at Ethan Allen. Rory insisted that they could shop somewhere else; but Logan had liked everything she'd gotten from here previously; why not try to match styles for the living room as well. Currently the couple stood in the home office area looking at desks for their study. They had agreed that they should choose matching desks; but they couldn't decide which one. Logan liked a British Classic Pedestal Desk that actually matched their bedroom furniture. Rory was in love with a Maison writing desk that Logan said was too girly for him. In the end Logan won and they went with two of the pedestal desks. They looked at desk chairs and not liking any of them, decided to pick up a couple of ergonomic desk chairs from a local office supply store. For the entry way Rory chose an etched Venetian mirror and a Drum occasional table. Finally they moved into the home entertainment area. Quickly Logan chose the television, speakers, receiver and DVD player that he wanted for the living room. Rory helped him chose a beautiful wood and metal entertainment center with sliding doors that would hide their home theater when they were having guests. Logan also purchased TVs and DVD players for the study and the master bedroom. After a lot of discussion Logan and Rory finally agreed on; a beige leather sectional for the living room, a few glass and metal coffee tables and several metal lamps. Logan paid for it all and arranged for delivery early the next morning.

The rest of the week was filled with shopping trips to stock their home office, their refrigerator, their medicine cabinet and to pick up the few odds and ends that they discovered they were missing as the week wore on. Suddenly, it seemed, it was Sunday evening and Logan would be starting work the next morning at NYDN as the editor and chief.

"What am I supposed to do all week while you're working?" Rory asked as they sat together on their new living room couch.

"Enjoy your mini vacation," Logan said, "One week from tonight we'll be getting ready for your first day at the office."

"Have you decided what section you are going to put me on?" Rory asked. She'd been promised a job as rookie reporter, but she would report on stories all hailing from the same section.

"How about sports," Logan teased, knowing that having Rory report on sports stories would be a disaster. He had tired to explain the ins and outs of football to her no less than five times and she still had things confused.

"You're hilarious," Rory said as she swatted his arm, "Seriously."

"My Father and I were thinking of starting you in either Lifestyles or Entertainment," Logan said, "Do you have a preference?"

Rory shook her head then said, "So I won't actually be working terribly closely with you. If you're the editor and chief of the entire paper and I'm a lowly rookie reporter in whatever section; there's really no reason for the two of us to cross paths."

"We'll see I guess," Logan said, "It sounds like NYDN is run slightly differently than most of my father's other papers. It's a lot more close-knit. You will be reporting to the editor of your section, who will be reporting to me; that should keep some distance between us."

"What are you going to tell people about your wife, if they ask," Rory asked.

"I'm not sure yet; why don't we work that out together," Logan suggested.

"You are somewhat of a public figure. If people looked you up on-line they could find my real name; so we probably have to go with the truth there," Rory said, "But don't refer to your wife as Rory, refer to her as Lorelai. That is typically what the press prints."

"But you'll need an alias for me," Logan said, "Got any ideas."

"As first I was thinking Elias, because that is your middle name; but it's a rather uncommon name; I thought that might end up seeming too suspicious," Rory said, "Then I thought we could go with Duncan; like on Veronica Mars, because Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane are buddies. But Duncan is kind of an unusual name too. Maybe we could think of a name that would relate in some way to Boston; because the airport in Boston is called Logan International."

Logan grinned at his wife in amusement as she continued to rattle off wacky suggestions, "How about something really average and ordinary. Something that if someone tried to look him up they couldn't because there'd be so many of them."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Eric Johnson," Logan suggested, "Steve Anderson, Joe Smith; any combination of those would work."

"Boring," Rory said in a sing-song voice.

"Exactly, so boring that no one is really going to be interested in him," Logan said.

"Ugh, fine," Rory groaned, "You pick."

"Joe Johnson," Logan said.

"_Fine_, Joe," Rory said.

* * *

The next morning Logan left for work bright and early, leaving Rory home alone. Rory slept in as late as she possibly could before getting out of bed at nine. She had taken a book with her into the kitchen to read while she ate her pop tarts. Just as the coffeemaker was finished dripping, the phone rang

"Hello," Rory said.

"Miss Gilmore?" Logan said in a voice that Rory could tell meant that he was silently willing her to follow his lead.

"Yes, this is she," Rory said in her best professional voice.

"Miss Gilmore, this is Logan Huntzberger with the New York Daily News. I just started as editor and chief this morning and we've had a bit of a rough start. I understand that my father hired you to start as a rookie reporter a week from today," Logan said.

"Yes, that is correct," Rory confirmed.

"You see Miss Gilmore," Logan continued, "Several of our staff writers for the Lifestyles section up and quit this morning and it puts us in a bit of a bind. I have you on speakerphone with my colleague Darin Wilson who is editor of that section. Darin and I were hoping that we could convince you to start a little early."

"How early?" Rory asked.

"Miss Gilmore," Darin took over the conversation at this point, "We'd love to have you come in today after lunch if that is at all possible. If we could get you acclimated today, we'd love to have you up and running on some articles by tomorrow morning."

Feeling slightly panicked, Rory nervously said, "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent Miss Gilmore," Logan said, "When you arrive in reception just ask for Darin and he'll get you all set up."

Rory hung up the phone and her knees felt weak. She gulped down a cup of coffee and ran back to their bedroom to get ready. Today was going to be her first day at her real life, grown-up job.

**Author's Note:** I guess I had a little bit of their moving story left in me. I'm sure it doesn't make for the most exciting reading, but I do feel it is essential to the story. I like my readers to have all the same background info that I have floating around in my brain. I also like for my readers to be able to see what I see when I think about their apartment. But I did speed up the work story line—the next chapter will have both Logan and Rory at the office. It should be interesting. Please review and let me know what you think!! Please!!


	5. At the Office

Rory entered the historic News Building, where the New York Daily News offices were located, just after lunch time. Uncharacteristically she'd been too nervous to eat lunch. Pausing for a moment to honor this auspicious occasion Rory admired the giant globe and weather instruments that adorned the lobby. This building and its lobby had been the inspiration and model for the look of the Daily Plant office in the first two Superman movies. As she continued to study the globe she steadied herself, preparing to head to reception and check herself in. She was a little nervous about today partly because she would be working under her husband and her father-in-law and was trying to keep that fact a secret; but more so because she had landed a job at the sixth largest paper in the United States, a paper that had won nine Pulitzer Prizes. She just hoped that she was as capable as her husband and father-in-law seemed to think she was.

Rory somewhat timidly approached the reception desk and when she'd gotten the receptionist's attention said, "I'm Rory Gilmore; I'm meeting Darin Wilson."

"Take the elevator up to the fifth floor, I'll call Darin and let him know you're on the way up," the receptionist said cheerfully.

In the elevator Rory straightened her already perfectly aligned skirt, smoothed her flawless hair and finally applied an unnecessary coat of lip gloss. Not feeling any better she let out a nervous little sigh before the elevator opened on the fifth floor. Rory stepped out and immediately noticed a stout, balding man rushing toward her.

"Miss Gilmore, I presume," he said excitedly. "I'm Darin Wilson. Thank you so much for starting a week early. Things have been a little shaky here since the change in management."

"Nice to met you," Rory said simply in reply.

"Like I explained on the phone this morning, today I just want to get you acclimated. Tomorrow we'll set you up with some assignments. I'll show you to your cubicle and then you'll meet with Helen Jennings, our Human Resources Administrator," Darin explained.

Darin led Rory to an area that she assumed housed the Lifestyles section of the paper. While she'd been told that several of the reporters in this section had quit this morning she still noticed several people poke their heads out of their cubes to get a look at the newest employee. Outside her cube a small plastic name plate had already been hung. It read, 'Rory Gilmore, Lifestyles Reporter." Rory felt a small thrill pass through her as she read this and looked around her small cube. Darin gave her a minute before announcing that it was nearly time for her to meet with Helen.

On their way to Helen's office Rory was trying to recall all the details she and Logan had built into her story to keep people from figuring out exactly who she was. She was so busy thinking she didn't notice Logan coming down the same hallway from the opposite direction until Darin stopped short suddenly and Rory nearly bumped into him.

"Miss Gilmore," Darin said formally, "I would like to introduce you to Logan Huntzberger, our editor in chief."

Rory's eyes widened as she looked up and saw her husband standing before her, "Nice to meet you Mr. Huntzberger."

"Lovely to meet you as well; welcome aboard," Logan replied with a twinkle in his eye, "I hope you enjoy working here."

"Thank you," Rory said.

"Helen is waiting to meet with Rory to go over her benefits," Darin explained as he started off down the hallway again.

"I'm off to a meeting as well," Logan said as he continued in the opposite direction.

"He seemed quite nice," Rory said in an effort to continue the appearance that they did not already know one another.

"Yes, well," Darin began, "He's married so don't get any ideas."

Rory wasn't sure if she should be offended that her new boss seemed to think that she might be someone who'd be romantically interested in their boss or amused. So she simply replied, "Don't worry; so am I."

Darin shot her a surprised look and said, "Really? You look too young to be married. I'm sorry about what my comment before implied. But you wouldn't believe the female attention he gets around here. All morning long, everywhere I went women were talking about him and how young, good looking and rich he is."

"Really," Rory said, trying to fight the irritation out of her voice.

"Ah, here's Helen's office," Darin said as they stopped suddenly, "Helen, this is Miss Gilmore, er, Ms. Gilmore."

"Maybe she prefers Mrs. Gilmore," Helen supplied.

"Actually Gilmore is not my married name, Ms. will be fine; but I'd prefer Rory," Rory said.

"Will you send Ms. Gilmore back my way when you've finished up here?" Darin asked.

"Certainly," Helen said, "Rory, come in, take a seat."

Rory entered the small, cluttered office, closing the door behind her and settling into one of the two chairs before Helen's desk. Helen had several forms for Rory to fill out in regard to health benefits, direct deposit for her paycheck, personal contact information, an emergency contact form and various others. Rory waived her rights to health insurance; as Logan had told her that he'd enroll her with him under her married name. Rory still had her own checking account from before they were married and had decided to give that account information for direct deposit. Logan had added her names to all his accounts after they'd gotten married; but it would raise some red flags if her check went to the same account that Logan's did. Her personal information form and emergency contact form presented some interesting challenges as far as what information to provide or not. Obviously she couldn't provide her real address; because it would be the same as Logan's. They'd considered several options including getting a P.O. Box, having her mail sent to the Branford address or her mother's house. In the end Logan arranged for the two of them to have separate mailboxes that listed different apartment numbers in the lobby of their building. He'd had to pay off a few people to arrange it; but in the end it appeared to be the best option. On her emergency contact form Rory listed her mother. Helen reviewed the form and asked why Rory wouldn't list her husband as her emergency contact; especially since her mother lived over an hour away from the city. Rory had also refused to list her husband's name and contact information on her personal information sheet and took this opportunity to explain both.

"My husband travels a lot for his job. It is better not to list him and instead list someone who would be available to come to my aid in a crisis. I prefer to keep him unlisted because even when I list my mother as my emergency contact if people see that I have a husband listed on my personal contact form they choose to call him first and if he's in China, he can't help and valuable time has been lost in contacting my real emergency contact. Not to mention that my husband is now worried, perhaps needlessly," Rory rattled off.

Helen still looked slightly suspicious about Rory's response but accepted it none the less. After all the proper forms had been filled out Helen gave Rory a copy of the company policy manual and had her pose for a headshot which would be used to make her new employee id and her press pass. Helen was about to send Rory back to Darin when she asked, "Can you at least share your husband's name?"

"Joe Johnson," Rory said simply; offering the name she and Logan had agreed upon.

"Would you like to list a phone number for him?" Helen asked as she scribbled Joe's name into the notes section of Rory's file.

"No," Rory said, "I can find my way back to Darin's office on my own. Thank you."

As Rory made her way to Darin's office she kept her eyes peeled for Logan. As odd as it was to be secretly working under her husband and her father-in-law; the prospect of running into Logan at work had its merits. Rory knocked quietly on Darin's door frame when she'd arrived at his office. Looking up from what he was working on he said, "Wonderful, you're just in time. Mitchum and Logan Huntzberger are making their way around to all the departments today to discuss the change in management."

Darin led Rory to a conference room where the rest of the Lifestyles staff was already waiting. The studied her openly as she took an open seat at the table.

"Everyone, this is Rory Gilmore, she is a new staff reporter in our section; we will get to know a little bit more about her after the meeting with the Huntzbergers," Darin announced.

Rory plastered shy smile on her face; but didn't feel that any of the forced smiles that graced her new co-worker's faces in response were genuine. Luckily she didn't have to suffer for long. Mitchum and Logan entered the room, effectively knocking Rory off the radar.

"Good afternoon everyone," Logan said warmly, "As you may already know I am Logan Huntzberger and this is my Father, Mitchum Huntzberger. We wanted to meet with all of you as soon as possible to discuss the change in management. We are aware that in this department alone several reporters quit in response to the news of the new management. We would like to assure you that while we intend to make some change to the paper, the paper will remain largely unchanged."

Mitchum jumped in at this point and said, "We feel that New York Daily News is an exceptionally strong paper. Naturally we will try to strengthen the areas that we feel could use strengthening; but over all we are happy to continue this paper as is."

"For those of you who might not know," Darin interrupted, looking specifically at Rory. "Mitchum is head of the Huntzberger Media Group and is now the owner of our newspaper. Logan is his son and had taken on the role as the editor and chief of our paper."

Rory nodded, trying to look as if this information was new to her. She was trying to appear to be paying rapt attention to Mitchum and Logan; without actually making eye contact with either of them. She hadn't realized that she'd be thrown into this situation so quickly; but from the briefest glances she had stolen; neither had they. After some Q and A, Mitchum and Logan left to meet with another department.

"I promised that we'd get to know Rory better after our meeting with the Huntzbergers," Darin said, "So we shall. Rory, would you care to tell us a few things about yourself?"

"Sure," Rory said nervously, "My name is Rory Gilmore. This is my first journalism job after college. I went to Yale and was the editor and chief of the Yale Daily News. I am very excited to be here and hope to get to know all of you better very soon."

"Are you married?" A middle aged woman asked bluntly.

"Yes," Rory said.

"How old are you?" Some one else asked.

"I'm not sure that's anyone's business," Rory said, "But I'm 23, if you really need to know."

"You were hired by the Huntzbergers," a young man asked, "Weren't you?"

"Yeah," Rory said, "So?"

"Are you going to be like a spy for them?" An older man asked, "Watch what we do and report back to them?"

"I am an employee of Huntzberger Media; just like all of you now are; plain and simple," Rory said.

When no one had any more questions for Rory, Darin went around the table asking everyone to state their name and position with the department. Rory tried to mentally note all their names but knew that she was failing. Her mind was still reeling from being accused of being a Huntzberger spy; which technically she could be considered. She had to make sure that none of these people figured out exactly who she was, before they got to know her and saw that she was not a threat.

After the meeting Darin said she could return to her cube and look through the employee policy manual until he had time to talk with her about how things worked in their department. Rory was thankful to have some time alone at her desk; she was beginning to feel like the enemy, rather than the newest NYDN employee. Back at her desk Rory was surprised to find two packages. Sure that one was from Logan she began opening them. She had guessed correctly; a cheerful arrangement of daisies and yellow roses arrived with a card that read, '_Rory, Happy first day of work! Dinner tonight? Text me your answer. Love, Joe._' Inside the second package was a cookie bouquet. Rory grinned, knowing who it was likely to be from before she opened the card, which said, '_Rory, Congratulations your first grown-up job! I'm so proud of you! Love, Mom._' Skipping lunch had started to catch up with her; Rory pulled a cookie from her bouquet and munched on it as she pulled out her sidekick to accept Logan's dinner invitation.

**Rory:** Where are you taking me for dinner? Thank you for the flowers!

Knowing that he was probably busy she set her sidekick down and opened the employee policy manual beside her. A half an hour later she hadn't heard from Logan and Darin still hadn't come to fetch her again. She'd read a mere quarter of the policy manual; which had to be the most boring thing she'd ever read. Setting it down on her desk she bravely decided to go in search of coffee. Slipping her sidekick into her pocket she rose from her chair and stepped out of her cube. Rory wandered around the Lifestyles area, not finding coffee. She expanded her search to the entire fifth floor and still didn't manage to find coffee. After a trip to the ladies room Rory headed back to her desk, coffee-less. Rory was contemplating asking on of her hostile co-workers where to find coffee when her sidekick buzzed in her pocket. Quickly pulling it out she read:

**Logan: **Your choice. How is your day going?

**Rory:** It has been interesting. BTW, do you know where I can get a cup of coffee around here?

**Logan:** Interesting good or interesting bad?

**Rory:** At the moment your priority should be directing me to coffee.

**Logan:** I've heard that there is supposed to be a coffee station on each floor; but I haven't found the one on my floor either.

**Rory:** What floor are you on?

**Logan:** My office is on the sixth floor.

**Rory:** I have one solution to my coffee crisis.

**Logan:** Do I want to hear this?

**Rory:** Tonight after dinner let's buy a coffee maker for me to keep at my own desk.

**Logan:** So you can be a hermit and never leave your cube? I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure that having a coffee maker in your cube is against fire code or something.

**Rory:** Dang.

**Logan:** Go ask one of your co-workers where the coffee is. I'm sure they'll tell you.

**Rory:** I don't know; they are really unpleasant so far.

**Logan:** Why?

**Rory:** We'll talk about it at dinner; I'm sure you have work to do.

Rory closed her sidekick and slipped it back into her purse just moments before Darin appeared in her doorway.

"Rory, forget about reading that employee policy manual. Sounds likes Huntzberger Media will be sending over a new one shortly," Darin said, "Why don't you join me in my office and I'll give you the lay of the land."

"Before we do that, can you tell me where I can get a cup of coffee?" Rory asked, "I can't seem to find any."

"It can be a little tricky to find," Darin explained, "If you go back toward the elevator there is a tiny, little kitchenette near the copy machines, against the back wall."

"Ah, the one place I didn't look," Rory said, "Let me grab myself some coffee and I'll met you there."

"Great," Darin said as he headed back to his office.

Rory followed Darin's directions and sure enough found the kitchenette he'd been speaking of. Rory poured coffee into a Styrofoam cup and drank a large portion of it in one gulp. After refilling the cup back to the top Rory turned to leave just as two women not much older than herself arrived, chatting animatedly.

"Did you hear that a new reporter started in Lifestyles today?" a blonde woman asked her friend.

"Yeah, Paige told me that Steve accused her of being a spy for Huntzberger Media since she is the first new employee to come on board since the take over," a chesty brunette replied.

Awkwardly they stared at Rory when they noticed her presence. Quickly Rory hurried past them, not wanting any more confrontation today.

"Do you think that was her?" One of them asked.

"Probably," the other replied as they collapsed into giggles over being caught talking about the new girl, in front of the new girl.

Rory rolled her eyes; she hadn't realized how much work might resemble high school. She continued onto Darin's office and shut the door behind her when she arrived. For the next hour Darin explained to her all the processes that the Lifestyles section had implemented. Rory diligently took notes in the notebook that she'd brought with her and asked questions as they occurred to her. Darin promised to have a few story assignments for her to start working on the next morning. He explained that once every two weeks the whole section would meet and brainstorm story ideas. From their brainstorming session two or three stories were assigned to each writer and every day three to four stories appeared in their section of the newspaper. Each of the 15 or so writers in the department could expect to see one of their stories in the paper once, maybe twice a week. As Rory rose from her chair to go Darin stopped her saying, "I know everyone was a little hard on you today. Please don't judge them too harshly. They will come around. They are a great group of people. At the moment they are still a little shocked over the change in management."

"Thanks, Darin," Rory said before heading back to her desk. She made a mental note to ask Logan what he knew about the buy-out. Obviously the employees had been blindsided by it.

Rory plucked another cookie from her bouquet as she settled herself at her desk. It was going on 5:30; she should reconnect with Logan about their dinner plans.

**Rory:** How about that little Italian place around the corner from here? I can't remember what it's called.

Rory set her sidekick back on her desk, giving him time to respond. She was surprised when it buzzed not thirty seconds later.

**Logan:** I think it's called Mario's. That sounds great. I will meet you there at 6:30.

Rory spent the last forty-five minutes of her day looking at the company intranet and familiarizing herself with any information she could find about the company and how it worked. At 6:15 Rory turned off her computer, gathered her purse and her cookie bouquet and headed for Mario's. As she walked toward the restaurant she thought about how disappointing this day had been compared to what she'd hoped for. She only hoped that things would look up in the days to come.

**Author's Note:** I'll get into their dinner in the next chapter. This chapter was starting to feel long enough and I wanted to get something posted for everyone to read. As always please review and offer any suggestions that you might have. On my profile I am going to include a link to a website about the News Building. It has a lot of pictures—it is neat, if I do say so myself, check it out.


	6. Getting Down to Business

As Logan prepared to leave the office to meet Rory at Mario's he thought about the bizarre situation they were in. They were married and she worked for him. He knew that their secret would not remain intact for very long; but he hoped for Rory's sake that it would hold long enough for her to become comfortable in the office. It was awkward enough being the new employee at a company that had just undergone a change in management. He wanted her to reach a comfort level before being thrust into an awkward place again, when everyone discovered that she was married to the boss. Hopefully she'd even make some friends in the office that would have her back when the news broke. Secretly he couldn't wait until their secret was out. It had been hard to see her around the office today and not interact with her as he normally would.

Logan left his office ten minutes before he was supposed to meet Rory at Mario's. While the restaurant was less than two blocks away, Logan had asked Frank pick him up in front of the building with the Town Car. The last thing he and Rory needed was some nosy NYDN employees following him to Mario's and seeing them together. Frank drove in a few large circles before stopping in front of Mario's where Logan quickly jumped out. When he entered the restaurant Rory had already been seated in a large, secluded booth. When the hostess left him at the table, the look of utter sadness on his wife's face surprised him. She had alluded to the fact that she hadn't had the best day; but he hadn't thought that it could possibly be that bad.

After dropping a light kiss on her furled brow he took his seat opposite her in the booth, "Tell me all about it," he said as he took her hand.

"Can I quit?" Rory asked, sounding as if she might cry.

"Huntzbergers are not quitters," Logan said.

"I'm only a Huntzberger by marriage though. Gilmores aren't apposed to quitting if the situation warrants it," Rory said sulkily.

"Just tell me what happened," Logan repeated gently.

"It was one of the most horrible days of my life," Rory said, "My co-workers were rude and hostile. One of them even accused me of being a Huntzberger spy in the meeting this afternoon after you and your father left. People openly gossiped about me and whether or not I was a spy. I couldn't find the coffee and when I finally did it was sub-par."

"You'll have to tell me where the coffee is, I never did find it," Logan said.

"Aren't you going to comment on my sucky day?" Rory asked.

"Sounds like what I go through everyday at work," Logan said.

"But you're the boss," Rory said, "Its only natural in your position."

"That might be true; but I think you need to give it until the end of the week," Logan said, "Think of where they're coming from. Their company was bought out and management suddenly changed. These people are probably worried about how their jobs are going to be affected by this. The last thing on their minds is cordially welcoming a newcomer who was hired by the new management and could possibly be there to take their jobs."

"I guess when you put it like that…" Rory said, "I'm just not used to being so openly disliked."

"Just pretend you're up against my Mom and Dad before they decided they liked you," Logan joked.

Rory chuckled a little before saying, "Thank you for putting this into perspective for me. Tomorrow will be better. I am getting my first assignments tomorrow. I'll have actual work to distract me from how hated I am."

"I'm sure they don't hate you," Logan replied, "They just don't realize yet that you aren't a threat."

"How awkward was it when Darin was introducing us in the hallway earlier?" Rory asked, smiling.

"That was weird," Logan agreed.

"As soon as you walked away I commented that you seemed nice," Rory said, "Darin quickly told me that you were married and I shouldn't get any ideas. Then he told me about how all the women in the office were talking about you all morning."

"Really," Logan said.

"Don't you get any ideas now," Rory admonished.

"I'm not," Logan said, "You didn't have any snappy come backs for Darin? Considering he implied that you had the hots for the boss, I assumed you would have."

"The look on his face when I told him I was married too looked pretty surprised," Rory said, "He thought I looked too young to be married."

"Just wait until he finds out who you're married to. That should produce an especially priceless expression," Logan said with a laugh.

Over their simple Italian dinner the couple continued to discuss the better parts of their days before heading home. Still not willing to risk being seen together Logan got into the Town Car first and had Frank circle the block a few times before stopping again to pick up Rory. As she climbed into the car Logan said, "It is going to be so much easier when everyone at work has figured out who exactly you are."

Back in their apartment the couple decided that they would head to bed early. Logan flipped through television stations from their bed while Rory bustled around choosing an outfit for the next day and packing a lunch. Logan watched her, amused with her need for organization and perfection. After he watched her contemplate her fifth different outfit he rose from the bed. Taking the hanger out of her hand he hung it back in the closet and said, "You'll look amazing no matter what you choose. Now, come to bed."

Rory glanced again at her closet before admitting defeat and crawling into bed with Logan. As she snuggled closer to him she asked, "What time are you going into the office in the morning?"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"We're going to need to stagger our arrival times slightly," Rory said.

"Good point," Logan said, "Seven-thirty, I guess."

"Okay, I'll plan for seven-forty-five," Rory said, "Good-night."

Logan stared as his wife rolled away from him and shut off her bed-side lamp. He waited for her to roll back over and finally said, "I thought we were going to be early so we could fool around," Logan said dejectedly.

Rory rolled back toward him, grinning and said, "I never said that."

"No, but you implied it," Logan said as he pulled her to him.

"I know, I'm teasing you," Rory replied.

"Don't tease when it comes to sex," Logan said, "It gets me all wound up."

"I know," Rory said with a smirk, "I like it when you're all wound up."

"Oh, really?" Logan said with a smirk of his own. He positioned himself between her splayed legs and placed a searing kiss on her lips before snaking a hand under her tank-top.

Approximately an hour later the couple had redressed and settled themselves back into bed. Logan flipped on the evening news as Rory laid her head against his chest. Not five minutes later her breathing had changed and he could tell that she had fallen asleep. He brushed some hair away from her face as he watched her sleeping. He hoped tomorrow at the office went more smoothly for her.

The next morning, as planned, Logan left for the office first. Rory spent another fifteen minutes at the apartment before walking down 42nd Street to the office. Rory was surprised at how empty the office was considering how close to eight it was. Leaving her purse, jacket and lunch at her desk Rory helped herself to coffee at the kitchenette before heading to Darin's office for her assignments. Rory was anxious to find out what Darin was going to assign her. In her opinion she couldn't have landed in a better section to start her journalism career. The Lifestyle section included a vast array of subject matter including but not limited to: Your Money, Health & Wellness, Style & People, Family & Relationships, Taste, Faith & Values, Home & Garden and Travel.

"Gilmore, you're here early," Darin said as he looked up from what he was working on when she knocked lightly on his doorframe.

"I like to be early," Rory told him, "Do you have some assignments for me?"

"As promised," Darin said as he gestured for her to take a seat in one of the two chairs in his office, "While I have skimmed your writing portfolio and you are a very impressive writer I felt it might be best to start simple."

Rory nodded, understanding that she had to work her way up to the big assignments. It would also give her a real sense of how the entire process worked before she took on a more challenging piece.

"Since I am starting you with more simple stories I have three assignments for you to work on this week. Turn them in as you finish them up or by Monday morning at the latest. We will work them into the layout as we need them," Darin explained.

"Thanks, Darin," Rory said as she accepted the three assignment sheets he offered her. Each sheet contained the basic concept of the story she was covering; desired length and any other basic information Darin felt relevant to her covering the story. As Rory made her way back to her desk she read over each of them. She'd been assigned to cover the availability of flu shots late next month and what the predictions were for what the most current strain would look like this year. Her second story was about the growing trend of organic foods and all the new shops that were opening to supply the demand. Her final story was about the recent downward spiral in the housing market. Her brain was already spinning with possibilities for each of the three stories as she flicked on her computer and waited for it to boot up.

"Rory Gilmore," a male voice said behind her.

Rory turned and saw a face that was familiar from the department meetings from the day before. "I'm sorry," Rory said with a smile, "I don't remember what your name is."

"Kevin Walters," the young man said. Rory couldn't imagine that he was much older than she was.

"Can I help you with something?" Rory asked, confused by his presence in her cube.

"I'm just trying to figure out why your name is so familiar," Kevin said.

Rory froze momentarily, trying to offer any reason besides the most obvious, "I was editor in chief at the Yale Daily News," she offered.

"That's not it," Kevin said.

"My Grandparents are well known in Hartford society," Rory tried again, "And my Grandfather, Richard Gilmore, is well known in the insurance business."

"I don't think that's either," Kevin said, "Hmmmm, I'll get back to you when I figure it out. I'm sure it will come to me."

Rory didn't like his tone; she had the feeling that he was already fairly certain that he knew who she was but for some reason was not yet ready to show her his cards. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it Rory got down to work. She logged onto her computer and opened her company email; no new emails.

Rory's morning flew by, she was in her element doing research and setting up interviews for her various articles. It was going on twelve-thirty before her stomach growled loudly reminding her that it was lunch time. Rory took the container of left over pasta out of her lunchbox and went in search of a microwave. Remembering that the cafeteria was on the sixth floor Rory took the stairs and quickly found it. Rory had to wait in line for a few minutes to use one of the six microwaves set up on the long counter top. She gathered plastic silverware and a napkin as she waited for her food to heat. Just as she was pushing open the cafeteria door open to return to her desk someone on the other side was pulling the door to come in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory said immediately before she noticed it was Logan.

"Quite alright," Logan said cordially in return as he backed up and held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said, granting him a small smile. He discretely smirked back at her before they both went their separate ways.

Rory ate lunch at her desk as she continued to work on preparations for her articles. It felt strange to work in an office full of people and still feel alone. Rory talked to no one; she'd decided it might be the best plan of action until her co-workers got used to her presence there. She would let them come to her when they were ready to make nice.

It was going on four in the afternoon when Darin stopped by her office to see how things were going. Rory rattled off the research she'd done and the interviews she'd set up for each of her articles. Darin beamed at her and said, "You dove right in, didn't you. Well done."

"I have an interview tomorrow morning at eight for my flu shot article. I will be coming into the office afterward. Is that something I normally need to alert you about?" Rory asked unsure of the all the new protocol at the office.

"That's unnecessary," Darin said, "This is a newspaper. If you aren't in the office we just assume that you are out on a story. However, if you are taking a sick day or a vacation day then you should let me know."

"Thanks Darin," Rory said as he left her cube.

Around five o'clock the floor began to empty out as people headed home for the day. Rory had done about all that she could for today. After her interview tomorrow morning she could at least start writing her flu shot article. Rory saved her files and began shutting down various programs she had open on her desktop when her computer dinged, alerting her to a new email. Surprised, Rory couldn't imagine who might have her email address at work.

_To: Rory Gilmore_

_From: Logan Huntzberger_

_Subject: What's the Plan?_

_Ace, _

_I thought it might be safe enough to email you from my personal email account. How has your second day been? Better, I hope. Are you heading home soon? Should we have dinner out or do you want me to cook?_

_Let me know._

_Logan_

Rory smiled at his thoughtfulness as she quickly typed her response.

_To: Logan Huntzberger_

_From: Rory Gilmore_

_Subject: Re: What's the Plan?_

_Hi Logan, _

_I got my first assignments today and have been busy with them all day long. Besides you and Darin, I only talked to one of my co-workers. I'll have to tell you about that conversation later. I've decided that I'll give everyone a chance to get used to me being here and let them come to me. Let's eat in; you can cook. I am leaving shortly; do you need me to pick anything up at the market?_

_Love, Rory_

A few minutes later her computer dinged again.

_To: Rory Gilmore_

_From: Logan Huntzberger_

_Subject: Re: Re: What's the Plan?_

_Ace, _

_I'm glad your first day went so much better; but I feel bad that it went so much better because you avoided talking to any of your co-workers though. I don't think I need anything else to make dinner tonight. I will plan to leave here by 6:30 at the latest. I'll see you at home._

_Love, Logan_

Twenty minutes later found Rory at home in their apartment. She'd changed into sweat pants and a tee-shirt and had settled herself on the couch. Her mother had left her a voicemail early this afternoon and Rory still needed to call her back. She punched the speed dial for the Inn and waited for Michel to answer.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Michel, how may I help you?" he droned.

"Michel, this is Rory, is my Mother there?" Rory asked.

Michel made a sound in her ear that sounded somewhat like a snort before she heard him bellow, "Lorelai, telephone."

A few minutes later Lorelai finally answered, "Hello, this is Lorelai."

"Mom, it's me," Rory said.

"Hey, what's up?" Lorelai said.

"I don't know, I'm just returning your call," Rory reminded her.

"Right," Lorelai said, "Listen Grandma needs us over at her house on Saturday afternoon for a dress fitting. Can you make it?"

Rory thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, that should work. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Fine," Lorelai said in a tone that told Rory that they were actually anything but fine.

"Mom, how's it really going?" Rory asked.

"Your Grandmother can be impossible sometimes," Lorelai said.

"Why did you agree to let her plan your wedding. You knew how she could be," Rory asked.

"Well, she did such a great job with your wedding and it made her so happy to do it," Lorelai said, "Not to mention that I'm her only child."

"I'm sure the end product will be just as perfect as you hoped it would be," Rory assured her.

"Yeah, but she's going to pester and annoy me with every single tiny detail from now until the wedding and its pure torture," Lorelai whined.

"Tell her that you don't need to be involved with all the decisions," Rory suggested.

"I would except that when I agreed to let her plan this whole thing I told her I wanted the final word on every detail no matter how tiny," Lorelai explained, "Anyway, how's work?"

"Okay," Rory said quietly.

"Just okay?" Lorelai asked.

"The actual work part of my job is great. I got my first assignments today and am really enjoying working on them. But the office politics are making me crazy," Rory said.

"What happened," Lorelai asked, urging Rory on.

"I had no idea that working in an office could be so much like high school. But that's exactly what it's like with all the gossiping and cliques. All day long I listened to people whisper about me and whether or not I was a Huntzberger spy. My co-workers were hostile at best. I know it will get better when they figure out that I'm not a threat; but right now it stinks. I'm not used to being hated," Rory explained.

"I suppose you're the first new employee since the buy-out," Loreali said.

"Yeah, and it didn't help that I started on the same day that management officially changed hands," Rory said, "I was supposed to start next week but they were in a bind."

"Just hang in there," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Rory said, "Thanks for the cookie bouquet! It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," Lorelai said, "Listen, I have to get back to work; but I'll see you on Saturday at Grandma's."

"What time exactly?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I'll get back to you," Lorelai said.

When Logan arrived home at quarter to seven Rory was fast asleep on the couch in front of the television which was tuned into the Game Show Network. After changing his clothes he quietly slipped into the kitchen and went to work on dinner. Dinner was nearly ready when a sleep rumpled Rory entered the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead," Logan said cheerfully.

"Hey," Rory said with a yawn and a stretch, "How long have you been home?"

"Twenty minutes or so," Logan said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rory asked.

"You looked so peaceful," Logan said.

Logan continued to work on the pork chops and mashed potatoes for dinner while Rory pulled dishes out of the cupboards to set the table.

"Tell me about your first assignments," Logan said.

"Darin decided to start me off with some simpler stories so I can get used to the processes in our section. But, he did give me three of them," Rory explained excitedly, "I am working on a story about flu shots, one about organic foods and another about the falling housing market."

"Those all sound like good stories to start with," Logan said.

"Yeah, I had a good time working on them today," Rory said, "I'm anxious to see my name in a by line."

"I'm sure you won't have to wait long," Logan said, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"How do you feel about spending the weekend at the Branford house?" Rory asked.

"I don't think I have any plans," Logan said, "Why?"

"I have to go to a dress fitting for Mom's wedding at my Grandmother's on Saturday," Rory said, "It seemed like a shame to waste all day Saturday driving back and forth. Then I thought we could invite Colin, Steph, Finn, Paris and Doyle over to visit us there."

"We could have a barbeque or something," Logan added, catching her spirit, "That would be great. I haven't seen the guys since way before we moved to New York."

"I'll start making arrangements," Rory said with a grin as she thought, 'Something to look forward to.'

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will start off with a wrap up of their first work week at NYDN then I'll move onto their weekend at the ocean. Please review and PLEASE offer suggestions of what you'd like to see happen in this story. I draw a lot of inspiration from my readers and their ideas for my story—REALLY!


	7. Kevin Walters

Rory ended up conducting two interviews on Wednesday morning before she headed into the office. First she interviewed a representative from the board of public health and safety about the upcoming flu season and the availability of the flu shot. On the way back to the office as Rory thought about her article she was inspired to call Paris and see if, as a medical student she would be willing to supply some comments as well. As Paris had decided on New York for medical school; the two of them could meet in person. Paris had instructed Rory to meet her in the cafeteria of the hospital where she was currently interning and Rory could interview Paris over a cup of coffee.

"What are the predictions concerning the strain of flu that will be circulating this flu season?" Rory asked.

"It will look much like what we've seen in the recent past including an aggressive attack on the upper respiratory system. Symptoms to be aware of include, but are not limited to: fever, fatigue, aches and pains, chills, and cough. The cough is a bronchial tube irritation and is usually not productive, in other words; you're not coughing up gunk," Paris explained.

Paris provided colorful responses to all of Rory's questions before they turned to more personal chat, "This is what, day three, of working for your husband and your father-in-law? How's that going?" Paris asked snidely.

"All my co-workers hate me," Rory confided.

"Because of your connections to upper management?" Paris asked knowingly.

"No," Rory replied, "No one is even aware of who I really am; at least not as far as I know. They seem to hate me because I started on the same day that management changed hands and it was obvious that I was hired by new management."

"Just think how much more they are going to hate you when they find out who you are," Paris said.

"Hopefully they never find out," Rory said.

"Even you're not that naïve," Paris retorted.

"I know, hopefully I'll have gained their friendship before the news breaks," Rory said, "I still feel like I took the easy route, accepting a job from Logan and Mitchum."

"I would too," Paris said, "But try to think of it positively; your husband and father-in-law think so highly of your writing skills that they had to snatch you up before a competitor got you."

"It would be easier if Logan and I weren't in the same office though," Rory said.

"Yeah," Paris replied, "Listen, Gilmore, my break is about over. When you quote me make sure you use my married name, Geller-McMaster. See you this weekend?"

"Looking forward to it," Rory said as she gathered her things.

Back at the office Rory immersed herself in constructing an interesting article out of the facts and quotes she'd gotten concerning the upcoming flu season. Rory had nearly finished with it by lunchtime when she took a quick break to heat up her lunch in the cafeteria. As luck would have it she was standing in line for the microwaves behind Kevin Walters; Rory prayed that he wouldn't notice her. She thought her prayers had been answered when he left the lunch room. Unfortunately when she'd finished heating her food and left the cafeteria, he was waiting outside for her.

"Rory Gilmore," he said in the same annoying tone that he'd said it in the day before.

"Kevin Walters," Rory replied in a mocking tone, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why I know your name," Kevin said, "I have some interesting theories."

"Really," Rory said nervously.

"Would you care to hear them?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Rory said, trying to force a laugh, as if this whole thing was a big joke.

"At first I thought maybe we'd gone to the same school at some point in our lives; but that didn't pan out. Then I thought perhaps you had a famous relative that you forgot to mention; but besides your society Grandparents, nothing. My final theory was most promising," Kevin said.

"What was it," Rory said.

"You and I can discuss it together over a cup of coffee at the coffee shop around the corner after work," Kevin said, "Deal?"

"Five o'clock?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yes," Kevin said as he walked away.

Rory had to fight the urge to run straight into Logan's office and ask him what she should do. Back at her desk Rory picked at her lunch; her appetite having left her. She sent a message to Logan via her sidekick but so far hadn't heard back from him. Rory pushed the meeting with Kevin from her mind and focused on finishing her article. It was nearing four when she was finally satisfied with her article. After saving it on the department drive in the unpublished stories folder Rory printed out a copy and headed into Darin's office. Handing him the article she seated herself in one of the chairs and waited as he read it.

"Gilmore, this is excellent," Darin said, sounding shocked, "I'm not sure I've ever read a story from a rookie reporter that wasn't filled with rookie mistakes."

"Yale was an excellent teacher," Rory replied.

"I guess so," Darin said, "I really like that you interviewed more than one source. In a story like this typically you'd only see quotes from the representative at Public Health and Safety. I love that you found a medical student to interview and get a slightly different perspective."

"Paris is one of my oldest friends," Rory admitted.

"Well, inspired choice, she gave wonderful quotes," Darin said.

"She was editor and chief at the Yale Daily News just previous to my reign; she knows the value of a good quote," Rory said.

"How are your other articles coming along?" Darin asked.

"I have several interviews lined up for each of them tomorrow. I may be out of the office for most of the day," Rory said.

"No problem," Darin said.

When Rory returned to her desk it was quarter to five. Checking her sidekick she found the following message from Logan:

_**Logan:** Ace, are you sure it is safe to be meeting with this Kevin alone? If he has discovered the truth I would just be honest with him. I'm not sure what exactly to tell you. To be honest, I am somewhat anxious for this secret to come out. It is frustrating to not be able to talk to you when I see you around. I have a meeting this evening. I should be home by 9. Eat supper without me. I'll call to make sure you made it home by 6. Love you._

Discouraged that Logan's message failed to offer her anything that would really help her with this meeting, Rory gathered her things. When she arrived at the tiny coffee shop around the corner Kevin was already sitting at a table. He was tall and skinny and though he was clearly well out of his teens, still held some teenage gawkiness. He had a longish mop of mousey brown hair and pale blue eyes under his trendy wire-rimmed glasses. Awkwardly she sat across from him, waiting for him to speak. Before he spoke a waitress approached the table to take their order. Once she'd left Kevin admitted, "I actually don't have a third theory about who you are."

"You got me to come here under false pretences?" Rory practically yelled at him.

"I'll pay for your coffee, if that helps," Kevin said.

"It's a start I guess," Rory said.

"Just tell me one thing," Kevin said, "There is a reason why I know your name, right?"

Rory paused for a moment before remembering Logan's advice to just tell the truth then said, "Yes."

"Why do I know your name?" Kevin asked.

"I can't tell you that," Rory said with a small smile.

"If I continue to guess will you tell me whether I'm right or wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Under two conditions," Rory said. When Kevin nodded his assent Rory continued, "One, if you figure out why you know my name you keep my secret to yourself and two, you are not allowed to recruit other people in the office or otherwise to help you in your search. No one at the office is to know about this."

"Deal," Kevin said with a grin as she thrust out his hand. Rory shook it and Kevin said, "This is going to be fun."

Kevin and Rory chatted a bit longer before Kevin paid for the coffee and they both headed toward their homes. As Rory walked back toward the apartment she smiled; in a weird way she felt that maybe she'd made her first friend at the office.

The next day, Thursday, Rory was out of the office all day. She'd pinned a note outside her cubicle saying that she was out on interviews for her article; but if she needed to be reached she'd be checking her office voicemail periodically. For her housing market story Rory interviewed a realtor as well as a client of said realtor whose house had been on the market for nearly a year. She visited multiple organic food stores around the city and interviewed their proprietors about what they felt the benefits of organic foods to be. She decided also to get some quotes from customers of each of the stores about why they chose organically grown foods. Finally Rory interviewed a contractor for a construction company that specialized in building custom homes to see if they had also felt the crunch of the downward spiral in the housing market.

It was after five when Rory arrived back at the apartment. There was a message on their voicemail from Logan saying that he had another late meeting and not to hold dinner for him. Disappointed that they would not be having dinner together for a second night in a row, Rory decided to take advantage of the situation rather than let it upset her. After ordering Chinese food Rory booted up her laptop in the study and arranged the notes for both articles. When her food arrived she brought it into the study with her and got to work.

It was going on ten when Logan finally arrived home after his meeting. He found Rory still hard at work in the study. She'd finished her story about the housing market and was working on the finishing touches for the organic foods story.

"Have you been busy working on your articles since you got home?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, so," Rory said, "I decided that if I'm going to be home alone I might as well make use of my time. Besides I'm hoping that after I turn in my articles tomorrow I can head home early and finish packing for this weekend."

"Are we heading to Branford tomorrow night or on Saturday morning?" Logan asked.

"I guess that depends on your work schedule," Rory said.

"I'll see what I can do. It would be nice to get there tomorrow night," Logan said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rory replied.

The next morning Rory arrived at the office at her usual time. But, in an effort to stick to their plan of heading to Branford tonight Logan had gone into the office an hour early. Rory booted up her computer and her email dinged, alerting her to a new message in her inbox. There was one new email.

_To: Rory Gilmore_

_From: Kevin Walters_

_Subject: Guesses_

_Rory, _

_Is Rory Gilmore your real name? If it is your real name is Rory short for something?_

_Let me know, _

_Kevin._

Rory cursed under her breath, he was getting closer to the truth than she liked him to be. If she admitted that Rory was short for Lorelai it would take little time at all to connect Lorelai Gilmore to Logan Huntzberger. Maybe she'd have to spill her secret to him and swear him to secrecy. She'd deal with him after she turned in her stories. Rory plugged her jump drive into her computer and moved her stories into the unpublished folder on the department drive. She printed out copies of each and headed into Darin's office.

Darin was as impressed as he had been with her flu story. He commended her no-nonsense work ethic and her journalistic writing talent. He told her in confidence that she would receive more prominent stories next week; they couldn't be wasting her writing skills on the small stories.

"Do you have anything left to work on for today?" Darin asked.

"Not really. I can start researching another story if you'd like," Rory offered.

"Until our department brainstorming session on Monday morning I don't really have anything else to assign you," Darin said, "Why don't you take the rest of the morning to compile ideas for our Monday meeting and then take the afternoon off. You've earned it."

Beaming Rory replied, "Thank you!"

As she headed back to her desk she formulated a plan of attack as far as Kevin's questions were concerned.

_To: Kevin Walters_

_From: Rory Gilmore_

_Subject: Re: Guesses_

_Kevin, _

_Perhaps you'd be willing to join me for lunch? We could discuss your questions then._

_Let me know, _

_Rory_

Kevin responded in the affirmative and they planned to have lunch at a Mexican place down the street. Rory worked steadily all morning compiling lists of different ideas for each of the broad subjects that her department covered. Fifteen minutes before she was due to meet Kevin in the lobby to head to lunch Rory texted Logan via her sidekick to alert him to her plans.

_**Rory:** Hey, I'm done for the day. Darin told me to take the afternoon off because I've earned it. I am having lunch with Kevin at the Mexican place down the street to discuss further questions he has about my identity. I'm heading home to pack after that. See you later._

Before Rory agreed to answer Kevin's questions she told him that she had some questions of her own. Kevin was cooperative and Rory found out that he was single, three years older than she was and had worked for NYDN for a little over a year. He'd gone to college at the University of Minnesota and majored in Journalism. He'd worked various low-level jobs at various New York newspapers before landing a rookie job at NYDN.

"Now can we talk about my questions?" Kevin asked.

"Certainly," Rory said after she swallowed a mouthful of beef fajita.

"Is your real name Rory Gilmore?" Kevin asked.

"Technically, yes," Rory said, knowing that he'd have questions about her answer.

"Explain technically to me," Kevin demanded.

"Legally it's no longer my name because Gilmore was my maiden name. But at one point yes, Rory Gilmore was my real name," Rory explained.

"What is your married name," Kevin asked wisely.

"I can't tell you that," Rory said with a smirk.

"Ahhh," Kevin said, "I know your name because of who you are married to."

"Correct," Rory admitted reluctantly.

"Is Rory short for something?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Rory said worriedly.

"Can you give me a hint what it's short for?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry," Rory said.

"Hmmmmm," Kevin said, "I'll have to give this some more though. But I'm getting close; I can tell that I have you worried."

"Yes you do," Rory said softly.

"I understand from our previous conversations that this is not information that you'd be comfortable with becoming public knowledge at work," Kevin said.

"That is correct," Rory confirmed.

"It seems like this secret is something you feel will have an impact on your professional life," Kevin said.

"It is," Rory confirmed again.

"When I figure out what it is I promise to keep it to myself," Kevin said.

"What if, when you find out what the secret is you are just too overwhelmed to keep it to yourself?" Rory asked.

"I will ask to talk to you about it," Kevin said sincerely.

"You swear?" Rory said seriously.

"I swear," Kevin said, "This is going to sound cheesy, but I've come to think of you as a friend. And I can't say that about anyone else in our department."

"You've worked for NYDN for over a year and have no friends at work?" Rory asked sadly.

"Nope," Kevin said, "I was the first new writer the department hired in years and I've always just kind of been the outcast."

"Until me," Rory said.

"Exactly," Kevin said, "I think part of why I started my whole quest to figure out why I know your name was just so I could get to know you better. It can be very lonely not to have friends."

"Well Kevin, I've come to think of you as my friend too," Rory said, "So you'll have my back when the news about my identity breaks?"

"More than likely," Kevin said, "I'll let you know for certain when I figure it out."

"Do you want me to just tell you?" Rory said, having reached the point where she wanted to confide in him.

"No, let me figure it out on my own, then we'll talk about it," Kevin said.

"I am not naïve enough to think that this will remain a secret forever," Rory told him, "But I would like to keep it under wraps for as long as possible."

The two of them finished their lunch and paid their bill. Rory explained to Kevin that she had the afternoon off and would be heading home. They bid each other good-bye and exchanged well wishes for a nice weekend.

Back at the apartment Rory finished packing and was busy writing a grocery list for Branford when Logan arrived home at four. Rory filled Logan in on her new friend as he quickly packed what he needed for the weekend. Together they hauled their bags to the Escalade in the underground parking garage.

"I'm so excited for this weekend," Rory said happily as she slid on her sunglasses.

"Me too," Logan said as he squeezed her hand.

They would have tonight to themselves. Tomorrow afternoon Rory would head to Hartford for the dress fitting then their friends would arrive early in the evening for the barbeque. When Rory invited everyone she'd insisted that they bring their overnight bags and make use of the guest rooms. It was going to be the perfect weekend.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I lied. I said that this chapter would be mostly the weekend at the beach, but my overview of the rest of their week at the office became a lot longer than I thought it might. I swear that the next chapter will be ALL about the weekend at the beach. As always please review and let me know how I'm doing. Offer any suggestions you might have and let me know what you think about Rory's blossoming friendship with Kevin.


	8. Home

Their drive to Branford was a little slow; there was a surprising amount of traffic heading out of New York. At times Rory immersed herself in her book while Logan listened to the radio and drummed along on the steering wheel. But, most of their time was spent catching up about what each of them had going on at the office. After the third time Rory mentioned her lunch with Kevin, Logan grew quiet.

"Is anything the matter?" Rory finally asked after he'd only grunted back at her regarding the last few things she'd said.

"Just tell me if there is any reason I should be jealous of Kevin," Logan said hotly.

"Are you kidding?" Rory yelled at him, "You're the one who was urging me to make friends at the office. I guess I didn't realize that males would be excluded from earning my friendship."

"I know," Logan said, slightly more calmly, "But he's all you've been able to talk about since the two of you decided that you were friends."

"I'm sorry for being happy about finally having an ally in the office," Rory said as she turned away from Logan to look out the window, "I thought you'd understand. You know how hard this week was for me. Besides, how could you even think that?"

"I'm sorry," Logan pleaded as he reached out to rub her back, which was still turned toward him.

"You should be," Rory said fiercely, "Don't you trust me at all?"

"You know I do," Logan said, "It's just hard for me to see you get all worked up about another guy; even if he is just your friend."

"Well, from now on have a little faith," Rory admonished, "You know there could never be anyone but you."

"I'm sorry," Logan said again.

The rest of their drive to Branford was quiet with Rory silently fuming and Logan mentally cursing himself out for being so stupid and offending her. When they reached their local grocery store a silent truce was agreed upon. Logan slung an arm around Rory as they walked into the store and he kissed her firmly on the temple. A half an hour later the couple emerged from the store with massive quantities of food and beverages for the weekend. After emptying their cart into the back of the Escalade they finally headed home. As they pulled into the driveway Rory found herself wiping away tears at the sight of their home. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed this place after only a couple of weeks.

Together they hauled in all the groceries and their luggage for the weekend. With an apologetic kiss Logan send Rory to soak in the tub while he made dinner. When she appeared again in the kitchen nearly an hour later she was wrapped in a plush terry cloth robe and her long hair was still wet. She pulled dishes out of the cupboards as Logan put the finishing touches on their meal. He'd made chicken picotta and a fruit salad. Logan filled their plates and Rory poured each of them a glass of milk. Together they settled on the couch in the living room and watched reruns of _'Who's Line is it Anyway,'_ as they ate.

Later when their empty dishes lay abandoned on the coffee table and Rory lay nestled into Logan's arms on the couch, Logan pressed another kiss onto her temple and said, "I really am sorry."

"I know," Rory said, "We're okay now."

"You're sure?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure," Rory said as she raised her head off his arm to kiss him, "After all there were times that I acted immature and jealous of the other women in your life too."

Rather than responding to Rory's admission Logan leaned in to kiss her and at the same time untied the robe she was wearing. As he continued to kiss his wife, with his eyes firmly closed he slid a hand over her body and discovered that beneath the robe she was naked. His lips left hers as his eyes flew open and studied his wife's nude form peaking out through the opening in the robe. He groaned audibly as he crashed his lips back to hers and easily scooped her up off the couch. Quickly he carried her upstairs and laid her across their bed. Climbing onto the bed beside her, his mouth found its way to one of her breasts as he plunged a finger into her. As he worked, Rory alternately moaned into his ear and nibbled on it. When he'd succeeded in pushing her body to its peak he hurriedly shed his clothes and climbed back onto the bed with her. She opened her legs, immediately granting him access and he wasted no time, pushing himself into her. He thrust until they climaxed one after the other and finally lay still, together on the bed.

When Rory crawled off the bed she scurried into the bathroom to clean up and Logan heard water start running into the Jacuzzi tub.

"Didn't you already take a bath?" Logan yelled from where he still lay on the bed.

"Not with my husband, I didn't," Rory replied from the doorway where she finally shed the robe that she was still wearing.

Logan hopped up off the bed and entered the bathroom where Rory was pouring bubble bath into the tub. Logan sat on the edge of the tub, feeling the steam rising off the hot water. He watched as Rory combed her long hair before tying it up into a sloppy bun on top of her head. She removed her jewelry and lit half a dozen candles which she placed around the room before flicking off the overhead lights.

When Rory finally approached the tub Logan lifted a hand, ran it down her side and breathed, "You're so beautiful."

Rory responded with a deep kiss before saying, "You should get in the tub,"

Logan obeyed and Rory climbed in after him, settling herself between his legs. Leaning back into him, his hands instantly found their way to the flat of her stomach, which was slippery smooth in the sudsy water. Rory's hands rested on his thighs as if they were armrests. After several long minutes of just relaxing in this position Logan's restless hands began to move, longing to explore her body again. She moaned softly as his hands caressed her breasts under the silky water. She shifted her position slightly creating room between them for her hand to stroke him beneath the water. When she'd effectively worked him into a frenzy he spun her toward him and pulled her onto him. His movements within her caused water to slosh over the edge of the tub onto the floor below. With his final thrust he moaned loudly and sent a cascade of water onto the bathroom floor.

As their heart rates began to return to normal they quickly they rose out of the tub; not wanting to linger considering what was now mixed into the water. After Logan carefully helped Rory out of the tub and across slick tile floor he pulled towels from the cupboard and threw them onto the flooded mess. Rory giggled as he wrapped another towel around her and kissed her nose. "I'll clean this up in a minute," he said as he surveyed the damage.

"That was fun," Rory said.

"I agree," Logan said with a smirk, "Let's get dressed."

It took them nearly an hour to soak up all the water and get the soggy towels into the washing machine. Upon completion the couple collapsed into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

When Rory woke the next morning and watched Logan sleep she suddenly had the urge to be domestic. She crept down to the kitchen and wondered what sort of breakfast meal she might have a chance of not screwing up too terribly. As she studied the shelves in their pantry her eyes fell upon a waffle iron. "Bingo," Rory said to herself, "How hard could waffles be?"

Forty-five minutes later Logan jerked awake when he smelt something burning. Pulling on his bathrobe he tiptoed into the kitchen where he found Rory cursing under her breath. He watched quietly from where he lurked. The spattered mess and smoke emitting from the waffle maker indicated that she'd been trying to fix him waffles for breakfast. It was sweet of her but he couldn't help smiling at what a nightmare she truly was in the kitchen. Rory's swearing grew louder as smoke continued to pour from the iron. It appeared that she hadn't used any cooking spray to ensure that the waffles wouldn't stick and as she worked to unstuck them, they were burning. Just as he was about to jump in and help her, the fire alarm started to go off.

Rushing into the room Logan unplugged the waffle iron, opened a window and began fanning smoke toward the open window. When the alarm stopped shrilly beeping Logan stopped fanning and examined the disaster his wife had made. There was runny waffle batter splattered on nearly every surface in the kitchen and egg shells on the floor. Rory had retreated from the kitchen and he found her with streaming eyes on the deck.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed," Rory whispered.

"Are these tears of disappointment or are your eyes just reacting to the smoke?" Logan asked.

"Both," Rory said.

"It was a sweet gesture honey, but there's a reason why I do the cooking in our house," Logan teased lightly.

"I know," Rory said, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Logan said, "Why don't you go shower. I'll make an edible breakfast and start working on this mess."

"I could help," Rory said hopefully.

"No, you have to get ready to go to your Grandma's for the dress fitting," Logan said, "I want to be sure that you'll be back before our friends start arriving,"

Reluctantly Rory headed back upstairs to shower and dress. When she arrived back in the kitchen a steaming pile of French toast was waiting on the table. Rory hungrily wolfed down an impressive four pieces before rising from the table and announcing that she needed to get going or she was going to be late.

When Rory arrived at the Gilmore Estate her Mother's jeep was already in the driveway. Rory hurried to the door and was quickly ushered inside by the current maid. After taking her coat the maid led her upstairs to the same room where she'd tried on dresses for her own wedding which her Grandmother had also planned.

"Glad you could join us today Rory," Emily said in a tone that told Rory she should have arrived earlier.

Glancing at her watch she noted that it was actually still five minutes before the agreed upon meeting time. Deciding to keep that fact to herself, Rory simply smiled at her Grandmother and took the seat Emily had motioned to. Rory felt slightly better when ten minutes later a frazzled Sookie was shown into the room by the maid and her Grandmother sternly offered, "Sookie, we're so glad you could join us today," in way of a greeting.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said quietly.

"No apologies are necessary, just take a seat next to Rory," Emily said sharply.

Sookie sank into the chair beside Rory's before whispering, "Martha's teething and Davie was being a terror; she's lucky I'm only five minutes late."

"Just ignore her," Rory whispered back, "She gets so wound up about this wedding planning and has a hard time understanding why no one takes it as seriously as she does."

Sookie had started to say something in return when Lorelai appeared from behind the privacy screen in her wedding gown. It was a brilliantly white dress of matted satin. It had a fitted halter top with a full a-line skirt and a short train. The exquisite beading and embroidery along the empire waist line, the hem and train were minimal. Overall it was a relatively simple dress; but it was extremely Lorelai and it made her glow. Emily, Rory and Sookie admired the dress and exclaimed over how lovely Lorelai looked in it. Holly, who had helped with the dresses for Rory's wedding as well, helped Lorelai up onto a raised platform so she could begin pinning the hem to the right length.

"Rory, why don't you go try on the bridesmaid dress that your mother and I chose," Emily instructed cheerfully.

Rory hadn't seen the bridesmaid dresses yet. Her mother had told her that they were a deep crimson color and that they would complement her own gown, but beside that, she knew nothing. Hanging on the wall behind the privacy screen were two garment bags. Rory carefully unzipped the one bearing the name, 'Rory Huntzberger.' From the bag Rory extracted a floor length dress with a halter top that was similar to her mother's dress. Where the empire waist met the V-split in the halter top was a rather large Austrian crystal brooch in a starburst design. At first glance Rory thought the brooch looked slightly tacky but once she had pulled the dress on she changed her mind. Rory gaped at herself in the mirror; how was it possible that her Grandmother thought this dress was appropriate for a wedding? It fit her like a glove, hugging her in all the right places. The halter top was slit moderately low and exposed what Rory thought to be too much cleavage. She had to admit that the dress was stunning and would look amazing alongside her mother's dress; but she was still unsure about wearing it in public, let alone to a religious ceremony.

Stepping out from behind the privacy screen a blush crept up Rory's neck. She cleared her throat to announce her presence and saw Sookie's eye widen at the sight of the dress.

"Rory," Emily gushed, "You look amazing in that dress."

"You're sure it's not too revealing?" Rory asked.

"No, its prefect," Emily said.

"Well, if you're sure," Rory said uncertainly as she looked toward her mother for comment.

"Babe, you look awesome," Lorelai exclaimed, "Holly," Lorelai said addressing the woman crouched at her feet, pinning and motioned at Rory, "Thank you, that is exactly what I was looking for."

"Sookie, why don't you go try yours on too," Emily said.

"Do I have to?" Sookie muttered under her breath.

Rory smiled supportively at Sookie as she rose from her chair. When Sookie emerged several minutes late she looked as unsure as Rory had about the dress. But, as a full-figured woman, Sookie filled out the dress and it looked stunning on her curvy frame. Rory was beginning to see why her Mother and Grandmother loved it so much. When Sookie moved beside Lorelai the pairing of the two dresses was genius.

Holly made adjustments to Rory and Sookie's dresses when she'd finished with Lorelai's. The three of them would need to come back for another fitting within the next couple of weeks. Emily talked Lorelai and Sookie into staying for a drink before heading back to Stars Hollow, but Rory had declined, wanting to get home before their guests began to arrive.

"Honey, I'm home," Rory sang after she'd hung her jacket in the front closet.

"In the kitchen," Logan responded.

In the kitchen Rory found Logan marinating steaks and forming a hamburger mixture into patties. Rory hopped onto the counter beside where he was working to watch him. When he'd finished with the patties he washed his hands and poured her a drink from a pitcher in the fridge.

"So, how was the dress thing?" Logan asked.

"It went fine," Rory said, "You are going to be shocked when you see my bridesmaid dress."

"That hideous?" Logan asked.

"No, it is amazingly sexy," Rory said, "I couldn't believe that my Grandmother had a hand in picking it out. It looks like something she would typically find inappropriate for any occasion, much less a wedding."

"Well, that will make your mother's wedding more enjoyable," Logan said with a smirk.

Rory slugged his arm gently and said, "It would be enjoyable without the risqué dress,"

"I know," Logan said in defense, "I said MORE enjoyable."

"Do you need any help here?" Rory asked as she watched him start preparing a fruit salad.

"Do I need to remind you about the waffle incident this morning?" Logan asked with a grin.

Blushing Rory said, "I bet even I could cut fruit in cubes."

"I'm not sure I trust you with a sharp knife," Logan said, "Why don't you just watch."

"No fun," Rory pouted.

"Sorry, it's for your own good," Logan said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Remembering their escapades from the night before the kiss deepened quickly. Logan abandoned the fruit and pressed himself between Rory's thighs where she was still seated on the counter. Rory threaded her fingers into his hair and moaned when she felt his arousal pushing against her through his pants. Logan slid his hands up her back underneath her shirt and whispered into her ear, "Do you think we have time?"

A voice that belonged to neither of them answered that question for them, "Are the two of you working on making me an uncle yet?"

The couple sprang apart and embarrassedly adjusted their askew clothing. Finn stood in the doorway to the kitchen smiling broadly at them.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Logan hissed.

"I thought this might be more fun," Finn replied, "And I was right. Consider this pay back for all the times you walked in on me."

"That was different," Logan said, "You and I lived in the same apartment. It's a little hard not to walk in on someone when they are going at it on the living room couch."

Changing the subject Rory said, "Finn, did you bring a date?"

"I thought about it but decided against it," Finn explained, "We haven't seen much of you two since you moved to the big city. I thought it might be distracting to have a girl here. Plus she might be bored having never met any of my friends before."

"That was thoughtful of you, Finn," Rory said.

"Anything I can help with in here, mate?" Finn asked as he watched Logan resume cutting fruit.

"Sure," Logan accepted gratefully, "Do you think you can get the grill going out on the deck?"

"No problem," Finn said.

"Rory can show you where the charcoal and kerosene is located, but under no circumstances is she to help you beyond that," Logan warned.

Finn and Rory collected the charcoal, kerosene and grilling utensils from the garage before making their way out to the desk.

"Love?" Finn asked confused, "Why aren't you allowed to help me with the grill?"

"I am more or less banned from any work that involves food preparation," Rory said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Well, I seem to lack any genes that support any kind of kitchen domesticity," Rory explained, "That and I nearly started a kitchen fire this morning when I tried to make Logan waffles."

"Ah," Finn said as he wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders, "I've missed the two of you."

Within the hour Colin, Steph, Paris and Doyle had also arrived. As Logan pulled together the finishing touches of the barbeque Rory showed everyone into their guest rooms. After returning to the kitchen Rory helped Logan arrange everything buffet style on the island in the kitchen. As everyone served themselves they moved out onto the deck to sit at the table under the large umbrella. It was perfect weather to sit outside and enjoy a picnic dinner; they had lucked out considering that it was nearly October. The friends sat on the deck eating, drinking and chatting until the sun began to set over the ocean and the air cooled down considerably.

Logan produced a store-bought chocolate cake for dessert which everyone enjoyed as they sat around the large dining room table and played Canasta. When the girl's team had soundly defeated the guys; the guys decided to play a more manly game and retreated to the basement where Logan's poker table was set up.

Deciding that the girls also needed a new activity Rory suggested that they take advantage of the hot tub on the deck. Rory changed quickly into a black bikini before retrieving beach towels from the hall closet for the three of them. After checking the temperature of the water in the hot tub and removing the cover Rory headed into the kitchen and grabbed three glasses and a bottle of wine. The three of them climbed in and for a little while just enjoyed the sound of crashing waves, the hot massaging water and their wine before talking.

"So," Steph said, "Can I assume that neither of you are pregnant since both of you are consuming wine in a hot tub?"

"God, no," Paris snapped quickly, "Do you know what a kid would do to my career at this point?"

Steph and Paris both turned to Rory who said, "Me neither. I'm not ready yet."

"What about Logan," Steph asked, "What are his thoughts?"

"Logan has baby fever," Rory said, "But he understands why we can't have a baby right now."

"Logan has baby fever, that is so cute," Steph shrieked.

"I think it has a lot to do with the fact that his sister is expecting," Rory said, "She's been showing for a little while now and she looks so cute. Not to mention Jimmy and Janis."

"Why can't you have a baby right now?" Steph asked curiously.

"I'm not ready," Rory explained, "I just graduated from college and I've had a real grown-up job for precisely one week. I want to be established in my career before we have kids. Plus, I want Logan to myself for a little while longer."

"How's the job going, Gilmore?" Paris interjected, "Does everyone still hate you?"

"No, I made a friend," Rory said proudly.

"Good for you," Paris said in a patronizing tone.

"His name is Kevin and we've become friends over his quest to figure out why he knows my name," Rory explained.

"Sounds awkward," Steph said.

"It was at first, I just thought he was trying to annoy me," Rory said, "Turns out he needed a friend too and while he recognized my name from somewhere, his search to figure out where began in an effort to get to know me better."

"Does Logan know about Kevin?" Steph asked.

"Kevin and I are just friends," Rory reiterated, "Logan does know and already threw a little jealous fit about it."

"But you're fine now?" Steph asked.

"I think so," Rory said, "He gets that he's being stupid and he also gets that I need an ally at work no matter what their gender is. I'm going to need a friend who has my back when the truth about my identity breaks."

Changing the subject Steph asked, "So Paris, how's married life?"

Paris glowed a little when she answered, "Perfect."

"Care to expand on that at all?" Rory asked, sounding surprised over Paris' enthusiastic answer.

"I'm not really one to get all sentimental and emotional," Paris began.

"Duh," Steph inserted.

Paris shot her a look before continuing, "I thought that things would be the same after we got married. I mean we've lived together for years now; what's really going to change just because we are now legally bound to one another, right? But just the knowledge that in the eyes of the law and God, we belong to one another is special or something."

"Paris," Steph cooed, "You really do have a heart in there."

"Shut up, Vanderbilt," Paris snapped back, "Just because I don't tear up over long distance television commercials and harbor a secret passion to frolic in a field of daisies with puppies doesn't mean I don't have feelings. You can be a tough chick and still be capable of loving someone else completely."

"I was just teasing, Paris," Steph said, "Sheesh."

Sensing that a change in topic was warranted Rory asked, "So, Steph, any idea when Colin's going to pop the question?"

Steph was quiet for a moment before answering, "I don't know."

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Steph responded, "Everything is fine. I've been having doubts lately about whether he really loves me or not. I mean, he tells me that he loves me but I'm not convinced that he means it. I worry that he's only saying it at this point to hold onto me. I'm worried that I'm investing so much in a relationship that isn't going anywhere. What if he just sees me as someone he's wasting time with until the right girl comes along?"

"I'm sure that isn't the case, Steph," Rory said, "I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, for real."

"So, why hasn't he proposed?" Steph pouted, "You and Logan have been married for over a year; what's he waiting for."

"I don't think you can gauge your relationship against what Logan and I have; they are too different," Rory explained, "I think Colin is a little freaked out by the idea of marriage but if you give him time he knows that you are it for him."

"You really think so?" Steph asked sounding relieved.

"Yes," Rory and Paris said in unison.

"I don't spend much time with the two of you, but even I can see that he's crazy about you," Paris said kindly.

The girls continued to chat and giggle in the hot tub as the bottle of wine grew emptier. Meanwhile in the basement the guys' poker playing had not progressed past a few hands; they were too busy visiting as well.

"How's life in New York treating the two of you?" Colin asked Logan.

"It's good so far. Rory misses living here though," Logan said, "You'll all have to come visit us there sometime too."

"And how's work?" Colin asked.

"For me it's been fine, you know, run of the mill," Logan said, "Rory hasn't been fairing quite as well. The people in her department haven't been very welcoming of her."

"Because of her connections to the top?" Doyle asked.

"No one actually realized that the two of us are married; Rory wanted it that way," Logan said, "At least for the time being. She is using her maiden name."

"So why don't they like her?" Finn asked sounding sad for Rory.

"She was the first person hired by Huntzberger Media Group and in fact ended up starting the same day that management changed hands. They don't trust that she isn't there to spy on them or take their jobs," Logan explained.

"That's got to be hard for her," Finn commented.

"It has been," Logan said, "But she finally made a friend…named Kevin."

"It sounds like you aren't real fond of Kevin," Colin observed.

Logan sighed and said, "To be fair, I don't know Kevin. But it irritates me a little bit that her first friend in the office is a guy."

"Jealous much?" Finn asked with a grin.

"I'm trying very hard not to be," Logan said, "But I don't think I'm succeeding."

"It doesn't sound like it," Colin confirmed.

"I just need to keep reminding myself that she'll need a friend when the truth about who she really is breaks," Logan said, "She bound to not be very popular when that happens."

Changing the subject Finn decided to grill another one of their group, "Colin, when might your lovely girlfriend be displaying her own fantastic piece of all important jewelry?"

"Are you asking me when I'm going to propose?" Colin asked confused.

"Yes," Finn replied simply.

"Why didn't you just ask that then?" Colin asked.

"I believe the last time I inquired you forbade me from ever using the words: propose, ring, engagement, marriage or commitment, in your presence" Finn rattled off.

"Hmmmm, I don't recall that," Colin said.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" Logan asked curiously.

"If I have to," Colin said snidely, "I wasn't aware that we were playing truth or dare. I do plan to one day ask Steph to marry me. I just have no idea when that might be. Just the thought it gives me a stomach ache."

"I remember the feeling," Doyle said, "It became clear that Paris expected a proposal and every time I thought about it I thought I was going to hurl."

"How did you get past it?" Colin asked.

"Let's just say that Paris can be very persuasive, not to mention threatening, when she wants to be," Doyle said with a chuckle.

"I believe that, mate," Finn said, "Your wife scares the crap out of me."

Conversation in the basement continued for another hour before the guys conceded that no real poker playing was actually going to happen. They decided that maybe they should head upstairs and see what the girls were up to.

"Ace," Logan whispered as he tried to gently shake his wife awake. When he and the guys had returned upstairs they'd found the girls wrapped in beach towels, asleep on the couch in front of the television which was playing old re-runs of _'Growing Pains.' _After a little detective work the guys deduced that the girls had gotten tipsy off wine in the hot tub before moving inside and falling asleep on the couch.

Rory tried to push Logan away saying, "Too early to get up, five more minutes."

Stifling laughter Logan, Doyle and Colin lifted their significant others off the couch and carried them off to bed.

In their bedroom Logan stripped a slightly damp bikini off his sleeping wife and replaced it with a nightgown. Gently he tucked her sleeping form under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Logan?" her sleep worn voice came a moment after he'd risen off the bed.

Returning to her side, he perched on the edge of the bed and said, "Yeah?"

"I love you," she said before she drifted back off into a wine induced slumber.

"I love you too," he said even though he knew that she was already far away in her conscience. Kissing her lips lightly he rose again from the bed and went into their bathroom.

**Author's Note: **Here is part one of their weekend at the ocean. I hope it is living up to expectation. The next chapter will also be dedicated to their time at the ocean with their friends. I tried to make this chapter longer for the people who have been begging for that—just for you information, this chapter is about 5 pages longer than I normally do. Based on the most current episode of GG on TV I clearly guessed about how much money Logan had in his trust fund…but I'm sure all of you will forgive me for that and just continue to go along with the story. I'm sure there are other points that I've been wrong about. Anyway, please review—I love to know how I am doing. Also, offer any suggestions you might have, I love to hear the directions other people would like to see my story move in. Thanks!


	9. Back to the Real World

The next morning as Rory slowly became conscience again, a slight alcohol-induced fog still permeated her brain. Gingerly she rose from the bed and with her eyes clamped shut against the light, searched blindly for the aspirin bottle. After downing a couple of aspirin she made her way back to the bed. After burrowing under the covers Rory scooted closer to Logan's warm form and ran a hand over his abdomen.

"Morning, love," Finn drawled sleepily from under the comforter.

Leaping from the bed Rory took the sheet with her and wrapped it around her body before screeching, "Finn, what are you doing in my bed."

"I must have wandered into the wrong room," Finn explained with a sheepish smile.

"Get out!" Rory demanded loudly, pointing determinedly at the door.

"What seems to be the problem in here?" A flustered Logan asked as he charged into the room.

"Your wife is all worked up because I accidentally stumbled into the wrong bed," Finn explained.

"You didn't feel her up or anything did you?" Logan asked.

"No, but she got a nice feel," Finn said with a wink in Rory's direction.

"Oh my God," Rory moaned, "Please tell me that I did not share my bed with Finn all night long."

Logan snickered, finding the humor in the situation, "You did not share your bed with Finn all night long. I got up about an hour ago to start making breakfast. I found Finn on the couch where he must have passed out after raiding our liquor cabinet last night. I woke him up and told him to go get some sleep in his bed. He must have wandered in here by mistake."

"Finn," Rory addressed him, "Didn't you happen to notice that the bed was already occupied?"

"I'm still pretty hung over, love," Finn admitted, "Besides it's not all that unusual for me to wake up with women I can't quite remember in the morning."

"Finn, why don't I show you to your bed," Logan offered as he steered Finn out of their bedroom, "Ace, take a quick shower then come help me in the kitchen."

"Aren't you worried I'll burn the place down?" Rory asked testily.

"I have tasks for you that don't include cooking," Logan replied, ignoring his wife's tone.

Half an hour later Rory arrived in the kitchen freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a tank-top. Logan put her to work setting out plates, silverware and glasses for breakfast. He could tell that she was still not in the best of moods, so he left her to work quietly as he fried bacon and sausage on the stovetop. He had a thick mixture of eggs prepared to start making omelets with as soon as their guests began to arrive downstairs for breakfast. When she'd finished with her task he kindly asked, "There's a can of frozen orange juice thawing on the counter; do you think you can mix it in a pitcher for me." Rory nodded at him and quietly went to work.

"Everything okay," he finally asked when she'd finished making the juice and placing it in the fridge.

"I'm just crabby," Rory admitted, "I'm trying to give myself time to get over it before speaking to anyone."

"The Finn thing really was an accident you know," Logan told her.

"I know," Rory said, "It's not the end of the world. Mostly I'm cranky because I woke up still slightly hung-over. I hate that, it's not me."

"Well, have some more coffee," Logan suggested as he topped off her mug from the pot, "It will pass."

As their guests woke and wandered down to the kitchen Logan cooked omelets for everyone with their choice of fillings. Sitting around the dining room table, the group continued to catch up on each other's lives as they'd been doing all weekend. Suddenly it was mid-afternoon and they had wasted half the day away with just catching up.

"We hate to be party poopers," Paris said as she and Doyle rose from the table, "But I have a shift at the hospital this evening. We need to get on the road."

Rory groaned in protest of their weekend ending and said, "I suppose we all need to get back to the real world eventually."

"Steph and I need to head out as well," Colin said as he also rose from the table, "I have some reports that I promised my father by this evening. I should have done them on Friday, but as the saying goes, hindsight is 20/20."

Within a half an hour Rory and Logan found themselves alone in the kitchen again. This time they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes, rather than preparing them, and Rory was in a much better mood.

"So, what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"The plan for what?" Rory asked.

"When are we heading back to New York?" Logan asked.

"Let's hang out for a few more hours before leaving. It's kind of nice to have this place all to ourselves," Rory suggested.

After they'd finished the dishes they headed down to the narrow strip of beach behind their house. Each removed their shoes leaving them under the deck and rolled up their pant legs. Hand in hand they walked for over a mile down the beach. The roar of the ocean made it impossible to carry on a conversation, so silently they enjoyed this time together.

As they walked Rory's thoughts turned to Kevin. He had been dangerously close to the truth about her identity at lunch on Friday. She was confident that after a weekend of research he would have solved the mystery. She was anxious about how he would react and what it would mean for their budding friendship. She wondered if she'd be able to keep the secret between the two of them or if it would leak out to the rest of the department. Maybe Kevin would use what he'd discovered as an "in" with the rest of the department.

Logan was also thinking about work. He'd been editor and chief for one week. The week had gone fine, but he was concerned with how this upcoming week would go. He knew that his new responsibilities were being transferred to him slowly as he acclimated to it all. He figured he'd be taking on more and more of the intended work load over the next month or so until he was finally covering all of it on his own. He knew that as the work load picked up he would have less and less time with Rory at home. He was fairly certain that she was aware of this too; but he still worried about how she'd adjust. It made him even more anxious for the office to know that Rory was his wife. At least then he could spend a little time with her at work; maybe they could eat lunch together everyday. If he hadn't known how serious she was about keeping her identity under wraps he might be tempted to start a rumor that would lead to the truth being revealed.

When the couple arrived back at the house they gathered their shoes and headed inside. Their plan was to finish cleaning up from the weekend and prepare their house once again to be uninhabited for awhile; before packing up the Escalade and heading back to the city. Logan headed into the kitchen to unload the dishwasher while Rory swept and vacuumed the kitchen, living room and dining room. When she'd finished Rory wound the cord back up and started to move toward the front closet where they kept the vacuum cleaner. Her progress was interrupted when she spotted someone clad in her pink terry-cloth bathroom standing on the stairs. She gasped; startled, before she realized that it was Finn.

"What's all the racket, Love?" Finn asked as he shaded his eyes from the bright light coming in through the patio doors.

At the sound of Finn's voice Logan rushed over from the kitchen. He and Rory exchanged a quick look of surprised panic; how had they both forgotten that Finn had still been upstairs sleeping? He hadn't come down for breakfast and in the following chaos of everyone else leaving they had simply forgotten about them.

"Finn," Logan said, sounding unsure of what to say next, "You're up."

"Yeah, your wife woke me up with the bloody vacuum cleaner," Finn said as he looked around the empty living room, "Where is everyone?"

"Well, everyone else took off after breakfast, early this afternoon," Rory explained, "Paris had a shift this evening and Colin had some reports to get to his father."

"And no one woke me?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Well, you were still pretty hung over when I fished you out of bed with Rory this morning," Logan explained, "We thought it might be best if we let you sleep it off."

"That explains why I couldn't find my clothes," Finn said sheepishly, gesturing to the bathrobe, "They must be on the floor in your room."

"Finn, why don't you go get dressed and I'll find you something to eat," Logan offered.

Without another word Finn turned around and climbed back up the stairs. Logan and Rory quickly retreated to the kitchen where they could hold in their laughter no longer.

"Did you know he was still up there?" Logan asked through his laughter.

"No, I completely forgot," Rory said as she laughed too, "Poor Finn."

"Good thing we didn't decide to stage a repeat of Friday night," Logan said.

Rory shook her head as she thought about how much more mortifying the situation could have been than the one they were currently living. Straightening up and shaking off their giggles the couple worked together to pull together a tray of sandwiches, a bowl of chips and some fruit before Finn arrived back downstairs, fully dressed.

The threesome ate quietly at the table for a while before Finn said, "You two forgot I was even up there, didn't you?"

"Oh Finn," Rory said, "Don't feel bad. We're so sorry."

"I think I'd feel better if you denied that you'd forgotten me," Finn said with a sad sort of sniff.

Not feeling like an apology would make a difference at this point Logan and Rory quietly continued to munch on their sandwiches. When Finn had finished his sandwich and pushed his plate away from him he said, "I am tired of being the odd man out; I'm tired of being alone. I want what you and Colin have."

"I can assure you that Colin and I are just friends," Logan joked.

"I'm being serious, Mate. You have Rory and Colin has Steph and who do I have? No one," Finn said, "Where do you find a great girl like Rory?"

"I don't have the answer to that one," Logan replied, "Truth is I was not looking for Rory; she just happened. And I'm sure that when the time is right the perfect girl for you will just happen too."

"Any suggestions on how to speed up the process?" Finn asked.

"I have one," Rory offered meekly, "But you might not like it."

"Try me," Finn said seriously.

"Cut back on your alcohol consumption," Rory said, "From my experience girls can see themselves having fun with a guy like you; but not actually settling down."

"I can do that," Finn declared, "What else?"

"I think that alone might do the trick," Logan said, "You're a great catch, man. Girls will be able to see that if they can see the real you and not the drunk you."

"I happen to agree," Rory said with a smile, "Your charm works so much better when there isn't a varnish of booze on it."

"I'm charming? Who knew?" Finn said with an easy smile as he helped bring the lunch dishes to the sink.

"We're really sorry we forgot you were up there," Logan said.

"That's okay," Finn said, "At least you didn't leave me here alone when you went back to New York. Then I really would have been confused."

Together the three of them finished tidying up the house before closing it up. Out on the driveway Finn hugged Logan and Rory good-bye and thanked them for the fun weekend.

"Come visit us in New York sometime," Rory said.

"I will," Finn agreed.

In the Escalade Logan drove as Rory silently watched the familiar scenery flash by. It was still a little sad to be leaving her beloved beach house; but the apartment was beginning to feel more and more like home. When they reached the freeway Logan took Rory's hand and said, "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm trying to think of a great girl for Finn," Rory said, "But I'm afraid that I don't know very many redheads."

"I think we should think outside of the box for this one," Logan said, "After all, maybe the perfect girl for Finn isn't a redhead. I always went for blondes; but I find myself married to a beautiful brunette."

"True," Rory said with a smile.

Their trip back into the city was uneventful and quiet as each thought about the weekend with their friends. Tomorrow would be the start of another work week that would keep them on their toes.

**Author's Note:** First, let me apologize profusely for the delay in this chapter: I'm so, so, so, so SORRY! Second, let me offer my excuses: my computer at home is at the shop, my computer at work was actually tied up doing actual work type thing (strange, I know), and on top of that things have just in general been INSANE! Things should improve though. Hopefully I can get back to my schedule of posting approximately once a week. I know everyone missed the story and honestly, so did I. Here's hoping I can make up for some lost time—goodness knows I have TONS of ideas floating around in my head for this story! This chapter is shorter than I hoped for and the content is also different than I thought it might be…hopefully it still meets expectations. The forthcoming chapters should be longer again.

Also, after one of my last chapters someone pointed out that if Paris just started medical school she would not yet be an intern at the hospital…let's pretend that she completed a large amount of her medical school curriculum at Yale and transferred to NY to finish up the rest. Let's pretend that she is ahead of schedule—I know this might not be plausible in real life, but for the sake of my story, let's just go along with it—Thanks!!

As always, please leave reviews—they honestly do inspire me to write. And, I still love to hear people's idea for this story. I don't always use them, but often they inspire me anyway! Thanks!!

The next chapter should consist of Monday back at work and Kevin's latest theory…stay tuned.


	10. Revelations

It was early Monday morning and Rory was standing half-dressed in front of their closet contemplating her wardrobe options. She wanted to look professional, but not overly so. She was trying to pick an outfit that said, 'business casual.' This morning at nine marked her first ever department brainstorming session and she'd gotten it into her head that maybe her outfit would influence what her co-workers thought about her. She did realize however, that her co-workers could probably care less how she was dressed; they were determined to punish her for being the first new hire made by Huntzberger Media Group. But she was desperate; she wanted so badly for them to at least accept her, if not like her.

"You better hurry up, Ace," Logan said as he emerged from the bathroom, straightening his tie, "It's going on 7:30 and I know you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Crap," Rory said as she peered at the alarm clock across the room to confirm that Logan was telling her the truth.

"Need help?" Logan asked as he stopped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping a brief kiss on a bare shoulder.

"Business casual," Rory said in way of accepting his offer of help.

Logan slid the hangers around for less than thirty seconds before declaring, "Knee-length khaki skirt, black v-neck sweater, mid-calf height black boots with heels."

"How did you and my Mother get that gift and I didn't?" Rory pouted as she pulled the skirt and sweater from the closet and quickly pulled them on.

"I don't know," Logan said as Rory hurried into the bathroom to finish up her make-up and hair, "I'm going to put two pop-tarts into the toaster for you, then, I'm out the door. Flavor preference?"

"S'mores," Rory called to him, "I have a feeling I'll need the extra sugar this morning."

Rory finished getting ready in under ten minutes and grabbed her pop-tarts on the way out the door. Rory munched her breakfast as she made her way down 42nd street toward the office. She was anxious for the brainstorming session this morning and to get her new story assignments. Overall, besides the whole thing where her co-workers loathed her, Rory was pleased with the way her first week had gone; working at a big New York City newspaper had been everything she'd hoped it would be. She had enjoyed working on her stories. She only hoped that her second week would go just as smoothly, if not even more so.

Rory stopped at the kitchenette on the way to her desk to get coffee and promptly bumped into Kevin. She could tell instantly by the way he was studying her that he'd come to a conclusion and was now looking for clues to confirm his theory. His eyes came to rest on her engagement and wedding bands on her left hand and she could almost see him marking off a check on the mental list in his head.

"So, you know who I am?" Rory asked.

"I think so," Kevin confirmed.

"Is it going to be an problem for you to keep it a secret?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so; but I would like to discuss my findings with you," Kevin said, sounding formal and somewhat distant.

"Lunch?" Rory asked.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at eleven forty-five," Kevin said before he turned and walked away from her.

Rory understood why Kevin was keeping his distance. Had she been in his shoes, having just found out that he'd been having lunch with the boss's wife, she'd be keeping her distance too. She just hoped that after lunch today they could go back to being friends. At her desk Rory booted up her computer, checked her email and printed off the list of notes she'd made for this morning's meeting.

At five minutes to nine Rory headed to the large conference room where her department held their brainstorming sessions. She was the first to arrive; studying the layout of the room she opted for a seat off to the side, not wanting to make herself a target on purpose. As her co-workers entered the room and found seats Rory found that she was still sitting alone. She tried to offer warm smiles to those nearest to her; but she wasn't surprised when they quickly turned away again. When Kevin entered the room and took the seat next to her she knew that their friendship would survive her secret.

"Hey Rory," Kevin said loudly enough for all their co-workers to hear, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Rory replied, "How are you?"

"Good," Kevin said with a smile, "How was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?"

"My husband and I are from Hartford. We went home for the weekend and spend time with friends," Rory answered, "What did you do?"

"Not much," Kevin said, "Saw a couple of movies with friends."

When Darin entered the room conversations died down and everyone gave him their full attention. Rory's mind began to whir, wondering if she should speak up and offer her ideas or if that would just gain her more enemies. Kevin answered that question for her when he suddenly whispered, "I know you might be tempted to hold back, but don't. You don't want them to doubt your credibility as an journalist. They might just start to accept you if they realize your worth. Despite all their pettiness about you being the first Huntzberger hire they all love this paper and want the best for it."

"Good morning everyone," Darin said jovially, "I hope everyone had wonderful weekends. Now, let's get down to business." Darin moved in front of a large wipe board that occupied most of the wall at the head of the room; catching Rory's eye he motioned for her to join him up there. As she rose from her seat she caught the smirk on Kevin's face.

"As all of you know," Darin began, as Rory joined him in front of the group, "I have a long tradition of recruiting the newest member of our team to write on the board for us during these sessions. Let's give Kevin a round of applause, thanking him for providing this service for the last fourteen months."

Rory moved toward the board and picked up several of the different colored markers she noticed along the ledge. Instinctively Rory chose a color and from the memorized list in her head she wrote each of the categories that her department covered along the top of the board, underlining each.

Darin watched her with interest, surprised at her proactive approach. Deciding to get things moving he read the first category she'd listed on the far left side of the board. "Who has ideas for 'Your Money?'"

Paige, a women in her late twenties raised her hand then offered, "We could consider doing a recap of the 529 college savings plan now that college classes have back underway for a month or so now."

Mike didn't even raise his hand, but instead just interjected, "We could do a study of prices on common household items at different big name stores to see which is the best bargain."

A few others offered ideas as well which Rory quickly jotted down to keep up with the steady flow of topics. When the flow stopped Darin said, "Looks like that's it, let's move onto…"

Rory interrupted him saying, "I have a couple ideas that weren't mentioned."

Darin looked surprised. Rory wasn't sure if he was surprised that she'd been so bold as to interrupt him, or if he was surprised that she was going to offer ideas at her first ever brainstorming session. "Sure Rory, go ahead," he said.

Somewhat shyly, now that she had the room's attention Rory offered, "We could do something about home loans, equity account and refinancing."

"It's been done," someone in the back said rather unkindly.

"Well, I'm new, I didn't know," Rory said, "I know that our angle is 'Your Money,' but we could do something about small privately held businesses and their money."

"Rory, can you explain that a little further?" Darin asked.

"Sure," Rory said, "My Mom co-owns an Inn in Stars Hollow, Connecticut with her best friend. The money to start this business came out of their pockets. While they keep their personal and business finances separate the money they make or lose at the Inn still reflects on their personal worth. We could research some tips or tax breaks for the small business owners out there."

"Intriguing," Darin said, "I like it. Any more ideas Gilmore?"

"Not for this section," Rory replied.

The same thing happened with each of the following areas that their department covered. When the ideas from the staff died down Rory offered a few of her own, some were rejected because they'd recently been done; but for nearly all of the areas Rory offered an idea that Darin seemed especially impressed with. When all the areas had been adequately covered Darin announced that he'd be handing out story assignments by one this afternoon and dismissed the staff. Rory took a seat in the front row and began copying the list they'd generated onto her legal pad, assuming that Darin would need a hardcopy of the list.

"Gilmore, what are you doing?" Darin asked.

"Making you a hard copy of the list," she explained.

"My assistant Melanie, who you have not met yet, as she was out on vacation last week, will be in shortly to do that," Darin said.

"Oh," Rory said as she quit writing, "Why doesn't…"

"Why doesn't Melanie take on the duty of writing down the ideas during these sessions?" Darin asked, anticipating her question. When Rory nodded he continued, "I feel it is good for our new hires to be put in this position. You may not believe it but some of them have the tendency to fade into the background and not offer a lot in the beginning. If they are out in front of everyone they feel the pressure to contribute. I don't think we're going to have that problem with you though are we?"

"I tend to be fairly driven when it comes to my work," Rory said.

"I've noticed," Darin replied, "In the week that you've been here you have already demonstrated to me your talent for this kind of work and if I'm not mistaken, you will go far in this business."

Rory blushed a little and said, "Thank you for saying so, it is nice to hear."

"Have you looked at the paper today?" Darin asked.

"No, I hadn't had time yet," Rory admitted.

"Well, let me congratulate you on being one of few in our department's history to ever have two by-line's in one issue," Darin said.

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Truly," Darin said, "Your flu short story and organic foods story were both published in today's paper."

"Wow!" was all Rory could muster.

"Your story assignments for this week are going to be much more significant pieces than what you were assigned last week, are you ready for the challenge?" Darin asked.

"Bring it on," Rory said confidently.

"Will do," Darin replied sounding somewhat proud of his newest staff reporter.

Back at her desk Rory flipped quickly to her department's section of today's paper and sure enough; there were two by-lines that read, "_By Rory Gilmore_." She appeared to be the only person who hadn't already noticed, she had voicemails from her mother, Paris and both her grandparents congratulating her on her first two by-lines. In her purse her sidekick buzzed. Already knowing who would be texting her she pulled it out and read, _"You always have to raise the bar, don't you? It wasn't enough to just have your first by-line, you had to get two. Seriously though Ace, congratulations! I am so proud of you! I wish I could come congratulate you in person."_

Grinning Rory texted back, _"Don't you approve all the copy for the papers? Didn't you already know? How could you not tell me?"_

A minute later Logan replied saying, _"I did already know but wanted it to be a surprise until you saw it in person."_

Rory texted him back again saying, _"Darin wrecked that, he congratulated me on it before I got to see it. I can't believe you didn't tell me."_

Logan texted back one last time with, _"Darin may need to fear for his job…just kidding."_

Rory met Kevin in the lobby as planned at quarter to twelve. Silently they walked until they agreed upon a small deli three blocks from the office. After ordering their sandwiches at the counter they found a table near the back.

"So, you think you've got it all figured out," Rory prompted Kevin.

"If you're Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, who is married to our mutual boss, Logan Huntzberger," Kevin said.

"Yep," Rory confirmed, "Sounds like you've got it all figured out."

"Wow, now I get why you were so worried about it getting out," Kevin said, "If you think our co-workers are hard on you now, just wait until they get wind of this."

"You aren't going to tell them are you? Rory asked sounding panicked.

"No, but like you said last week, it will eventually come out," Kevin said, "It's bound to. Can I ask you a question?" When Rory nodded gravely he continued, "Why would you even accept a job at a Huntzberger company, especially the one where your own husband works?"

"Well, my plan was to accept a job anywhere but at a Huntzberger company. Unfortunately my husband and father-in-law had other plans for me," Rory explained, "My father-in-law graciously arranged an interview for me at New York Daily News, which at the time I had no idea was the newest acquisition of the Huntzberger Media Group. He'd been toying with the idea of moving Logan to one of his New York papers and said he just wanted to help me get a job in the city too. Little did I know that the interview was with Mitchum himself and Logan. They set me up and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Sounds a little controlling," Kevin said.

"I could see why you might think that," Rory said, "But it really isn't like that. Think about it this way; if you owned a major media conglomerate and you had a daughter-in-law who majored in journalism at Yale, would you let her go to work for the competition?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't," Kevin said sounding surprised at his own answer, "Which brings us to my next question. Considering how much your and your husband must be worth why even bother working? Aren't you supposed to stay at home and be a society wife?"

"My mother-in-law and Grandmother would love for me to stay home and be a society wife; I plan to disappoint them forever in that regard," Rory said with a mischievous smile, "I love to write. I have known since I was a little girl that one day I would be a journalist. Just because I fell in love with someone from society didn't mean I was going to change my life plan."

"Your marriage wasn't arranged then?" Kevin asked, "I know a lot of society marriages are arranged. They are made to look genuine, but a lot of them aren't."

Rory had a hard time holding back her laughter and said, "I'll tell you just how far from arranged our marriage was. When Logan and I got engaged his parents actually disowned him and out of fear that they'd find some way to keep us apart we eloped in Austria."

"They actually disowned him?" Kevin asked, "Did they expect that he'd dump you?"

"They hoped, but for one brief shining moment Logan could see the life he wanted for himself," Rory said, "He wasn't about to give that up. He joked that if he knew that getting engaged to a girl his parents disapproved of he would have gotten engaged to someone inappropriate a long time earlier."

"Logan doesn't want to be in the newspaper business?" Kevin asked.

"Logan loves journalism as much as I do and his father does. What I meant was that he could suddenly see a future where he called the shots in his own life. Being the heir to a media conglomerate like Huntzberger Media doesn't really allow for a terribly carefree life; Logan has been being groomed to one day join and eventually take over the business since he was very young," Rory explained.

"And people think the rich have easy lives," Kevin joked.

"I know," Rory said back, "What the hell are they thinking."

"Does it bother your husband that we spend time together?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"Concerned for your future with the company?" Rory asked.

"Somewhat," Kevin said sheepishly.

"He knows about you and really I think he's just glad that I found a friend," Rory said conveniently leaving out Logan's jealous episode, "Besides I wouldn't let him fire my one friend."

"Whew," Kevin said with a grin.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Rory pleaded with him.

"No, it will come out in time, but it won't be because of me," Kevin reassured her.

"I appreciate that," Rory said gratefully.

"Well, I wouldn't want to lose my one friend either," Kevin said kindly.

When they returned to the office, story assignments had been distributed. On her chair Rory found two assignments sheets. She wasn't terribly surprised to find that one of her stories was the story she'd suggested about small businesses and their money matters. The other was an in-depth look at health spending accounts versus a more standard health insurance plan. Rory was pleased to have been assigned stories that she felt would make more of impact on people than her previous assignments. The rest of the day flew by for Rory who had immediately immersed herself in research for her new articles. She'd been vaguely aware of Kevin dropping by her cube on his way out the door to say good-bye at five o'clock. She'd promised herself then hat she'd only spend a few more minutes working before she headed home. When she finally saved her files and shut down her computer the clock read quarter to seven. Hardly believing that could be accurate Rory quickly gathered her things and noted the empty office. She seemed to be the only one still on her floor.

Carefully keeping an eye out for anyone, Rory walked up the stairs to the sixth floor. Not seeing anyone on that floor either Rory started down a hallway where she imagined Logan's office might be. When she found it she stood quietly in the doorway for a moment and watched her husband hunched over his work.

"Ace, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked when he finally noticed her presence.

"I shouldn't be here at all but the place seems to be deserted so I thought it couldn't hurt to come discuss our dinner plans in person," Rory said as she nervously glanced around the empty hallway behind her.

"I'm done for the day, we could head out together; unless you're worried about being seen with me," Logan said.

"Maybe Frank could pick us up in the underground garage?" Rory suggested.

"And take us somewhere to have a celebratory dinner for my double by-line girl," Logan finished.

"Give me a few minute head start," Rory said after Logan had contacted Frank.

Rory made her way down to the garage and climbed into the familiar Town Car. Rory's eyes darted around the garage, looking for anyone who could blow their cover. Seeing no one she let out a sigh of relief when Logan climbed into the car beside her and directed Frank to one of their favorite New York restaurants.

What Rory didn't think to look for was someone not in plain sight, but inside one of the parked cars in the garage. Someone sitting in one of these cars did notice the newest reporter in their department get into a car, followed closely by the new Editor and Chief. This person did not deduce the real truth, but assumed that the rumor about the Gilmore girl being a Huntzberger spy must really be true. This person was going to send the walls crashing down around them.

**Author's Note: **Good news, I've invested in a NEW computer and DSL. So, suddenly most of my writing will be done at home rather than at work. Which means I should be able to get back to my regular schedule of posting at least once a week. I hope to also start making the chapter's longer again. I pretty much know how the next chapter is going to play out… but if you have suggestions for me still feel free to offer. Please review--I love to hear how I'm doing. Thanks!


	11. Announcement

It was quarter past nine on Tuesday morning. Rory was taking a quick break from her work to refill her coffee mug. Walking toward the kitchenette Rory noticed several of her co-workers standing in a group whispering; when they spotted Rory the whispering stopped. Sure that they were talking about her again, Rory shrugged it off and continued on her way to get coffee. She rinsed out her mug in the sink before refilling it. She took a long swig of it as she always did before topping it back off. As she left the kitchenette to return to her desk her path was impeded by Paige.

"So," Paige said, somewhat menacingly, "It's really true then."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, fearing the worst.

"When Mike accused you of being a Huntzberger spy, he was actually right," Paige hissed.

"I don't know where you got that idea, I just work here like everyone else," Rory said defensively.

"I don't believe you. Last night I saw Mr. Huntzberger get into that car with you down in the garage," Paige explained, "I saw you checking around for witnesses before he arrived, but you couldn't see me, I was sitting in my car."

"Is that what everyone is whispering about this morning?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to get their opinion on what I should do," Paige replied.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I'm not just going to stand around and let you ruin all our careers," Paige said, "I discovered that Huntzberger Media Group has placed you in our department as a spy to determine who keeps their job and who doesn't."

Rory scoffed and said, "Is that really the only explanation you could come up with for why I might be in a car with Logan Huntzberger? I can assure you that I am not here as a spy. I really am here as simply an employee."

"We'll see about that," Paige directed at Rory's retreating back.

When Rory retuned to her desk her hands were shaking partly out of blind fury, partly out of fear. She couldn't believe that after less than two weeks at her new job her secret was already going to be revealed. Clearly she was going to have to set the record straight; the last thing she needed was Paige telling everyone that she really was a spy, but after what she saw last night she couldn't say that she blamed her for jumping to that conclusion. She wasn't sure what her next move should be. She thought about getting Logan involved in straightening this situation out and then rejected the idea; she was a big girl and could handle this on her own. After thinking for several minutes Rory knew what she must do. Rising from her chair she first headed to Kevin's cube. Popping her head in she said, "You've still got my back right?"

"You know it," Kevin said.

"I'm going to talk to Darin then," Rory said determinedly, "I've got to fix this mess."

"Good luck," was all he offered.

When Rory reached Darin's office which was a few short paces from Kevin's cube she felt nauseous. She knew that Mitchum and Logan wouldn't let her be fired from the company; but depending on how Darin took the news he could chose to make her professional life hell. She made herself knock on his doorframe before she changed her mind and ran back to her desk.

"Gilmore, what can I do for you?" Darin greeted her warmly.

"We need to talk," Rory said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Paige and the other gossip queens watching her with satisfied smiles on their faces. They thought she was turning herself in.

"Sure, come in, take a seat," Darin said.

Rory entered the office and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she said, "There are some rumors about me going around the office that I wanted to clear up."

"Rory, I know you aren't a spy for Huntzberger Media Group," Darin said immediately putting her mind at ease.

"You do?" Rory said incredulously.

"Yes, and I also know who you are, Mrs. Huntzberger," Darin said.

Rory gasped before saying, "I'm so sorry for not revealing my identity when I first started here, but you have to understand my situation…how did you find out?"

Darin smiled at her from across the desk and said, "We newspaper folk aren't known for our investigative skills for nothing. When I first heard that this paper was being bought out by Huntzberger Media Group I wanted to learn what I could about the new owner and his son who was rumored to be our new Editor and Chief. In my search I came across the story of your elopement last summer which I really only skimmed until the morning Logan started and we were in a pinch for our newest reporter to start."

"At which time you remembered the elopement story," Rory supplied.

"It's actually your husband's fault that I even put it together," Darin said, "That morning when we made the conference call to you I was surprised that he didn't even need to look at your file to dial your phone number; he seemed to know it off the top of his head. Then later when I introduced the two of you in the hallway, there seemed to be a strange vibe; like the two of you were pretending to meet for the first time for my benefit. From there I figured it all out."

"Is this going to be a problem for you?" Rory asked.

"No, I think you are a tremendous talent and I'm glad to have you in our department. I can see why your father-in-law offered you a job," Darin said.

"It was more like he wouldn't take no for an answer," Rory said.

"Well, if I were him I wouldn't let the competition snatch you up either," Darin said, "I imagine your co-workers might give you a hard time; but hang in there, I'd be willing to go to bat for you."

"What would you recommend I do about the rest of my co-workers. It seems like a bad idea to let this spy rumor get any further out of control," Rory said.

"Maybe when you are ready we have a department meeting and you just come clean with everyone," Darin said, "Being honest about it to their faces will show them that you're not trying to hide anything from them."

"Okay," Rory said, "Let's do it."

"Now?" Darin asked, "Don't you need time to prepare?"

"No, let's get this over with so I can get back to work," Rory said, "I have articles to write; I don't have time to be dealing with silly things like this."

"Why don't you go wait in the conference room and I'll round them up," Darin offered.

"Thanks Darin," Rory said.

Rory paced around the front of the conference room while Darin rounded up her co-workers. Kevin came in as soon as Darin left his cube. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm telling everyone the truth. Right now everyone thinks I'm a spy; I'd rather they know the truth than believe that," Rory explained.

"They thought you were a spy yesterday too, what changed?" Kevin asked.

"You didn't hear?" Rory asked in reply.

"I'm not exactly part of the inner circle around her," Kevin joked, "What happened?"

"Last night Paige spotted Logan and I leaving in the same car. It was late and no one was around we didn't think we'd be seen. Paige was sitting in her car and I didn't notice her," Rory explained, "This morning she's been busy spreading the word and she threatened to turn me into management."

"Which is a laugh considering that you're related to the most important people in management," Kevin said.

"True, but I didn't realize at the moment that Darin had already figured out who I was too. I was not prepared to damage my relationship with him I felt I owed it to him to come clean with him," Rory said.

People began to filter into the room. As they took their seats they openly stared at Rory. It appeared that the rumors had reached all corners of the department. When finally the entire department, including Darin, was seated before her Rory cleared her throat and said, "I am aware of the rumors going around about me being a spy for Huntzberger Media Group and I wanted to clear a few things up so we can all get back to focusing on our work instead of whether or not I am a spy." When after a few moments no one commented Rory continued, "In a way I suppose I could be considered a spy for Huntzberger, but not in the way you all think I am. You see, Logan Huntzberger is my husband and Mitchum Huntzberger is my father-in-law."

Rory paused at this point knowing that this announcement would cause a stir. Murmuring filled the room as everyone started talking at once to their neighbor. "Folks, let's let Rory finish what she has to say before we start talking," Darin yelled above the din.

"Thanks Darin," Rory said as the conversation died back down, "In passing I'm sure I will talk to my husband and father-in-law about my work and my department but not in the way you're assuming that I will. I will probably talk to them about my friend Kevin, the stories I've been assigned, and how much the coffee stinks." A few people chuckled appreciatively at her last comment, "I am here to write. I will leave the decisions about the changes Huntzberger Media Group wishes to make to the paper up to my husband and father-in-law. Many of you may be wondering why I'd even accept a position at one of the companies my father-in-law owns. Most days I'm still wondering that myself. I had planned to accept a job anywhere besides a Huntzberger company, but there is no denying Mitchum when he wants something."

At this point Darin interjected saying, "Rory is truly a talented writer and reporter, Mitchum was doing what was best for this newspaper in not letting another company snatch her up. While it is unconventional to have someone in our department who is related so closely to all our bosses I hope that you will all give her a chance."

"Darin, did you already know who Rory really was?" Mike asked.

"I picked up on a few clues the day she started and figured it out shortly there after," Darin said, "It didn't bother me at all."

Rory nodded her thanks to Darin and resumed speaking, "I hope you'll give me a chance to get to know all of you better. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Did you ask Mitchum and Logan for a job here?" Mike asked.

"No," Rory said, "Mitchum arranged an interview for me before I knew that he'd bought this paper. Had I known that he and Logan were ambushing me I never would have even shown up. I felt very strongly about earning a job on my own merit and not just because I was part of the family."

"Do you think you'll get unfair advantages because of your relationship to Logan and Mitchum?" someone in the back asked.

"I don't think so," Rory said, "I have made it more than clear that if it appears that I am getting preferential treatment I will leave and go find a job where I can advance based on my own merit."

"Did you really work on the Yale Daily News staff?" Paige asked.

Rory was about to respond when Logan, who she hadn't noticed lurking in the doorway, replied, "Not only did she work there, she was the Editor-in-Chief, an accomplishment that eluded me while I was on staff. If anyone knows about the news business, it's Rory."

Shock had registered on everyone's faces at Logan's sudden appearance, "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to intrude. Darin and I have a meeting scheduled and I just stumbled upon your meeting here."

"So you two really are married?" Paige asked.

"For over a year now," Logan said with a grin.

"We can wrap this up if the two of you have a meeting," Rory offered to Darin and Logan.

"If there aren't any more questions for Rory, why don't we all get back to work," Darin suggested.

As everyone rose from their seats to return to their desks Logan entered the room and approached Rory. "Why didn't you tell me that you were making this announcement today?" Logan asked, "I could have come and backed you up."

"First, I didn't know I would be doing this today and second, I didn't need you to come back me up," Rory said.

"I know you don't need me to back you up, but I still would have," Logan said, "I really have to go meet with Darin, but why don't you come eat lunch with me in my office later and you can tell me about what prompted this meeting."

"Quarter to twelve?" Rory asked.

"Make it noon," Logan said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"No PDA at work," Rory protested as his lips found her cheek.

"No one saw," Logan said as he gestured around the empty conference room.

"Still," Rory said.

"See you later," Logan said as he left the room and headed to Darin's office.

Rory remained alone in the room gathering her nerve to walk back to her desk. It felt good knowing that everyone knew the truth but she knew that her days of being the target of office gossip were far from over. Now instead of gossiping about her being a spy they would be discussing her connection to Logan and whether or not she deserved this job. Taking a deep steadying breath Rory left the conference room and headed back to her desk. When she approached her cube she was surprised to find Paige waiting for her outside it. "Great," Rory thought, "more confrontation is just what I need."

"Rory," Paige said, "I want to apologize to you for jumping to conclusions and forcing you to reveal your secret."

Rory was taken aback and only managed to say, "um, thanks."

"If anyone tries to give you a hard time about getting a job here through your connections just send them to talk to me," Paige said.

"Why would I do that?" Rory asked.

"When I started here when I was about your age I had an inside contact too. My uncle used to be Managing Editor here and helped me land a job," Paige explained, "I believe that your husband and father-in-law wouldn't offer you a job unless you really deserved it. So, I guess I'm trying to say…welcome."

"Thanks," Rory said, feeling slightly unsure of the complete 180 that Paige had made in a manner of minutes.

"I can understand your wariness toward me," Paid said, "But I hope we can put it behind us."

"Maybe we could have lunch sometime," Rory offered, "But not today, Logan beat you to it. He's been dying for everyone to know who I really am."

"How about tomorrow?" Paige suggested.

"Sure," Rory agreed.

When Paige left, Rory sat down and got back to work on her articles. At five minutes after noon her phone rang. Distracted Rory picked it up and answered, "New York Daily News, Rory Gilmore speaking."

"Ace, I thought you were having lunch with me," Logan replied.

Rory glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already past noon, "I got so wrapped up in my work that I didn't realize what time it was. I'll be there in a few minutes; just let me heat up my lunch in the cafeteria."

When Rory arrived in his office with a steaming plate of leftover pizza he was in the middle of a phone call. Quietly she settled herself into one of the chairs in front of his desk. When he finished his call he hung up and swiveled his chair back toward her. "Ace, you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Rory said, " I would work though our meeting time and show up late; but I wouldn't have missed it all together."

"I'm curious why you were announcing to your entire department the one thing you were so adamant about keeping a secret," Logan said prompting Rory.

"Last night Paige, from my department just happened to be sitting in her car down in the garage when we left together," Rory said.

"Oh," Logan said, "So she figured out our secret and threatened to tell everyone unless you told first?"

"No, she actually went back to the spy rumors from last week and assumed that they must be true," Rory said, "She'd told almost everyone in the department what she saw and things were starting to get out of control. I went to confess my identity to Darin to put this spy rumor to rest; but he already knew who I was."

"Really?" Logan asked, "How'd he find out?"

"Actually, something you did, or didn't do tipped him off to the fact that we may be closer than we appeared to be," Rory said.

"Crap," Logan said, "I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"Apparently when you and Darin called me the morning you started you didn't need to look up my phone number from my file, but appeared to know it off the top of your head," Rory explained, "Not to mention that he picked up on the weird vibe between us when we were pretending to meet for the first time when he introduced us in the hallway that same day."

"How soon after that did he put it all together?" Logan asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Rory admitted, "But I don't think it was very long. He had already skimmed the story of our elopement when he researched you and your father when Huntzberger Media Group bought the paper."

"From what I heard at that meeting he thinks very highly of you and your work," Logan said, "It doesn't seem like you being my wife is going to be an issue with him. How do you think your other co-workers are going to take it?"

"Hopefully well. I thought Paige was going to be my biggest concern but she came and apologized to me after the meeting and told me that she understood. Apparently back when she was my age she got a job here through her uncle who was Managing Editor at the time," Rory explained, "We're going to lunch tomorrow to get to know each other better."

"And you thought it would be a bad thing, everyone knowing that you are my wife," Logan said happily.

"I'm not totally convinced that everyone will have the immediate change of heart in regard to me like Paige did," Rory said, "But it felt really good to be honest with everyone and it will be so nice to be able to interact with you in the office."

"Tonight let's celebrate by leaving the office together and walking home," Logan said.

"That sounds wonderful," Rory said. The couple ate in happy silence for a moment before Rory said, "I should probably go visit Helen in HR and fix my emergency contact forms."

"Make our marriage official company business," Logan said, "I like that."

Rory finished the last few bites of her pizza and said, "As nice as this was, I barely got any work done this morning thanks to the rampant gossip queens and the subsequent meeting. Come pick me up at my cube when you're ready to walk home."

"I have to get back to work too. I am interviewing secretaries this afternoon, which I am dreading," Logan said, "I'll see you later."

Rory left Logan's office and headed toward Helen Jenning's office. When she reached it she knocked on the doorframe. Helen looked up from her computer and smiled warmly at Rory, "Ms. Gilmore, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I need to make some changes to the forms I filled out my first day," Rory admitted."

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"I would like to change my emergency contact form and I'm now ready to give you my spouse's information," Rory said.

"Are you telling me that the information you provided is not entirely truthful?" Helen asked in a shocked tone.

"More like I withheld information," Rory replied.

"That is something we take very seriously," Helen scolded, "I may have to consider reporting you to upper management; I'm not sure that they'd be comfortable employing someone who isn't being entirely forthcoming."

"Actually, I think that upper management will understand," Rory said.

"Why would you think that?" Helen asked, starting to sound angry.

Rory was just about to explain the entire situation when Logan popped his head into Helen's office. "Mr. Huntzberger, what can I do for you," Helen said sweetly to Logan.

"Helen, I see my wife found you to make those changes to her forms," Logan said, "I'm sorry to interrupt; I was wondering if I could get extra copies of the resumes for the secretary candidates I'm interviewing. I seem to have misplaced the ones you already gave me."

Helen gathered some files from off her desk and excused herself to use the copy machine.

"You have impeccable timing," Rory told Logan as soon as Helen was out of earshot.

"How so?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight," Rory said with a giggle.

When Helen returned to the office and Logan had departed from it, Helen asked, "You're Logan Huntzberger's wife?"

"Yes, now do you understand why I was so secretive about some of my personal information?" Rory asked, "I'm sorry I had to be less than completely honest."

"I do understand," Helen said, "I just hope that in the future you feel you can confide in me; that is what I'm here for.

"I will keep that in mind," Rory said.

Rory filled out new forms before heading back to her desk. Before she got back to work Rory collected her coffee cup and headed to the kitchenette for her afternoon caffeine fix. As Rory neared the kitchenette she could hear a group of two or three women talking. Pausing just around the corner Rory listened.

"I understand why he works, he's the heir to the company, but what's she doing here?" one voice asked, "If my husband had that kind of money you can bet I wouldn't be working."

"Maybe she really loves journalism," another voice said, "She said in the meeting that she loves to write. She had two by-lines on Monday. Did you read her stories? She's and excellent writer."

"I bet her husband helps her write her stories and I bet he had something to do with her getting two by-lines," a third voice chimed in.

"Why would he do that?" the second voice asked, "Don't you think as the ex-Editor-in-Chief of the Yale Daily News that she'd be a pretty good writer?"

"I guess," the first voice said, "All I'm saying is that I'm not quite ready to trust her yet. She lied to us about who she really was, who's to say that she won't lie to us again."

Rory chose this moment to interrupt their conversation. She breezed around the corner with false confidence and nearly ran into the little group. "I'm sorry," Rory said, "I'm just looking for my afternoon coffee."

Two of the three women scurried off quickly, leaving the woman who Rory assumed was her one supporter in the conversation she overheard. The woman stood by as Rory rinsed and filled her coffee cup before whispering, "I'm sorry if you heard that conversation. People will warm up to you, just hang in there." Before Rory could respond the woman, who Rory guessed was around forty, hurried away.

Rory worked steadily at her desk on her stories, doing her best to push the worries she had concerning her co-worker's opinions of her out of her mind. Before she realized it, it was after six and Logan had arrived to walk her home.

Coming up behind her Logan began massaging her shoulders, startling her out of her work, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Okay," Rory sighed, "How was yours? Did you hire a secretary?"

"I have a few more to interview tomorrow. I miss Barbara so much," Logan admitted, "So far no one I've interviewed could stack up to her."

"Let's go home," Rory said as soon as her computer began to shut down.

"That sounds great," Logan said, "Should we stop and eat on our way home or call for take out when we get there?"

"I vote for take out. When we get home I want to take a hot bath, then eat Chinese in bed while we watch Veronica Mars," Rory said.

"I will second that only if I can join you in the tub," Logan said with a smirk.

"I suppose your brand of therapy could help improve my day too," Rory said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Logan said.

Hand in hand the couple made their way home. Their secret had come out and they'd survived the day. They weren't yet sure yet what tomorrow would bring; but for now they were just content in the knowledge that they no longer needed to hide their marriage at work.

**Author's Note: **So, there it is…her secret is out. I know that a few people are going to tell me that there wasn't enough drama….but I felt this was most believable. I work at a company where the wife of someone in upper management works as a 'consultant.' Several people think it is a bit of a sham that she works there as needed, but mostly gets paid to take a lot of vacations; but mostly no one cares. I kind of feel that initially people in my story would be slightly upset at being lied to, but in the end, who really cares. I'm not saying that there won't still be fall out from her little announcement; but not as much as I think people were maybe expecting. I think a trip abroad my be in the works for our favorite couple.

Anyway, please review and as always offer suggestions if you have them! Thank you!


	12. Home Coming

The rest of the week flew by. On Wednesday Rory had lunch with Paige, as planned. It was a pleasant enough but Rory could tell by the end of the meal that the two of them would not be forging a life-long friendship. More than anything the lunch was like a belated welcome to the department. Paige offered tips and tricks that had helped her through her first several months as a rookie reporter. She also offered some background information on some of their other co-workers. Initially Rory had considered being more than casual office acquaintances with Paige, but then on the walk back to the office Paige started digging for information about Logan and Mitchum making it clear to Rory that Paige only wanted to be friends with her because of her connections to the top. After their lunch Rory planned to remain friendly, but distant as far as Paige was concerned.

By Wednesday evening Rory had submitted the final draft of her small business story to Kevin. Earlier in the day she had completed her interviews for the article when she had interviewed both Luke and her Mother over the phone. He was impressed as usual and told her that he was looking forward to reading her story about health spending accounts versus standard health insurance plans. Rory was well on her way to finishing up that story as well. She'd done all her research. Tomorrow morning she had interviews arranged with a representative from a health insurance provider as well as a billing accountant at a local doctor's office and she also planned to find some random people to get their opinions about their current medical insurance plans. When she returned to the office she hoped to pound out the article and get it turned in before she went home for the day. Maybe Darin would give her Friday off again and she could head home to Stars Hollow on Thursday night. It had been far too long since she had been home and she could finally see the advantage of a town that loved her the way they did. During her high school years at times she found it a little overwhelming how much they thought of her and her mother; but after the last couple of weeks she'd had at work, being shunned and gossiped about, all she wanted was to go home and let them love her for just being the way she was.

It was Thursday afternoon and Rory was just getting into the office after her interviews for the health care story. Rory dropped her things off at her desk before heading up to the sixth floor with several cartons of Chinese food that she planned to share with Logan for lunch. Her path into Logan's office was impeded by a perky red-headed woman who sat behind the secretarial desk just outside Logan's office that had sat empty until today, it appeared.

"Excuse me," the red-head called in a tone, that was far less than polite, after Rory, "you can't just barge into Mr. Huntzberger's office unexpected."

Rory slowed her rapid pace and called behind her, "Actually he is expecting me."

"Well, you need to check in with me first and I will alert him that you are here," the woman said.

"You must be Logan's new secretary," Rory said as nicely as she could muster.

"That's right I just started this morning," the woman said smugly, "My name is Heather."

Rory clenched her teeth, she was already have flashbacks to Amber, Logan's first secretary at the paper in Hartford. "I'm Rory, I'm a reporter in the Lifestyles department."

"I heard some women talking about you in the lunchroom this morning; they didn't think very highly of you," Heather said with an air of superiority.

Unable to keep her cool any longer Rory said, "Well, maybe you should have eavesdropped for a little bit longer so you would have picked up on the fact that Logan is my husband. Now, he is expecting me, so excuse me."

Rory smirked as she walked into Logan's office and found that he'd been listening to the entire exchange quietly from behind his door. "You couldn't have popped your head out and called her off?" Rory asked.

"I meant to, but it was a lot more fun listening to you tell her off," Logan replied.

"You aren't upset that I just lost my cool with your brand new secretary?" Rory asked.

"Not in the least. She's managed to piss off everyone who's come up here to see me today; you're the first one to snap back at her," Logan laughed, "I'm not sure where she gets off thinking she's so important on her first day here."

"Does she remind you of anyone?" Rory asked.

"If you're asking me if she reminds me of Amber, the answer is no," Logan said, "She hasn't made a pass at me yet and my guess is that after the way you tore into her she'll be too afraid to."

"I wasn't that mean to her," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

The couple ate the Chinese in silence for a few minutes before Rory said, "I'm hoping that Darin will give me tomorrow off when I turn my article into him tonight before I leave."

"Oh?" Logan responded, "What are you plans for tomorrow then?"

"I was thinking that if I got tomorrow off I'd head home to Stars Hollow tonight," Rory said, "I haven't been home for awhile and I could stand to spend some time in a place where people actually like me."

"You're going to leave me home alone all weekend?" Logan asked.

"You could always come to Stars Hollow on Friday night after work," Rory suggested hopefully.

"I have so much work I need to do this weekend," Logan said.

"I'm sure we could find somewhere for you to work in Stars Hollow," Rory pleaded.

"I'll think about it," Logan said, "But it might just be best for me to stay home and work."

"You're okay with me going though?" Rory asked.

"What if I said no?" Logan asked.

"I'd go anyway," Rory said.

"So, why are you even asking me?" Logan asked.

"Common courtesy," Rory replied with a grin.

"For the record I think it's a great idea. I was going to suggest it myself since I have so much work to do this weekend," Logan said.

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" Rory asked.

"That and I don't want you to feel neglected when I spend more time with my laptop than with you," Logan said.

When Rory returned to her desk she got right to work, she didn't want to run the risk of not finishing her article before she left or not being able to turn it into Darin before he left. Before she realized it she'd been working for three hours straight. After a quick bathroom break and a stop by the coffee pot Rory returned to her desk and finished up her article after another forty-five minutes of work. She saved the file to the un-published stories drive, printed a copy and headed into Darin's office.

"I've been expecting you," Darin said when she knocked on the doorframe, "We're going to have to start giving you more stories so that we can keep you busy five days a week."

"I just worked really hard to get both my stories finished by today. I was hoping to get Friday off again," she admitted sheepishly.

"Big weekend plans?" Darin asked.

"I was actually planning on heading home for the weekend," Rory said.

"And home is where exactly?" Darin prompted.

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut," Rory said, "I was raised there."

"I suppose after the last couple of weeks here you could stand for some of the comforts of home," Darin said.

"That I could," Rory agreed.

Rory took a seat as he read through her story, when he'd finished he said, "I don't know how you do it, but I can never find a single way that you could improve your article. I've made it like a mission to find something you could add; but I'm not sure you're ever going to present me with that chance."

"Well, keep looking, I'm sure it'll happen," Rory said.

"You're too modest," Darin said.

"Well, thanks," Rory said, "How about this…until you find fault with any of my articles I continue to get Fridays off."

"I'll take that bet, but I'm a little concerned that I'll never see you in the office on Fridays," Darin said, "Enjoy your weekend."

After gathering her things from her cube she went up to the sixth floor to see if Logan was ready to head home. When she reached the secretary desk Heather was just putting on her coat to leave, "Is he in?" Rory asked motioning to Logan's office.

"Yes he is, go right in," Heather said quietly.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"I'm terribly sorry about before," Heather said meekly, "I had no idea who you were."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," Rory replied, "I've had a rough week and took it out on the wrong person. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Heather said quietly.

When she entered Logan's office he looked up from his work and said, "Sometimes you're too nice for your own good."

"She didn't deserve for me to snap at her on her first day," Rory said, "Even if her attitude was a little over the top."

"If it makes you feel better the attitude disappeared after your little confrontation with her earlier," Logan said, "She's been nicer than nice to everyone else that come to see me today."

"I'm heading home to pack," Rory said, "I'm hoping you want to come home and see me off?"

"There is nothing I'd like better," Logan said hoping that she meant more than a quick kiss good-bye, "Why don't you go and get started on your packing. I have a few more things to attend to here and I'll be home shortly."

When Rory arrived home she packed her bag in record time wanting extra time to prepare for Logan's arrival. Most of the time when they made love it was completely spontaneous leaving her no time to light candles and slip into some lingerie that he'd appreciate. Clearly they didn't need the mood enhancers to enjoy themselves together; but it did offer a different, enjoyable element to their relations. Rory found several candles in the bathroom which she lit and placed around the room. From a dresser drawer Rory selected a pale pink satin nightgown and returned to the bathroom where she stripped out of her clothes and slipped it on. Quickly she combed her long hair before going into the kitchen and pouring two glasses of wine. One glass she left on the table in the entry way with a note that read, "_Drink this and meet me in the bedroom." _The other glass she took with her and drank slowly as she waited for him on their bed.

Back at the office Logan was saving his files and preparing to shut down his computer when Heather appeared in his doorway. "I was about to head out; do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you," Logan said cordially.

Heather said, "See you tomorrow then," as she turned and started to walk away. Having another thought she turned back around and said, "I'm sorry about the thing with your wife earlier; I didn't realize who she was."

"No real harm done," Logan said, "But here's the thing; as my secretary you reflect on me. You need to be sure that you are treating everyone here, not just my wife and father, with respect. Yes, part of your job is to act as a filter for my guests and phone calls but you need to be able to handle those tasks with some grace and poise. Most of the people who stopped to visit me today commented on the way they were treated by you."

"How did they said I was treating them?" Heather asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I'm not convinced that you aren't aware of how you acted today but I'll spell it out for you. You acted as if working as my secretary made you a very important person, which it doesn't. You also acted as if working for me gave you license to treat my employees as rudely as you wanted to," Logan explained, "I will give you the benefit of the doubt since today is your first day; but if things continue this way you will shortly find yourself fired."

"Did you wife put you up to this?" Heather asked, "Is she a little jealous of your new secretary maybe?"

Logan couldn't believe the gall of this woman, "Hardly," he scoffed, "Rory knows that she is the only woman in my world. She is far too smart and beautiful to feel threatened by a mere secretary."

"We'll see about that," Heather said under her breath as she turned and left.

Logan slipped some files into his briefcase and closed to door to his office behind him. Still unable to understand or believe his luck with secretaries he made a split decision to stop by Helen Jennings office and ask her to tell Heather not to bother to show up for work here ever again; he was sure that there was already more than enough evidence against her to qualify her firing.

When Logan finally reached home, an hour and a half after Rory had arrived home, he found the note and the wine on the table. He quickly gulped his wine before jogging down the hall to their bedroom while loosening his tie. When he reached the bedroom he found an empty wine glass on the bedside table and a pale pink satin nightgown laying in a pile near the closet. Confused Logan wandered into the bathroom and found a note from Rory that read, _"_I_ got tired of waiting and headed out. Call me on my cell." _Disappointed that yet another one of his secretaries had managed to get come between them Logan made his second split decision of the day.

Despite her excitement at spending time at home with her Mom for the weekend Rory's spirits were a little down. She hated the way she'd left things between herself and Logan. The further she got from New York the worse she felt about choosing to leave without getting to say good-bye. She couldn't have waited just a little bit longer? The fact that he hadn't called her yet only continued to make her feel worse. She wasn't sure if she should assume that he was still at the office and that was why he hadn't called or if he was too upset with her to bother calling. As she pulled into driveway behind her Mother's Jeep her spirits rose slightly when she saw her Mother bound happily out of the house to greet her.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai gushed.

"I have tomorrow off and I really needed a weekend at home," Rory explained.

"You picked the perfect weekend," Lorelai said, "But I bet you already knew that the Firelight Festival was this weekend, didn't you?"

"I didn't realize," Rory said.

"You didn't notice the huge banners advertising it as you drove into town?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"I'm slightly distracted," Rory admitted.

"Tell Mommy all about it," Lorelai said as she helped carry Rory's bags into the house.

After telling her mother about the announcement she'd been forced to make earlier in the week, Logan's new secretary and leaving town without saying good-bye to her husband Rory found herself settled onto the couch with her Mother and a heaping pile of junk food.

"So, he hasn't called you yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Rory said, "But I guess I don't blame him. It wasn't very nice of me to leave without saying good-bye."

"I'm sure that's not why he hasn't called," Lorelai said, "How long did he expect you to wait; he knew that you were planning to head out of town."

"I don't know," Rory said glumly.

"Let's watch some mock able movies, that always cheers you up," Lorelai suggested.

"It's a worth a try," Rory agreed.

Halfway through one of the idiotic sequels to the cheerleading movie 'Bring it On,' Rory stood up and said, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, good-night kid," Lorelai said, "I'm sure things will seem better in the morning."

Rory hauled her bags into her old room and dumped them on the floor at the end of the bed. Sadly she settled at the end of the mattress and half-heartedly riffled though her bag for her pajamas. When she found them she quickly pulled them on before turning off the light and climbing under the covers. Angrily she wiped away the tears she felt running from her eyes; this whole mess was her own fault, she had no right to feel sorry for herself.

Meanwhile Lorelai had turned off the movie and slipped quietly out onto the porch. She sat on the porch swing and waited barely more than ten minutes before a black Town Car pulled up and Logan climbed out. After pulling his bags from the trunk he joined Lorelai on the porch.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked.

"I knew you'd turn up," Lorelai said confidently.

"How?" Logan asked.

"Just a feeling," Lorelai said, "She went to bed about fifteen minutes ago; but the chances that she's actually sleeping and not crying are pretty slim."

"Why would she be crying?" Logan asked.

"She feels bad about leaving before you got home and the fact that you didn't call has her convinced that you're either really upset with her or still at the office," Lorelai explained.

"It's a good thing I'm here to convince her otherwise then," Logan said, "She's in her old room?"

"Yes she is, right off the kitchen," Lorelai confirmed, "Will you be here for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"I will unless she kicks me out," Logan said, "I'll have to spend some time working, but if she'll have me, I plan to spend the whole weekend here with her."

"That sounds nice," Lorelai said as she pulled the door open for him, "Just try to keep it down in there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Logan replied with a smirk.

"You just keep pretending that," Lorelai said as she headed up the stairs, "I'll just plan to listen to my iPod rather loudly for the next hour."

Logan shook his head over the casualness with which Lorelai could discuss her daughter's sex life. Logan quietly opened the door and after entering, closed it behind him. Looking at his wife's form huddled beneath the blankets he could tell that she wasn't sleeping; but merely pretending to be. At the end of the bed he stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. Carefully lifting the covers at her back he was about to climb in with her when she wearily said, "Mom, I'm fine; you can go back to your own bed."

"Ace, I'm sure your Mom will be happy to hear that you're fine; but she's upstairs," Logan said.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked after she'd rolled over and shifted to make room for Logan in the small bed.

"Spending the weekend with my wife," Logan responded. He watched tears gather in her eyes but rather than discuss the ways they had disappointed each other and themselves today he tenderly kissed the tears away before beginning to kiss her slowly and softly. She responded and quickly the kiss gained heat and passion. Rory pulled Logan's shirt over his head and brought her lips to his chest. He moaned loudly and whispered, "Your pink nightgown is in my bag if you want it."

"Do you really think we need it?" Rory asked as she slid a hand into his boxer shorts.

"Absolutely not," he gasped at her touch. His hands found their way under her shirt and before long she was moaning in pleasure.

As if suddenly aware of the noise she was making Rory pushed his hands away and said, "My Mom…"

"Your Mom was waiting for me on the front porch when I arrived and intended to go upstairs and listen to hour iPod loudly for the next hour or so after she sent me in here," Logan said.

"Did she know you were coming?" Rory asked.

"I didn't tell; she just said that she knew that I'd come," Logan said.

Reassured and ready to resume their activities Rory pulled her shirt over her head before reaching under the covers to yank Logan's boxers off. He reciprocated, pulling off her panties as well. For a few minutes their hands roamed each other's naked skin until his fingers found their way to her most sensitive area, at which point she laid back to enjoy the magic his fingers worked. When he'd driven her to climax he quit and shifted so that he was hovering above her. She granted him access and together they came together.

In the afterglow as they lay wrapped up in one another, they finally got around to talking. "I thought you had just a few more things to wrap up at the office," Rory said, "But I waited at home for you for an hour and a half. What happened?"

"I got into it with Heather," Logan said, "We ended up talking about how I expected her to treat my employees and anyone else who is coming to see me in my office. It was like she didn't think that she'd done anything wrong and in the end she suggested to me that I was reprimanding her because you were jealous of her and asked me to have a talk with her. When she finally left I went to Helen's office and asked her to fire her, effective immediately."

"She's done?" Rory asked in shock.

"She's done. I'm done dealing with women like her. And I'm so tempted to make another job offer to Barbara. But maybe instead we just won't consider hiring anyone into that position who hasn't been a secretary for less than twenty years. After that many years of experience they're no longer kidding themselves about how important they think they are," Logan explained.

"Are you headed back to New York in the morning?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm here for the entire weekend. I have work with me that I'll need to spend some time on; but I want to be with you," Logan said.

Suddenly remembering Rory said, "Your first Firelight Festival! I'm so glad you decided to join me."

"How could I not when I got home and see what I'd missed out on," Logan said, "It was very cruel of you to leave your nightgown out for me to see."

"I wanted you to see it and feel bad; I was pretty upset when I left," Rory said, "But by the time I got here I was just sad and I wished that I'd just waited for you."

"Your Mom told me when I got here how bad you were feeling," Logan said.

"I'm sorry," Rory said,

"Me too," Logan responded as he drew her closer into his embrace.

The next morning the couple awoke to Lorelai swearing loudly as she quickly retreated from their bedroom. Too startled to go back to sleep they rolled out of bed and dressed before emerging into the kitchen.

"Mom, what was that all about? You knew we were sleeping in there," Rory demanded.

"I had no idea you'd sleep naked at someone else's house," Lorelai accused.

"I used to live here remember?" Rory pointed out.

"So, you didn't sleep naked then," Lorelai said, "Did you?"

"No I didn't. We were naked because we fell asleep after we did what you implied to my husband we could go ahead and do because you'd be listening to your loud iPod," Rory explained, "What were you doing in there anyway."

"I wanted to wake you up so we could all go have breakfast at Luke's," Lorelai informed them, "But I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to look either of you in the eyes ever again."

"Oh, stop being a drama queen," Rory said to her mother with a grin, "It's about time I got you back. Do you know how many times I caught you making out with your dates?"

"Catching me making out is a lot different than me catching you in bed, naked with your husband," Lorelai said.

"Maybe," Rory said as she turned to Logan and asked, "Do you have anything to add to this debate?"

"Leave me out of this," he pleaded as a blush colored his face.

"Logan, are you blushing. I don't think I've ever seen you blush. Look Mom, Logan's blushing," Rory said excitedly.

"Well, he should be," Lorelai said with a grin.

Feeling the need to defend himself Logan said, "All I have to say is that at least all you caught us doing was sleeping."

At this comment Rory blushed and Lorelai yelled, "I don't need that mental image in my head. Get it out, get it out!"

The walk to Luke's was eventful as Lorelai continue to tease the couple during the periods of silence between Rory being greeted by townsfolk who she also introduced Logan to. When they finally reached the diner they seated themselves at an empty table and waited for Luke to come take their orders. Logan skimmed the menu for a full five minutes before asking, "Don't you two need menus?"

"Are you kidding?" Rory asked, "I ate at least two meals a day here while I was growing up."

"Hey," Luke said simply when he approached the table, "Rory, Logan; you two in town for the weekend?"

"Yep," Rory said happily.

"Ready to order?" Luke asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, and coffee," Lorelai said automatically.

"I'll have the same," Rory said.

"Please tell me that you have the sense to eat better than these two," Luke said to Logan.

"I do," Logan replied, "I'll have a ham and cheese omelet and whole wheat toast, unbuttered."

"Coffee?" Luke asked him.

"Actually I'll take some orange juice if you've got it," Logan said.

After a leisurely breakfast Lorelai and Logan headed to the Inn. Lorelai had a meeting with a linen supplier at the Inn and had offered to let Logan use the extra office to get some work done in. The three of them had agreed to meet back at the diner for dinner before heading to the Festival tonight. Rory had a leisurely day planned of wandering the town and visiting with friends.

Rory ended up spending most of the day with Lane and the babies. It had been ages since they'd spent time together. Between Rory's busy career in the city and Lane's new motherhood, they just hadn't had time to see each other.

"Are you enjoying being a mother?" Rory asked Lane at one point.

"I wasn't sure I would; but it is amazing," Lane gushed, "No matter what your other loves and priorities in life are when a baby, or in my case babies, arrive your whole focus in life shifts."

"Do you find yourself resenting the babies for taking your focus away from music?" Rory asked.

"No," Lane said, "When the babies were born I fell in love with them immediately and I couldn't imagine thinking anything was more important than them. Why all the baby related questions? Are you and Logan thinking about having kids soon?"

"Logan got baby fever as soon as Honor got pregnant. I'm not ready yet though. I just want him all to myself for a while longer. Not to mention that I want to get to a certain place in my career before we take that step," Rory explained.

"What place?" Lane asked.

"I'm hoping to one day be a columnist at the paper. A columnist position would allow me to work from home," Rory said.

"That would be nice," Lane said, "It would give you a nice balance of family and career."

"Yeah," Rory said distractedly as a sleeping baby Janis who Rory was holding in her lap grasped one of Rory's fingers in a chubby little hand. Rory's heart skipped a beat and wondered if this is how it would be when she and Logan one day had children of their own.

Rory turned up late for dinner having gotten distracted while buying books at the local bookstore. When she arrived fifteen minutes late with a bag of books weighing nearly thirty pounds she found a burger and fries waiting for her.

"Well, I know what you did today," Logan said, gesturing to her bag of books.

"I only did that in the last hour. Most of the day I spent with Lane and the babies," Rory said defensively.

"Just think how many more books she would have found to buy had she spent more than just one hour there," Lorelai told Logan.

"It's a scary thought," Logan said.

"What did you guys do?" Rory asked.

"I had a meeting with a linen supplier, fought with Michel about whether or not his dogs are allowed in the lobby and talked Sookie out of making today's menu themed entirely around campfire foods in honor of the festival tonight," Lorelai rattled off.

"I looked over a whole lot of section layouts for this weekend's papers," Logan said, "and I had a phone conference with Darin and my father."

"My boss Darin?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "Your boss Darin."

"What about?" Rory asked.

"You," Logan replied firmly, "Darin feels that your talent shouldn't be squandered in a section like Lifestyles. He knows that we generally place rookie reporters in less important sections of the paper to start with, but he feels that you are such a strong reporter that we may want to consider moving you up the ranks early."

"I've only been working for him for two weeks," Rory protested.

"I know, but he's absolutely right," Logan said, "Lifestyles is not a place for someone with your writing talent. Each of the five stories you wrote in the last two weeks were phenomenal; we need writers like you covering the big stories."

"So, what's the plan?" Rory asked.

"We're going to keep you in Lifestyles for the moment but under Darin's supervision we're going to have you start writing stories for some of the other sections," Logan said.

"Why not just move her to another section now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, the answer to that is really two-fold. One part is that we want Rory to write for a few sections before we determine which is the best fit for her. The other part is that we are afraid of the backlash that might come from the other co-workers if she are shuttled into a new section after just a couple of weeks," Logan rationalized.

"You don't want the other employees thinking that she's getting preferential treatment because of her connection to you and your father," Lorelai clarified.

"Exactly," Logan said, "But we also don't want to waste what she clearly has an abundance of talent for."

The trio finished their meal before dragging Luke with them out to the Festival.

"So, what exactly is the point of this festival?" Logan asked as they walked toward the center of town.

"My point exactly," Luke said grumpily.

"I wasn't making a point; I was actually asking," Logan clarified.

"Well, there really isn't a point. This town makes a big deal out of everything," Luke explained.

"If we get there in time you can hear Miss Patty tell the story," Rory said, urging Logan to hurry up.

When they reached the town square where the ceremonial bonfire was already burning brightly Miss Patty was just about to start her story. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of true love. A beautiful girl from one county; a handsome boy from another. They meet and they fall in love. Separated by distance and by parents who did not approve of the union, the young couple dreamed of a day that they could be together. They wrote each other beautiful letters. Letters of longing and passion. Letters full of promises and plans for the future. Soon the separation proved too much for either one of them to bear. So, one night, cold and black with no light to guide them, they both snuck out of their homes and ran away as fast as they could. It was so dark out that they were both soon lost and it seemed as if they would never find each other. Finally, the girl dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her lovely face. 'Oh, my love. Where are you? How will I find you?' Suddenly, a band of stars appeared in the sky. These stars shone so brightly they lit up the entire countryside. The girl jumped to her feet and followed the path of the stars until finally she found herself standing right where the town gazebo is today. And there waiting for her was her one true love, who had also been led here by the blanket of friendly stars. And that, my friends, is the story of how Stars Hollow came to be, and why we celebrate that fateful night every year at about this time." A smattering of applause erupted at the close of the story and Miss Patty took a deep bow.

"And just think, we got engaged in that very gazebo," Logan whispered.

"I know," Rory grinned at him.

"What is Founders Day Party Punch?" Logan asked, reading it off a sign attached to a card table where Miss Patty and Babbette were sitting.

"Probably the most toxic alcoholic beverage known to man," Rory told him.

"Seriously?" Logan asked, "Do you want some?"

"No, that stuff would knock me out so fast," Rory said, "But feel free if you're interested."

Logan wandered toward the table to get a cup of the punch before returning to the group, "I asked about the recipe and they just laughed at me," he said.

"Not surprising," Lorelai responded, "Remember when you, Paris and Lane got wasted on that punch when they served at the town museum?"

"That's a story I'd like to hear," Logan said interestedly.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Rory replied as she dragged him off toward the gazebo, intending to make him forget the whole thing.

The couple made their way up the stairs an took a seat on one of the benches in the empty gazebo. Logan wrapped his arms around her and together they sat lost in their own thoughts about the momentous occasion they'd shared here.

"Would you do it all over again knowing what you know now?" Logan asked.

"In a heartbeat," Rory said.

"Really, even with everything we went through to get where we are today? The disowning, the elopement, the second wedding, the psychotic secretaries… and everything?" Logan asked again.

"Really, I love you and we're meant to be together," Rory said, "Wouldn't you marry me all over again?"

"Of course I would," Logan replied, "I just wanted to be sure that we were on the same page.

"Forever and always," Rory whispered.

"Forever and always," Logan repeated as she pulled her closer to him for a kiss.

**Author's Note: **This just might be my longest chapter to date and at the moment I'm feeling pretty proud of it. There are still so many things in the works in this story…I am excited just thinking about all of it. Please, please, please review, it really does motivate me to update that much more quickly. And as always, leave suggestions if you have them!

Upon rereading this before I post it, I have remembered that the Firelight Festival wasn't until like Dec., because it was three months after Rory's birthday, which is in October. Call it creative license…Rory's birthday is coming up in one of the next few chapters.


	13. Happy Birthday Baby

The remainder of their time in Stars Hollow passed by too quickly; but as the couple drove back into New York late Sunday afternoon they were feeling rested, relaxed and ready for the work week at hand. Logan's eyes left the road in front of him long enough to glance at his wife. As he turned back to the road a smile graced his face. She was deeply in engrossed in one of the thick books she'd bought at the bookstore; her stocking clad feet were up on the dash and her free hand was absently twirling loose strands of her dark hair. It was nice to see her looking so tranquil for a change. Since she'd started work at the NYDN she'd seemed nothing but tense and stressed out. When she finally dog-eared the page and set the book aside Logan broached the topic of her upcoming birthday.

"So, what are we going to do for your birthday this year?" Logan asked, "You do remember that it's this Thursday, right?"

"I don't know," Rory groaned, "I don't even want to think about it this year; it's just another day anyway."

"What?" Logan said incredulously, "I can't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth. After the huge deal you made out of my last couple birthdays you really want me to believe that you'd willingly ignore your birthday this year?"

"I made a big deal out of your birthdays because I wanted you to see what a birthday really should be like," Rory explained, "It was wrong that you thought a birthday needed to be the stuffy affair your parents always made it."

"So, why shouldn't you have a fun birthday too?" Logan asked.

"I've had fun birthdays all my life," Rory said, "I don't need you to show me how to have a fun birthday."

"I don't understand why you don't want to live it up on your day," Logan persisted.

"I don't know it just doesn't seem like a big deal this year. It's in the middle of the work week…" Rory trailed off.

"We can plan your birthday celebration around our work schedules," Logan said, "But under no circumstances are we not celebrating your birthday this year and whatever we do; you will enjoy it."

"I know," Rory agreed.

The rest of the ride was quiet with Logan brainstorming ideas for her birthday and Rory trying to understand why she'd told her husband that she didn't feel like celebrating her birthday this year. She normally loved her birthday and looked forward to it every year. She knew perfectly well that her birthday celebration could be planned around their work schedule; so why was she feeling this way?

When the couple arrived back at their apartment they unpacked their bags and placed an order for Chinese delivery. When their dinner arrived they ate it in the living room as they watched The Amazing Race. When the show had ended Logan suggested that they turn in early and Rory agreed. Logan stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed after brushing his teeth. He flipped through channels on the TV while Rory went through her nightly ritual.

In the bathroom Rory had shed all clothing beside her bra and panties and was washing her face at the sink; as she scrubbed her mind wandered back to their earlier conversation about her birthday. "Logan is right," she thought, "It is odd that I'm not more excited about my birthday this year." She dried her face and applied toothpaste to her brush. As she brushed she made a conscious effort to think about her birthday. Rory continued to think as she applied lotion to her body, removed her bra and finally slid into a silky sage green nightgown. As she left the bathroom to climb into bed beside Logan, she was fairly certain that she'd figured it out.

Rory burrowed under the covers, cuddling up to Logan and said, "I think I figured out why I'm having a lack of enthusiasm over my birthday this year."

"Well don't keep me in the dark," Logan said.

"It has to do with my Mom," Rory began, "Last year I was still in school so we were near enough to still spend time with her on my birthday. This year we live an hour and a half apart and we both have jobs to consider. I guess subconsciously I was already worrying that my Mom and I wouldn't get to see each other this year."

"Ace, you know your Mom will want to see you and I don't mind figuring her into our plans," Logan said, "If we have to, we can plan to have dinner with her half way between here and Stars Hollow; whatever it takes."

"Yeah?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Of course," Logan replied, "If it has to be a crappy fast food joint off the interstate, so be it."

"I don't want my birthday dinner to be at a crappy fast food joint," Rory protested.

"I know," Logan said, pausing to kiss her, "I was kidding."

The next morning the couple walked to the office together; something they hadn't been able to squeeze into their schedules since Rory reveled her identity to her co-workers the week before.

"So, what does your day look like?" Logan asked as they stepped out of the elevator and he took her hand in his.

Rory smiled wistfully over the gesture before answering, "Darin assigns new stories on Mondays. I'm expecting to see at least one assignment from a different department based on the plan for me that you shared this weekend."

"I'm sure Darin will pull you into his office right away to discuss the plan," Logan informed her, "He is aware that I was planning to discuss it with you first; so no need to act like you don't already know."

"What does your day look like?" Rory asked.

"Meetings all day long," Logan replied, "It is going to be a hellish day."

"Do you have time to eat lunch with me today?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I have a lunch meeting today," Logan said, "Maybe tomorrow though."

"That's fine," Rory assured him, "I think I'm overdue to have lunch with my one friend."

"Kevin?" Logan asked with a faint tinge of jealously in his voice.

"Yes, Kevin," Rory said ignoring Logan's tone, "You'll have to join us for lunch sometime; I'd love for the two of you to meet."

"We'll see," Logan said non-committally as they reached the News Building and he held the door open for his wife. They rode the elevator together and when they reached her floor her pecked her on the cheek and wished her a good day. Irritated by his irrational jealously of Kevin, Rory struggled to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she wished him a good day in return.

When Logan reached his office he closed the door behind him so he could make a personal phone call. He dialed the number and smiled when he heard the chaos that always seemed to surround his mother-in-law.

"Would you two quit bickering?" Lorelai scolded Sookie and Michel in the background before she answered, "Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?"

"Lorelai, its Logan. I was hoping we could talk about Rory's birthday," he said in way of explaining his call.

"Sure," Lorelai exclaimed, "Let me transfer you into my office and we can discuss it."

Logan sat on hold for nearly a minute before Lorelai came back on the line and said, "So, Rory's birthday. What were you thinking?"

"Well, first off let me tell you that when I first brought up the subject of her birthday she was very anti-birthday," Logan confessed.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked in a shocked tone, "Rory loves her birthday."

"Many hours later she told me that she'd been worried that she wouldn't get to see you on her birthday because we live further away this year and you both have jobs to consider." Logan explained, "I told her that we'd figure out some way for the two of you to be together."

"Of course we'll get to see each other," Lorelai agreed, "I was thinking of taking the day off to come see her at work and go out to lunch with the two of you."

"That sounds like a better idea than I came up with," Logan said, "Let's keep it a surprise though."

"Perfect," Lorelai agreed, "I love surprises. What was your idea?"

"Well, assuming that you couldn't or wouldn't take the day off I thought we could meet half way between New York and Stars Hollow to have dinner somewhere. Maybe we could tell her that we are going with the dinner plan; but then you can surprise her at lunch time," Logan suggested.

"I like it," Lorelai replied, "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Why don't you and Rory have a girls' lunch and the three of us can plan to have a fancy dinner somewhere. I'll make reservations for the dinner," Logan offered.

"Why don't you make the dinner reservations for four; I'm sure Luke would like to join us," Lorelai suggested.

"Sound good," Logan said, "So, I'll see you on Thursday then."

"Yes, see you Thursday," Lorelai replied.

Logan hung up the phone, now he just had to come up with the perfect gift.

As expected Darin called her into his office mere minutes after she'd arrived in her cube. After a quick stop at the coffee pot Rory joined Darin in his office and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sure your husband has already made you aware of the new plan for your professional development, but let's talk details," Darin said, "As hard as it is for me to admit this, you are far too gifted of a reporter to be stuck in this department for the next year, which is the normal amount of time we give a rookie reporter to really hone their skills before they have the opportunity to move up the ranks. We are going to start giving you a story a week from various other sections of the paper. There are four sections that we are considering you for; front page, metro, business and politics. Over the next eight weeks we will have you write a total of two stories for each section and at the end of those eight weeks we will evaluate your work and decide which department is going to be the best fit. Sound good?"

"What, no sports?" Rory joked, "But seriously, the plan sounds great."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that this needs to remain a secret," Darin warned.

"Don't worry, I don't want to give my co-workers any new reasons for hating me," Rory said.

Rory returned to her cube where Kevin was waiting for her, "Hey," he said, "Do you want to grab lunch today?"

Smiling Rory replied, "I was going to ask you the same thing. How about that little bistro two blocks over?"

"That one on 79th?" Kevin asked.

As she was about to answer when Darin's assistant stopped in with new assignment sheets. Not wanting Kevin to see the story she would be working on for a different department she quickly took the sheets and placed them face down on her desk. The assistant gave Kevin his assignments as well and he scanned the sheets as he lingered in her doorway.

"Yeah, the one on 79th," Rory said, resuming their conversation, "Meet you in the lobby at noon?"

"Sounds good," Kevin said as continued to focus on his assignment sheets.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief as he departed. Sitting down at her desk she pressed the power button on her computer and listened to it boot up as the picked up her assignment sheets. Her first assignment for another section was a profile of the new CEO at one of New York's top 25 publicly held companies for the business section. Darin had also assigned her two stories for the Lifestyles section. The first was a story about the initiative that many companies were taking to Go Green and help the environment. The second was a rundown of the different farmers markets through out the city that remained open into the autumn season and offered harvest vegetables like pumpkins and squash. Excited about all her stories Rory got to work setting up interviews and doing research.

Back in his office Logan had just learned that his lunch meeting was cancelled. He thought about calling Rory to see if she was still open for lunch but decided against it. In the event that she already had plans with Kevin he didn't want to take the chance that she'd invite him to join them. He knew he was being awful about her friendship with Kevin but he didn't want a repeat of the night that he and Rory had dinner with Jess back when they were still at Yale and he acted like a major ass.

"So, what stories did you get this week?" Kevin asked as he and Rory walked toward the bistro.

"A Go Green story as well as one about farmers markets that remain open after the regular summer season," Rory replied, "How about you?"

"I thought I saw three story sheets on your desk, what's your third story," Kevin asked.

"No, you're mistaken, I only got two stories," Rory insisted.

"You should look again, I'm sure I saw the assistant give you three," Kevin said.

"I'll check," Rory assured him, "What stories did you get?"

"Winterizing your garden and vacation hot spots this winter," Kevin said expressing his displeasure with his stories through his tone.

Rory caught his tone but didn't want to get into it and simply replied, "Let me know if you need a source for your gardening story. I know an amazing gardener from my home town who runs his own produce business; I bet he'd have some great tips for you."

As they returned to the office Rory was relieved that lunch was over. Kevin's mood had not improved as she'd hoped that it would. He still seemed to mistrust that Rory was telling him the truth about her stories as he' brought it up twice more. Not only that, he seemed irritated with his position at the company and complained about the stories he'd been assigned.

By Wednesday evening Rory had finished the two stories for her own department and turned them into Darin. She was planning to finish her business story by Thursday, but she also knew that she had Friday if she needed it. Logan had made dinner reservations for Rory's birthday and was nearly finished with her presents. He couldn't believe that he'd come up with such a great idea.

On Wednesday when she went to bed Rory made sure the ringer on the phone by her bed was set extra loud so that she would wake up when her mother was sure to call for their yearly birthday ritual. Sure enough, at 4:03 am on Thursday morning the phone rang. She'd warned Logan about the ritual the night before. Although they'd been together on several of her past birthdays and were a married couple on her last birthday this was the first one that he'd be privy to the ritual and when he heard the phone ring he rolled toward her with interest. She left the handset in its cradle and simply pressed the speaker phone button and said, "Hello?"

"Happy birthday little girl," Lorelai said not wasting any time launching into the routine.

"Hey," Rory replied.

Lorelai continued saying, "I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

"Really? Feels slow," Rory said as she felt Logan snuggle closer behind her.

"Trust me, it's fast," Lorelai assured her, "What do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's pretty good," Rory said as she sought Logan's hand under the covers and squeezed it.

"Any complaints?" Lorelai asked.

Rory pretended to think for a moment before saying, "I'd like that whole humidity thing to go away."

"All right. I'll work on that," Lorelai responded.

"So do I look older?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yeah. You walk into Denny's before 5, you've got yourself a discount," Lorelai offered.

"Good deal," Rory replied.

"So you know what I think?" Lorelai prompted.

"What?" Rory answered.

Lorelai gushed, "I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have."

"Right back at ya," Rory said happily.

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position," Lorelai continued.

"Oh, boy. Here we go," Rory laughed.

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor," Lorelai explained.

"On leave," Rory added.

"On leave -- right! And there I was," Lorelai pressed on.

"In labor," Rory supplied.

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite," Lorelai said reflectively.

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this," Rory quipped.

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me," Lorelai said.

"There wasn't," Rory replied.

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun," Lorelai chuckled.

"I love you, Mom," Rory interrupted.

"I love you too kid," Lorelai said. Some years they went further with their routine, but this year it felt like enough, "I'll see you for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great, Mom," Rory said happily.

"You too Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep," Logan replied simply, embarrassed that he'd been caught eaves dropping on their ritual by his mother-in-law.

After his wife and her mother ended their call she snuggled into his chest and he said, "That was nice, why didn't you tell me about it last year?"

"I wasn't quite ready to share it yet," Rory replied.

"How many years have you been doing this?" Logan asked.

"Well, I'm 24 today; I think the first time was when I was 10…so, like fourteen years," Rory calculated.

"Wow, my parents barely remember when my birthday is, much less a special birthday ritual," Logan said.

"You know my Mom and I have a different kind of relationship," Rory explained.

"I know," Logan said, "Sometimes I really envy you. Anyway, what do you say we start our own birthday tradition?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rory asked coyly. Fully aware of the hand that had found its way to her naked breast under her nightgown; she already had a pretty good idea of what he was after. After a lengthy and meticulously intimate romp the couple needed to hurry if they wanted to get to work on time. The couple quickly showered together before dressing and grooming for work. They skipped breakfast, but still made it to work at their usual time. At the front doors to the News Building Logan sent Rory up to her desk claiming that he had a quick errand to run.

Just as Rory's computer finished booting up and she was settling in at her desk Logan appeared with two steaming cups of coffee and breakfast bagel sandwiches.

"What's all this?" Rory exclaimed happily.

"Well, I can't let you go hungry on your birthday," Logan said, "Especially after the way you exerted yourself earlier."

At that exact moment Paige popped her head into Rory's cube and asked, "Did I hear that today is somebody's birthday?"

"Guilty," Rory said around her mouthful of bagel sandwich. Realizing that Paige had probably also heard Logan's 'exertion' comment Rory added, "We started a new exercise regiment this morning."

"On your birthday?" Paige asked, clearly understanding exactly what kind of exertion Logan and Rory had been partaking in this morning.

"I like to make kind of a resolution on my birthday every year," Rory lied with some effort, "Kind of like at New Years. This year I chose to exercise more."

Paige smiled at the couple and said, "Sure, exercise," before she walked away.

"Logan," Rory admonished with a smack on his arm, "The last thing we need people gossiping about around here is our sex life."

Logan just chuckled and said, "I better get upstairs, I have a meeting in ten minutes. Happy birthday!"

Rory finished her breakfast before she got to work on her article. By quarter to eleven she had all the information she needed to start writing the article and by eleven thirty she had a draft of the article all planned out. Rory was surprised at eleven forty-five when her phone rang and the receptionist in the downstairs lobby told her she had a visitor. Rory saved her work and headed to the elevator. When the elevator opened in the lobby Rory heard, "There's my birthday girl!"

"Mom," Rory asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch with my daughter on her birthday," Lorelai explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I thought you and Luke weren't coming to New York until dinnertime," Rory said.

"Luke is coming for dinner, I'm here all day. Logan and I decided to surprise you," Lorelai explained, "Let's go back upstairs, I want to see where you work."

Upstairs Rory showed Lorelai her cube and introduced her to Darin and Kevin. Other people poked their heads out of their cube in interest; but Rory didn't want to introduce her mom to people who didn't even like her. Before they left Lorelai turned to Darin and said, "Darin, Logan told me to tell you that I'm taking Rory out for the rest of the day."

"That'll be fine," Darin said, clearly charmed by Lorelai.

"Ah the perks of being the mother-in-law of the boss," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Rory, have a happy birthday," Darin said, "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be in tomorrow to finish up my article," Rory confirmed.

"Happy birthday Rory," Kevin added.

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow," Rory said.

After turning off her computer and gathering her things they headed up a floor to see Logan before they left. Lorelai knocked casually on the doorframe before entering and whistling appreciatively. "Nice office Mr. Huntzberger," she said. Logan had a corner office, two walls of which were floor to ceiling windows looking out across the city.

"Yeah," Logan said, "Its okay, kind of depressing when it's raining though. You two headed out?"

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed, "Where are we meeting for dinner?"

"It's a secret," Logan said, "I'll text the location to you later."

Lorelai and Rory had lunch at The Hard Rock Café before heading to a salon to get manicures and pedicures. "So, you and Luke are going to both have a vehicle to drive back to Stars Hollow tonight?" Rory asked worriedly.

"No, I'll ride back with Luke. Logan arranged for Frank to pick me up and drive me into the city this morning," Lorelai explained.

"Of course," Rory exclaimed, "That was really sweet of him. Did he tell you that I was worried that I wouldn't get to see you on my birthday this year?"

"He did," Lorelai said, "Why would you think that? You know how important you are to me. For as long as we're both alive and kicking, we will be together on your birthday."

"Thanks Mom," Rory said.

"I think they're about ready for us," Lorelai said referring to their nail artists, "What color did you pick for me?"

Rory handed her mother a bottle of blackish purple OPI nail polish and recited the name from the bottom of the bottle, "Lincoln Park After Dark. What did you find for me?"

Lorelai handed Rory a bottle of deep red hued polish and said, "I'm Not Really a Waitress." Years ago the duo had started a wacky tradition of picking nail polish for each other based on the name on the bottle rather than the color.

Once they were settled into their foot baths Rory asked, "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Good," Lorelai replied, "Can you believe I'm getting married in less than two months?"

"For real this time?" Rory asked carefully.

"I really hope so," Lorelai said honestly, "This time we're talking to each other and being completely honest with each other. It's going to work this time."

"Good," Rory said with a smile, "You two belong together; I've always thought so."

After their pampering the girls went shopping and before they knew it Logan was texting with the secret location and it was time to go meet the guys for dinner. Keeping Rory's enjoyment of The Food Network in mind Logan had made reservations at Del Posto, one of Mario Batali's famous Italian restaurants in New York City.

"This is awesome," Rory gushed as the four of them were seated at a prominent table, "Do you think we'll get to meet Mario?"

"I inquired and he's actually doing a taping of Iron Chef this evening," Logan regretfully informed them.

After ordering from the amazing selection the menu offered Logan suggested that Rory open her gifts. From Luke Rory opened a pair of blue beaded earrings and a necklace that perfectly matched her eyes. From her mother she opened a beautiful leather briefcase with her initials monogrammed on it and a Chia Pet.

"A Chia Pet?" Rory asked in confusion.

"I've seen your apartment, the two of you have no plants," Lorelai explained, "A Chia Pet is perfect, these things are impossible to kill."

"Why is it shaped like Elmer Fudd's head?" Luke asked.

"They were out of the one shaped like the Tasmanian Devil," Lorelai replied.

"Open my gift now," Logan said, "Here's the first part."

Rory slid the large box closer to her on the table. Carefully she opened it and was speechless by what she saw. Logan had her first two articles, which appeared in the NYDN on the same day, matted and framed to hang on the wall in their office at home. Under the frame was a large leather bound scrapbook bearing the words, "By Rory Gilmore," in the lower left corner. "It's a scrapbook for you to paste all your articles into," Logan explained, "I've already put all your high school and college articles into it for you. I've also saved all your articles from the NYDN for you to put in. There are three more books like this one at home. I'm positive that one of these books won't last you an entire career."

"This is the best gift ever, thank you," Rory cried.

"Well, here's the second part," Logan said as he handed her a familiar blue box.

Rory opened the box to reveal the black onyx beaded toggle necklace and bracelet set that she'd admired last time they'd been at Tiffany's, "You remembered, thank you." Logan helped clasp the necklace around her neck just as their meals were arriving at the table.

The meal was delicious and was followed with the most amazing birthday cake Rory had ever tasted. To top it all off the waiters sang happy birthday to Rory, in Italian. It had been one of her best birthdays ever. She would never doubt her husband's ability to make her birthday one in a million ever again. But she would keep it to herself that all she really needed to be happy on her birthday was the company of her mother and her husband and she'd be a happy girl.

Later as the couple was driven home by Frank, Logan asked Rory, "Was it all you hoped it would be?"

"This was one of my best birthdays every; definitely top three," Rory said, "Thank you."

"Here's hoping that 24 is a good year for you," Logan said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:** It has been two months since I've posted—I'm so sorry. I know that all my fellow authors out there can understand that sometimes life just gets in the way. My family has been through the ringer the last couple months. We've had a death in the family as well as a devastating illness. Everything is starting to get back to normal, but it is understandable how things like that can put normal life on pause. Once I was ready to get back to Rory and Logan I had the worse writer's block…hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations…let me know what you think or if you have ideas for me! Also--for anyone who is interested in seeing the onyx necklace and bracelet I will add a link to my profile.


	14. The Horrible Day and the weekend alone

It was Friday evening and Rory found herself in the most unlikely of places for a Gilmore Girl…at the gym. She was fully aware that one of the cardinal rules of being a Gilmore Girl was that Gilmore Girls don't exercise; and yet, here she was in the locker room of her local Lifetime Fitness changing into grey leggings and a black tank-top. After stowing her belongings securely into a locker she took a deep breath and exited the locker room. Immediately she felt completely out of place, but she had her reasons for being here. Yesterday had been one of her best birthdays ever. Today, by comparison, had been hell. Feeling the need to blow off some steam like never before, Rory had taken a page out of Paris' book and decided to give exercise a go. Rory had grabbed gym clothes and sneakers and headed to the closest gym to their apartment and signed up for a membership. Out on the floor she wandered around the contemplating all the various machines. After watching a toned, blonde woman on a stair-stepping machine Rory thought she'd start with that.

Once Rory figured the machine out and got herself going she allowed herself to think back over the events of the last twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours ago she'd been at Del Posto enjoying sumptuous birthday cake with her family. Twenty hours ago she and Logan had been awakened by a phone call from Mitchum requesting his son's company on a business trip to California to look at a newspaper that he had decided that he might be interested in buying. Logan had resisted being dragged into this business trip but in the end Mitchum had won and Logan was told their flight left at seven am sharp. Logan and Rory had gone back to bed but were back up at four-thirty to get Logan packed and to the airport in time for his flight. When Rory arrived at the NYDN office slightly later than her usual time she'd already been up for four hours and was into her sixth cup of coffee. All she'd wanted to do was finish her article for the business section and go home and crawl back into bed. But when she got to her cube Kevin was waiting there for her.

"Ready to tell me about your third article yet?" he asked snidely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rory replied.

"I looked at the unpublished article drive and you have already turned in two stories for our department this week," Kevin explained, "So besides that third article that Darin mentioned yesterday what could you possible be here to work on today?"

"Okay," Rory groaned, "You're right, I'm working on a third article, but I was asked to keep the details under wraps."

"Let me guess," Kevin said, "Your husband is already moving you up the ranks."

"I'm not talking to you about this," Rory said, "Now, if you'd get out of my cube, I have work to do."

"Fine, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Kevin said harshly.

"What happened to you having my back?" Rory asked sadly.

"That went down the drain when you started going after promotions that rightfully belong to other people," Kevin ranted, "I've been in this stupid section for well over a year. When do I get my chance to move up?"

"I think that is something you should be discussing with Darin, not me," Rory suggested gingerly.

"Is Darin in on this whole plot to move you up the ranks early?" Kevin asked, "Has your husband offered him a big payoff to be supportive of a promotion in your favor."

A small crowd had gathered outside Rory's cube and was listening to the entire exchange with interest. When Darin noticed the crowd he emerged from his cube to break things up. "Everyone back to your cubes, I'm sure you have work to do," Darin announced, "You two in my office, pronto."

When Kevin and Rory were seated in the two chairs in Darin's office he calmly asked. "Please explain to me what was going on out there."

Neither said anything prompting Darin to ask, "Rory, tell me what happened."

"Well, basically Kevin is accusing my husband of unfairly moving me up the ranks early and you of taking a bribe from him to make all of this happen," Rory explained, "And before you ask, I didn't tell him anything. He just happened to notice that I received three assignment sheets on Monday, but only told him about two of my articles when he asked. From there he deduced the rest, which I still haven't admitted to."

"So, it's true then, Rory is being moved up the ranks after less than two months as a rookie reporter?" Kevin fumed, "Don't you think there are more deserving people in our department who have put in their dues? Don't you think Mr. Huntzberger should be directed to promote someone other than his wife?"

"Kevin," Darin said as calmly as he could muster, "Rory is not being promoted to a different section due to her husband's actions. She is being promoted due to my actions. In case you haven't taken the time to read Rory's articles let me update you; Rory is a phenomenal writer. The caliber of writing that she produces is so outstanding that it would be a disservice to this newspaper to squander her talent in this section for any longer than necessary for us to determine which section would be the best fit for her."

"Her husband is probably helping her write all her articles himself to help her get to the top faster," Kevin said accusingly.

"Don't you think my husband is a little too busy being editor in chief to help me with my stories?" Rory asked, "Besides if you look back at my high school and college writing portfolios you'd see that I've had an aptitude for writing all along."

"Whatever," Kevin said, "You can move my name from the friend column back to the enemy column."

Rory remained silent. She hadn't been surprised by his comment, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less to hear him say it. Rory had returned to her desk when Darin had dismissed her. It should have only taken her an hour to two to pound out the rest of her article; but after the confrontation with Kevin she just couldn't concentrate. It was well after lunch time, which she'd worked through, when she finally finished her article. She printed a copy and headed into Darin's office with it. Usually Darin was enthusiastic and complementary about her articles but today he was subdued.

"Is it okay?" Rory asked.

"It's perfect, as usual," Darin said.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked.

"Kevin quit," Darin said, "Please assure me that you didn't flaunt your promotion in front of him."

"I would never do that," Rory said, her eyes dangerously close to spilling the tears that were beginning to well up in them, "Kevin was my only friend in this department; I knew that my getting promoted before him would be hard for him to handle. I was going to keep the news from him as long as possible. He really just figured it out on his own."

"I believe you," Darin said wearily, "Unfortunately due to the loss of Kevin we may have to delay your move to another section. We are going to have to hire not just a reporter to replace you, but one to replace him too."

"I understand," Rory said, wondering if Kevin hadn't known that this would happen when he quit and chose to do it on purpose to spite her. She also had to wonder deep down if Kevin had ever really been her friend at all or just another person interested in her connection to the boss.

Seeing the look on her face and misreading it, Darin said, "Don't feel bad, this isn't your fault. Journalism is a very competitive field…things like this happen from time to time. After Kevin's little display today he probably wouldn't have had a long future with the company anyway. Why don't we take this article up to Tom, the editor of the business section and see what he thinks."

As expected Tom loved the article as well, and that proved to be one of only a few bright spots in Rory's day. Rory returned to her desk and saved her article to the drive in which the business section stored their unpublished articles. She gathered up her things and headed to the elevator. Her plan had been to go home and veg out in front of the television for the rest of the night. As she stepped off the elevator her cell phone began to ring. Rory checked the caller ID and smiled when she saw that it was Logan.

"Just the person I was hoping to hear from!" Rory answered enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure you'll want to hear from me anymore when I tell you that my Dad has extended our business trip through Sunday evening," Logan said glumly.

"Seriously?" Rory groaned, "That news just topped off my crappy day."

"You had a crappy day?" Logan asked, "What happened?"

"Well, after seeing you off this morning I headed into the office to finish my business article. Kevin was waiting in my cube for me. He'd done a little snooping to discover that I really did have a third story and not just two, like I'd told him. He also deduced that it was for a different section and why I'm writing stories for other sections. I didn't confirm or deny any of it. But by the end of his little rant we'd gathered quit a crowd who heard him accuse you of promoting me without cause and Darin of taking a bribe from you to facilitate it," Rory rattled off.

"So, what happened?" Logan asked.

"Darin pulled both of us into his office. Kevin basically repeated his accusations to Darin's face then told me that I should no longer consider him a friend," Rory explained, "Darin defended me and the company's decision to promote me. I found out later that Kevin quit which is going to delay me moving to another section because now two new reporters need to be hired for Lifestyles instead of just one."

"Kevin quit?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess he was upset enough over not being promoted himself that he decided to leave," Rory said.

"I knew I had a good reason to not like that guy," Logan said smugly.

"That's all you have to say?" Rory asked angrily.

"Rory, you knew I didn't like him or the fact that you were friends with him, what do you want me to say?" Logan asked.

"I just had the worst day in which I got into a fight with and lost the only friend I had at work. My promotion is being put on hold because someone quit over the fact that I'm getting promoted instead of them and my boss felt the need to ask me if I betrayed his confidence and broke the silence about my promotion," Rory listed off, "And all you can talk about is how glad you are that Kevin quit. How about showing a little compassion instead of celebrating how great this news is for you?"

"I didn't mean it like that Rory," Logan began, but he didn't have the chance to finish his thought because at that moment Rory hung up on him. She turned her cell phone off and furiously threw it back into her purse. She stormed home and had the urge to punch something. When she reached the apartment she paced, trying to decide what to do with this pent up rage she was feeling. She was angry at Mitchum for taking Logan away all weekend on a business trip. She was angry at Kevin for not just being her friend and being happy at her professional gain. She was angry with Darin for asking her if she'd spilled the news about her promotion even though he'd asked her not to. And she was angry at Logan for not being the supportive husband that he normally was in these kinds of situations. But most of all she was angry with herself for ever accepting a job with Huntzberger Media and putting herself in this position. Their home phone had been ringing incessantly since she'd walked in the door, no doubt it was Logan, but she wasn't going to answer it. She needed to blow off some steam before she spoke with him again. Thinking about how Paris had turned to exercise to de-stress during their last year of college Rory thought that might not be a bad idea. Grabbing the closest things she could find to gym clothes and some sneakers Rory threw them into a bag with her iPod and left, in search of a gym.

Rory had been on the stair-stepping machine for close to twenty minutes and she could tell that she was not going to last much longer. She slowed her pace before stopping and stepping off the machine. She drew in a deep breath. While her heart was going a mile a minute, she was feeling considerably more calm. Rory thought she'd try something with her arms to give her legs a break. She wandered toward where she thought she'd seen rowing machines earlier. She found them but discovered that all the machines were occupied. She waited off to a side letting her heart rate slow as she waited for a machine to open up. Less than five minutes later an older man left a machine and Rory quickly moved for it. She was approaching it from one side as a dark haired man was approaching it from the other side. At the same time they started to apologize and step back to allow the other to take the machine when their eyes met and recognition flickered across both their faces.

"You are about the last person I'd expect to see at a gym," he said to her.

"Ditto," she replied with a grin.

"All that coffee and those chocolate chip pancakes finally start catching up with you?" he asked her in his signature cocky tone.

"Believe it or not," she said, "this is my first time ever in a gym. I needed to blow off some steam and I decided that this might be a good way to accomplish that."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"With you?" she countered.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, "I'm as good a person as any."

While they were bantering another rowing machine opened up next to the first one. Each took a seat and began to row in silence. After a few minutes she decided that maybe Jess Mariano might be the perfect person to share her crappy day with and she said, "So, twenty-four hours ago I was eating some amazing birthday cake at one of Mario Batali's restaurants for my twenty-fourth birthday…"

Forty-five minutes later Rory found herself sitting at a table in the juice bar, across from Jess wrapping up the very detailed account of her crappy day that she'd been sharing with him. "So, that brings us to the surreal part of my day where I end up at a gym of all places, drinking smoothies with my ex-boyfriend," Rory said with a smirk.

"But, I bet just talking about all of it has made you feel somewhat better," Jess said.

Rory thought for a moment and said, "You know, it does. Or, it might just be all the extra endorphins in my system from the exercise."

"If you want my advice here it is," Jess said, "If this jerk Kevin was really your friend he'd be happy for you that you are doing so well, I'd forget him. Your husband was wrong to talk you into going to work at one of his family's companies. It doesn't matter what you do your co-workers are never going to really like you for you in that position. However, I don't blame your father-in-law for keeping you from working for the competition, you are an awesome writer. I'm not sure how you can make a story about flu shots or organic vegetable interesting, but you've got me hanging on your every word."

Rory blushed at the compliment and said, "What about Logan's insensitivity to my bad day?"

"Well, I'd forgive him," Jess said with some effort, "You don't understand the male capacity to be jealous."

"Thanks Jess," Rory said.

"No problem," he replied.

They drank their smoothies in silence for a minute before Rory asked, "So, what are you up to these days?"

"I'm still working at the gallery," he said, "and living in the apartment above it with my partners. Same old."

"Girlfriend?" Rory asked curiously.

"Actually I've been on a few dates with someone I met at a bar one night, but I'm not sure it's going to go anywhere," Jess admitted.

Changing the subject Rory asked, "Are you going to the wedding?"

"Didn't you hear?" Jess asked, "I'm an usher."

"So is Logan," Rory replied, "That should be interesting."

"I'll try to play nice," Jess offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Rory said. Glancing at the large clock on a nearby wall she said, "I really should get going. I've probably been avoiding Logan's phone calls long enough. He'll start to worry."

Jess nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks again for listening," Rory said, "Maybe we could talk again sometime? It was nice having an outside party to talk to you know, someone who isn't usually caught up in my crazy life to offer another perspective."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Jess said awkwardly, "Maybe we meet here again, I usually come here on Wednesdays after work and sometimes Fridays too."

"That sounds good," Rory said.

"Good," Jess repeated.

On her taxi ride back to the apartment Rory contemplated whether or not she should tell Logan about running into Jess. Mostly she wanted to tell him, she wouldn't feel right about not being honest with him. On the other hand she knew that it would just make him jealous. She could understand his jealousy; she wouldn't want to find out that he was getting together with an old girlfriend to talk, but she still wasn't sure that telling him was the best idea. For now she would keep it to herself.

At home she decided to shower before she listened to the messages he'd left her and called him back. Half an hour later in pajamas and with a towel wrapped around her head she settled on the couch and listened to the six total messages he'd left between her cell phone and the home phone. When she was finished listening she dialed his cell number and waited for him to answer.

"Rory?" he answered in a slightly panicked tone, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "I was just too angry to talk to you before."

"I'm so sorry, you were right. I was being a complete jerk about your crappy day," he admitted.

"I know," Rory replied calmly, "And I forgive you."

"You do?" Logan asked, "Just like that?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about it and an old friend advised me to forgive you," Rory explained.

"Who's this old friend?" Logan asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. They just explained to me that sometimes guys have a hard time focusing on the big picture and can only see how a situation affects them. I'm sure that deep down you did feel bad for me about my day; that just wasn't the first thing your guy brain picked up on while it was processing," Rory said.

"Well, tell whoever it was, thanks," Logan replied, "Are you really okay? It really does sound like it was a horrible day."

"I was really angry "earlier, and not just with you either. I actually went to the gym and signed up for a membership," Rory admitted.

"Seriously," Logan chuckled, not able to imagine his wife exercising.

"Seriously," she repeated, "I plan to go at least once a week from now on, it really helped me to de-stress."

"Did you run into the old friend at the gym?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Rory said with a smile.

"Are you sure you can't tell me who it was?" Logan tried.

"I can, but I'm not sure you'll like it very much," Rory explained.

"Was this old friend a guy?" Logan practically growled.

"Yes, he was," Rory confirmed.

"Was he also an ex-boyfriend?" Logan asked tensely.

"Also correct," Rory admitted quietly.

"Well, since Dean should still be in jail I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that it was Jess," Logan said gruffly.

"It was Jess, but before you get all mad and jealous let me say something," Rory told him, "My friendship with Jess does not pose any threat to you. Jess and I made our peace a long time ago. He only wants what is best for me and he knows that he isn't it. The nice thing about running into Jess was that he could tell that I was having a rough day and he let me vent to him about it for nearly an hour. You have no idea how much better I felt after that."

"Are you sure that the only thing you did with him was vent?" Logan asked.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger," Rory thundered, "How dare you even ask me that. Have I ever given you reason to doubt my faithfulness to you? I don't know what it's going to take for you to trust me, but you better think about it this weekend and figure it out. I love you and only you; that isn't going to change. But despite how much I love you and sharing my life with you I don't think you have the right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

"Rory," Logan said wearily, "It's not you that I don't trust, it's him and that he's not going to make a move on you."

"Logan, even if he does make a move on it, it changes it nothing except I will no longer want him as a friend," Rory explained, "Okay?"

"Okay," Logan agreed somewhat reluctantly, "Can we hang up so I can go bang my head against the wall now?"

"Why is this so hard for you?" Rory asked.

"I don't know how to explain it," Logan replied, "It's a guy thing. Can't you just stick to girl friends?"

"Logan," Rory said warningly.

"I know," Logan said, "I know."

"You need to have more confidence in our relationship," Rory reprimanded him, "And if not that then, your prowess in bed. Trust me when I saw that when it comes to that I'm not even close to tempted by even the thought of anyone else. You satisfy me like I can't even tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Logan said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Yes," Rory reassured him.

"Maybe you could work that into the conversation next time you talk to Jess," Logan suggested.

Rory chuckled and said, "I'll see what I can do. I'm going to let you go though I haven't eaten dinner yet, I'm starving."

Rory hung up the phone and headed back into their bathroom to comb her hair. As she combed she thought about the conversation they'd just had. It's not that she didn't understand his worries and fears where other guys were concerned; if the situation were reversed she wouldn't be comfortable with him spending time with any of his Xs. But in all honestly he didn't really have any Xs, just a series of girls he'd had one night stands with, it was natural for her not to want him to have anything to do with any of those girls. The situation with Jess was different and she hoped that he'd realize that because her having him to talk to earlier had been great. It would be nice to have another person in New York to talk to besides just Logan. And it was obvious that she was not going to make any friends at work any time soon.

Rory ordered Indian food for dinner and as she ate she thought about what she should do with this weekend that she suddenly had to herself. She thought about heading home to Stars Hollow, but she had just been home the weekend before and she'd just seen her mother yesterday for her birthday. For a brief minute she considered calling Shira to find out exactly where in California Logan and Mitchum were so she could fly out and spend time with Logan. But when she'd thought about it for a little bit longer she realized how exciting the prospect of a whole weekend to herself was, besides Logan was in California for business meetings, the chances that he'd actually have time to sightsee with her were slim. A whole weekend to do whatever suited her best… she couldn't wait.

Rory had fallen asleep that night watching a late night talk show in their bed. She slept in late the next morning and when she got up she relaxed in their Jacuzzi tub while she decided what to do. As she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up her cell phone rang and Rory was surprised that the caller ID read 'Colin.'

"Hello?" Rory asked curiously.

"Rory, this is Colin," he said.

"Are you looking for Logan?" Rory asked, "He's on a business trip in California with his father this weekend."

"I know that's he's out of town. I was calling for you," Colin explained, "You see, I'm at Tiffany's and could use your feminine opinion."

"Colin, are you picking out an engagement ring?" Rory asked somewhat breathlessly.

"What else would you image I'd be doing here?" Colin asked nervously.

"Colin, that is so exciting! When are you going to propose?" Rory asked.

"Can we discuss the details when you get here?" he asked, "Just hurry, please."

When Rory got off the phone with Colin she finished getting ready in record time. Before she left she made a quick stop in their office and pulled an envelope out of her file cabinet. Over a year ago Steph had given Rory an envelope which she said contained pictures of what she deemed perfect engagement rings. At the time Rory had felt idiotic filing this envelope away, as if Colin would call and consult Rory about what kind of ring to propose to Steph with. Now she was glad that she'd held onto the envelope for all this time. Rory hailed a taxi outside and told the driver to step on it.

When she arrived at Tiffany's and found a nervous Colin waiting for her she flung her arms around him in joy. Apprehensively Colin hugged her back and began answering the multitude of questions pouring out of her.

"So, when are you planning on proposing?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'd like to be prepared when the moment comes," Colin responded.

"So, you think the moment might be soon?" Rory asked.

"At the very latest I think I'll propose at midnight on New Year's Eve," Colin confided.

"Does anyone else know that you are planning this?" Rory asked.

"Well, Logan," Colin said, "I actually called him first but since he was out of town he suggested I ask you for help."

Narrowing her eyes Rory asked, "Did he tell you to ask me because he thinks I'd be a person who knew what kind of ring Steph expected or because he wants you to keep an eye on me?"

Colin reddened slightly before replying, "Both I think. He said you have excellent taste in jewelry and you are one of Steph's best friends; but he did tell me about you running into your ex at the gym."

"Why doesn't he trust me?" Rory whined.

"I don't think you're the one he doesn't trust," Colin said, "And if you haven't noticed Logan is very possessive, he doesn't like to share; especially not with someone he doesn't already know that he can trust."

"So, he's just trying to protect me?" Rory asked.

"Something like that," Colin said, "Just give him some time, he'll get used to the idea."

"He'd better," Rory grumbled.

"Let's get back to my problem here," Colin said, "I think I have good taste in jewelry, but let's face it, Steph is going to be especially picky about a piece of jewelry that she has to wear for the rest of her life. Can you help me?"

"As a matter of fact I can," Rory said with a grin, "Steph gave me an envelope over a year ago which contains pictures of engagement rings that she likes and here is said envelope."

Rory and Colin tore into the envelope and studied the pictures within. From the various pictures they determined that she wanted a platinum ring with a square or rectangular shaped diamond. Rory tracked down a salesperson to pull a selection of rings that fell into their criteria. After a lot of consideration Colin chose a Tiffany Lucida engagement ring with Trilliant side stones.

"Colin," Rory breathed, "Steph is going to love it. You made an excellent choice."

"Thank you so much for your help," Colin said, "Can I buy you some lunch?"

"That sounds good," Rory agreed.

After lunch Colin needed to head back to Hartford before Steph realized that he wasn't at the office in business meetings like he'd told her he was going to be. Rory spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening wandering in and out of stores and window shopping. When she finally returned home she'd bought herself a new purse, two pairs of shoes, a black wool trench coat and several books. She's also bought a couple ties for Logan and some handsome leather gloves for the impending winter. She ordered herself a pizza and settled down in the living room with '_Empire Records_' playing in the DVD player. Several hours later she was well into '_That Thing You Do_,' when Logan finally called.

"Am I waking you?" He asked apologetically, "I forgot about the time difference. I would have called earlier had I remembered."

"No, I'm up," Rory said, "Just watching some movies."

"So, what did you do today?" Logan asked.

"Well, I went engagement ring shopping with Colin," Rory told him, "But you already knew about that didn't you?"

"Yeah, Colin called this morning and I suggested he ask you to come instead," Logan replied, "How did it go?"

"It went fine," Rory said, "But isn't it true that part of why you recommended me was so that you could be sure I wasn't hanging around with Jess?"

Logan sighed and said, "Rory, I know I need to get over this. I don't want to be one of those guys who tells their wife who they can and can't be friends with, but it's going to take me a little time. Ninety-nine percent of my suggesting you to Colin was just because I knew that you could help him. I'm sorry for the other one percent of it."

"I don't want to fight about this anymore," Rory said, "What did you do today?"

"My Dad and I golfed with some of the executives from the paper he is thinking about buying," Logan said, "I got a sun burn. Then we had dinner at this fancy seafood place where my Dad had shrimp and has been violently ill ever since. The good news is that he has us booked on the first flight home in the morning."

"So you'll be home when?" Rory asked, trying not to feel slightly disappointed that her weekend to herself was going to be cut shorter than anticipated.

"Around two," Logan said, "Hey, did you do anything else after you went ring shopping with Colin?"

"I just did some shopping for myself," Rory said, "I picked up a couple things for you too."

"Did you wear out your credit card?" Logan teased.

"I'm not sure I'll ever have the shopping skills to wear out my credit card," Rory replied, "But I did put a mini dent in it."

"You sound tired, I should let you go so you can go to bed," Logan suggested.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Rory said, "Do you want me to send Frank to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll just take a taxi," Logan said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rory said, "I'll see you tomorrow.

Rory finished watching her movie before heading to bed. As she lay in bed and waited for sleep to come she thought about what she should do tomorrow with her last few hours alone before Logan would arrive home. She didn't come up with anything and in the morning it didn't matter anyway as the skies were grey and rain was pouring down. Rory went back to sleep and woke up around noon. She showered and redressed in a clean pair of pajamas. After a breakfast of pop-tarts and Eggo waffles Rory climbed back into their bed and turned on the television.

When Logan arrived home the apartment was quiet and he wondered if Rory was even home. He dropped his bags in the front hall and wandered into their bedroom where he saw her nestled in bed, fast asleep. A smile crossed his face as he watched her. After changing into his pajamas he climbed into bed beside her. She stirred slightly and slung an arm over him, not consciously aware yet that he was there. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Finally her eyes snapped open as he pressed a kiss into her temple and sleepily she said, "You're home!"

"I'm home," Logan confirmed, "And it looks like the perfect day to spend in bed with you."

"Sounds good," Rory agreed.

"Are we okay?" Logan asked her.

"If you can promise that you'll try to be okay with me being friends with Jess, then we're fine," Rory said.

"I will try. I really do want to be cool about it," Logan said, "It just might take me some time."

"Good enough," Rory said before she smiled and brought her lips to his.

**Author's Note**: As always, please review and let me hear your thoughts and if you have ideas for me. I am considering a bit of a fast forward to Luke and Lorelai's wedding…let me here your thoughts on that. Thanks! By the way, a link to Steph's engagement ring will be posted on my profile page.


	15. Reunited

The weeks flew by; they handed out candy at Halloween and attended four Thanksgiving dinners as the Gilmore Girl tradition had come to dictate. Before they could believe it December had arrived and Luke and Lorelai's wedding was less than two weeks away. Emily's obsessive planning was starting to drive everyone crazy and Luke tried on more than one occasion to get Lorelai to agree to elope. As appealing as eloping was beginning to sound Lorelai wanted the fairytale wedding that her mother was planning and she knew that Luke was the only man she was ever going to marry.

At work Rory was still quietly putting in her time in the Lifestyles department. She had finished the last of the eight articles a few weeks earlier and was waiting to hear the final verdict on which department she would be moving to. Secretly she wanted a position on the front page more than anything; but she would gladly accept which ever position Mitchum and Logan decided was best. Logan had been hinting for weeks that he thought she might be moving soon. Darin had hired two new rookies and Rory had been assigned to show them the ropes. She suspected that he'd chosen her as the best person for the job partly because he was confident that she'd be a lot more welcoming to them than any of her colleagues. She'd given up any hope of becoming friends with her co-workers in Lifestyles; she only hoped that people in her new department would be more welcoming. Basically she was playing a waiting game.

Logan's duties at the paper had begun to grow, as he expected that they would as he acclimated to the position. Rory was eating a lot more dinners alone and finding herself with a lot of free time on the weekends while Logan was putting in time at the office. While it was disappointing for both of them to be spending so little time together it wasn't something they discussed. Each knew that right now this was their reality and there was nothing that they could currently do to change it. After a grueling round of interviews a secretary/assistant had finally been hired to work with Logan. His name was Jonathan; he was an older student taking night classes at NYU and had been hired in an intern capacity. He was going to school for journalism and hoped that an intern position with Huntzberger Media might be his foot in the door when he graduated. Logan had been unsure about hiring Jonathan for a number of reasons. The first being that he'd only ever worked with women as secretaries; secondly he and Jonathan were only a few months different in age and he wondered if that would be difficult for Jonathan. Finally, he worried about hiring a student. Would his work suffer because he had too much to concentrate on with school work and professional work? Logan's doubts turned out to be unfounded. Jonathan was a dedicated worker and seemed to be able to anticipate Logan's every wish. With in weeks their rapport was phenomenal and Logan was singing Jonathan's praises and already imagining ways they could put him to work after he'd earned his journalism degree.

After that first chance meeting at the gym Rory and Jess had quickly fallen into a schedule of exercising together twice a week at the gym. Logan still didn't relish the idea of his wife exercising with an ex-boyfriend; but she had become noticeably less stressed with the gym as an outlet. He worried slightly about Jess' motives but tried not to dwell on them, trusting Rory and knowing that was enough. Somewhat uneasily Rory and Jess had rebuilt the friendship they'd once shared. Eventually they'd traded home and cell phone numbers and chatted easily as they worked out.

"Your grandmother is driving me crazy," Jess told Rory one Wednesday afternoon as they hopped onto adjacent treadmills.

"You too?" Rory sympathized, "She is making me come in for what feels like the twentieth dress-fitting."

Jess eyed her figure and said, "That might not be a bad idea. After all the time we've been putting in at the gym your body has changed."

Rory blushed noticeably, embarrassed that Jess had noticed her changing figure too.

Seeing her blush Jess quickly amended, "Not that I was looking at you like that; I mean, you've always been skinny but now you're really lean and toned."

"At least someone noticed," Rory muttered quietly.

Jess had to strain to catch all of her words but immediately he knew what she was implying, "Logan hasn't noticed?" he asked incredulously.

Rory instantly felt guilt, she hadn't intended for Jess to get the wrong impression. "Well no, but it's really not his fault. His work schedule is insane. Right now we barely see one another let alone have time to be intimate. He really hasn't had a chance to notice."

Jess sucked in his breath sharply before saying, "Jeez Rory, that so isn't something I want to hear about."

Rory laughed at his discomfort and replied, "Like it or not you've become one of my best confidants and that comes with some specific obligations."

"I am not prepared to hear particulars about your sex life," Jess informed her.

"I never said I was offering them," Rory laughed.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Jess responded.

Rory grew quiet thinking about how many weeks it had been since Logan had made love to her. Six long weeks and the worst part was that she wasn't sure that he had even noticed. She could deal with the absence if she felt like he was missing it as much as she was but she wasn't certain that was the case.

Several blocks away Logan was sitting at his desk restlessly shifting around the piles of work in front of him. He simply couldn't concentrate any longer; but he still had too much work to do to quit and head home. As his mind wandered from his work his eyes locked on a framed photo from their Austrian wedding. As his memory traced her familiar features he wondered, how long it had been since they'd made love. He cursed gently as he counted back and realized that it had to be close to six weeks if not seven. Not that there was much getting around it at the moment. Most nights she was fast asleep when he arrived home and he'd been leaving for the office before she rose again the next morning. After yet another failed attempt to finish up his current project Logan gave up. If anyone questioned him tomorrow he'd lie and say that he'd gone home because he'd been ill.

He pulled on his jacket as he jogged toward the elevator. He thought about calling Rory to tell her that he was on his way home, but decided against it, instead wanting to surprise her. Ten minutes later he was the one who was surprised when he arrived home and found the apartment empty.

"Earth to Rory," Jess called when she'd been silent for nearly five minutes, "What are you thinking about?"

"How much I miss him," Rory replied quietly, "not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too."

"You still see him everyday don't you?" Jess asked.

"I see him around the office and technically we still share our bed for five or six hours a night," Rory confided, "But I can't remember the last meal we ate together or the last real conversation we had. Not to mention…"

"Sex," Jess supplied.

"Right," Rory confirmed.

"So, how long has it been?" Jess asked.

"Six weeks and four days," Rory admitted.

Jess whistled and said, "If I thought it would help or that you'd go for it, I would offer my body for your personal use."

Rory slugged him and laughed, "Thanks, but no."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Jess asked.

"I don't know," Rory admitted, "I've been trying to figure that out myself."

Just as Jess opened his mouth to answer Rory's cell began ringing. "It's Logan," Rory said excitedly as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey," Logan said, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the gym with Jess, as I am every Wednesday evening," Rory explained, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home looking for you," Logan said,

"You're at home?" Rory asked excitedly, "Don't move, I'll be right there."

"I'll send Frank to pick you up," Logan offered.

"He's probably already here, he always drives me home," Rory said.

"Hurry," Logan insisted.

"Don't worry, I will," Rory agreed.

Rory hopped off her treadmill and was sprinting toward the locker room when she remembered Jess. Sheepishly she turned back and quickly he stopped her. From across the room he yelled, "Have fun! See you Friday." She flashed him a grateful smile and waved. A few minutes later he saw her sprint back out of the locker room with her winter coat over her gym clothes and her bulging, hastily packed gym bag over her shoulder.

Logan was a ball of nervous energy as he waited for her to arrive. At first he rushed around trying to figure out where Rory kept the candles and looking for wine glasses. Eventually he abandoned his search and just loitered around in their entry way waiting for her. Initially he'd thought they'd savor their time with candles and wine but when he thought about how much he wanted her he knew that they would probably make love more than one time tonight and this first time was bound to be quick and purposeful. They would save the wine and candles for the second time.

He heard the elevator ding outside in the hall and he flung open the door. He moved aside as she stumbled inside, struggling to rid herself of her gym bag, purse and winter jacket. Finally unencumbered she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and crashing her mouth to his. After several steamy minutes Rory broke the kiss and said, "I'm still in my gym clothes and I'm all sweaty, do you want me to shower?"

"Are you kidding?" Logan asked, "I can't wait that long, I've missed you too much."

"I missed you too," Rory whispered before their lips found each other again.

As they kissed and Rory began to loosen his tie and unbutton his dress shirt, Logan propelled them toward their bedroom. When they reached the bed Logan turned and sat, with Rory still wrapped around his waist. They broke the kiss as she continued unbuttoning his shirt and he peeled her damp gym tank-top from her torso. Underneath her tank she was wearing a front-clasping sports bra. With ease he opened the three clasps and unleashed her breasts. Hungrily his mouth sought her chest and eagerly sucked a nipple into his mouth. Rory moaned loudly as she dug her nails into his back in ecstasy. Spurred on by her enthusiasm he carefully shifted them so that she was lying on the bed on her back and he was positioned between her legs, which were still wrapped around him. He ground his ever growing erection against her and she giggled as she struggled to remove her gym shoes from her current position beneath him.

"Why are we laughing?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I'm having a hard time getting my sneakers off from this position," Rory snickered.

"Okay, sixty second foreplay break to get naked," Logan offered, "And, go."

Logan rolled off her and in unison they rose from the bed. Rory removed her shoes, peeled off her socks and shimmied out of her Lycra shorts and panties. Logan removed his undershirt, unbuckled his belt, stepped out of his pants, removed his socks and finally stripped out of his boxers. The pair studied each other for the merest millisecond before they grabbed one another and collapsed onto the bed together. Within seconds he plunged into her and they rode each other mercilessly until they came together and finally lay wrapped up together on the bed.

"Hi," Rory said softly as they finally lay still together looking into one another's eyes.

"Hi," Logan replied with a smile, "Have I told you how much I've missed you these past weeks?"

"I think you mentioned it earlier," Rory said, "But even if you hadn't, what we just did screamed it loud and clear."

"Okay, well, let me say it one more time just for good measure," Logan said. And at the top of his voice he bellowed to their vast apartment, "God, I missed you."

Rory giggled in response and replied, "Let's make sure that it isn't another six weeks and four days before we do this again and we won't have to miss each other so much."

"How do you recommend we go about that with the schedule we're currently on?" Logan asked.

"Wake me up when you get home," Rory suggested, "Or come home for an hour in the evening, have your way with me then head back to the office. Or talk to the IT department about setting you up to be able to work from home in the evenings."

"Those sound like good ideas," Logan said, "I will talk to the IT department tomorrow. I am damn sure that I will be able to concentrate on my work better if I'm not being so deprived of my time with you."

"That's for sure," Rory agreed.

The couple lay content in each others arms for a few minutes before Logan asked, "How about that shower now?"

"Do I stink or something?" Rory asked, trying to sound offended.

"Hey, you're the one who was at the gym before this," Logan reminded.

"A shower sounds great," Rory agreed, "Pizza for dinner when we get out?"

"Sure," Logan agreed, "And clean sheets before we go back to bed."

Rory gathered the sheet around her before rising from the bed. She hopped off the bed into Logan's arms and he carried her bridal style into the bathroom. He set her down and turned on the water to warm up. Grasping an end of the sheet Logan tugged and Rory slowly started to spin, letting the sheet unravel and puddle on the floor around her. When she stood naked before him he studied her realizing that something was different.

"How long have you been going to the gym?" Logan asked as he reached out and stroked a finger over her lightly defined abs.

"Twice a week for about two months now," Rory said.

"Wow," Logan exclaimed, "My wife is hot."

"Wasn't I already hot before I started hitting the gym?" Rory asked.

"Before you were adorably cute and amazingly beautiful and bordering on hot," Logan explained, "but your ripped body pushed you over the border into hot territory. How did I not notice this before?"

"Incase you forgot," Rory teased, "You haven't seen me naked in over six weeks."

"Oh yeah, that," Logan replied as his eyes swept over her sculpted body again.

"Let's shower," Rory said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the tub.

"Oh yeah, that," Logan repeated.

The shower was a blur of kissing and Logan running his hands over her new and improved physique, which lead to him pressing her against the wall and pushing his way inside. When they finally immerged from the shower they bore immensely wrinkled and puckered hands and feet from such a long immersion in the water. Logan walked to the kitchen still wrapped in a towel to order their dinner. When he returned Rory had dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt and was carefully combing her tangled hair. Logan also dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt and joined her in the bathroom, taking the comb from her hand and pushing her onto the little stool that accompanied her dressing table. Rory closed her eyes and let her head droop a little as he gently finished combing her hair. When he finished and she raised her head again Logan was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"I'm just so happy we're together right now," Rory said, "I missed you so much."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Logan said, "I swear to you, the first thing I'll do when I get into the office tomorrow is talk to the IT people about access to our networks so I can work from home in the evenings."

"Okay," Rory agreed.

"I do have some news that will cheer you up," Logan offered.

"What," Rory asked with interest.

"I have it on good authority that tomorrow will be your last day in the Lifestyles department," Logan said with a grin.

"What department am I moving to?" Rory asked excitedly.

"My father made me promise not to tell you," Logan said, "He wants to tell you himself."

"Can you give me a hint?" Rory asked.

"No," Logan said, "We are meeting with my father over lunch, you will find out then."

Rory pouted for a moment before a smile again lit up her features and she said, "That won't keep me from guessing all night long."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going to tell you," Logan said.

The couple spend the remainder of the evening at home in comfortable happiness; thrilled just to be spending time with one another.

**Author's Note:** I know that this chapter is shorter than I have been making them lately. I am also aware that it took me a long time to update. I am sorry for both offenses. Life is insane as most of you are probably aware of. I am hoping to be able to update more regularly. This chapter has been in the works for months…There are a lot of fun things coming up: Luke and Lorelai's wedding, Christmas…etc. As always I love to get reviews and hear ideas from my readers! Thanks!


	16. New Assignment

The next morning at work time seemed to drag. She had already finished both her articles for the week. Normally she would have started researching story ideas for their next department meeting but as this was her last day in the department it would have been rather pointless. She considered packing up the few things from her desk that she'd take with her to her new department but she didn't want to appear to be celebrating the fact that she was moving up. She would tactfully wait until the end of the day when Darin had gone home before packing her things into a box and carting them over to her new cube. Earlier in the week Darin had taken her to lunch to celebrate her achievement. He carefully told her that typically when someone got promoted to a different section of the paper they had a party; but under the circumstances he felt that might not go over so well this time and he'd opted to take her to lunch on his own. Rory recalled a bit of their conversation.

"_I am embarrassed that as professionals your co-workers could not have been more gracious toward you," Darin said._

"_It's okay," Rory said, "I don't blame you."_

"_I hope that your new co-workers treat you better," Darin said sincerely. _

"_Thanks," Rory replied, "Me too."_

Realizing that she still had two hours until her lunch with Logan and Mitchum, Rory decided to bail for a little bit. Quietly she slid into her wool pea coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She locked her purse into her file cabinet taking only her keys, access card, wallet and phone, which she dropped into the deep pockets of her coat. Her first stop was a coffee shop down the street where she got a large cup of black coffee to go. Next she wandered toward a nearby book store that she'd recently discovered. As she perused the titles and finished the last of her coffee she became vaguely aware of someone on the opposite side of the bookcase. Once she caught a glimpse of an eye as she peered through a gap in the volumes. They came face to face at the end of the bookcase and Rory cringed inwardly, knowing that he would have some sort of witty remark for her.

"I bet you ended up getting a better work out than I did," Jess teased.

Rory blushed and quietly said, "Yeah, maybe."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" Jess asked, seeing that she was uncomfortable and changing the subject.

"Today is my last day in Lifestyles and I have nothing to do. I decided to escape for a little while," Rory explained.

"What department are they moving you to, have they told you yet?" Jess asked.

"I'm having lunch with Logan and Mitchum in about an hour and a half and they will tell me their decision," Rory said.

"So Logan knows and he hasn't told you?" Jess asked

"He promised his father that he could be the one to give me the news," Rory explained.

"Any hunches as to where they a putting you?" Jess asked.

"My secret wish is to do front pages stories, but I haven't even confessed that to Logan," Rory said, "I don't want them to put me on a section that I haven't earned the right to work in just because I have expressed an interest."

"You think they would do that?" Jess asked.

"I think they'd at least consider it." Rory said, "I'd prefer that their decision is based entirely on my skill level and not on the fact that I'm family."

"Well, I'm sure that you're good enough for the front page. Good luck," Jess said.

"Thanks," Rory replied.

"What are you shopping for?" Jess asked as he eyed the books in her arms.

"Nothing in particular, you know me, I can find plenty of books to buy without a specific list in mind," Rory explained.

They continued chatting and browsing the aisles for the next forty-five minutes. They paid for their books and headed back toward the NYDN office.

"So, I'll see you at the gym tomorrow afternoon?" Jess asked.

"I'll be there," Rory responded.

"Do you want to have dinner afterward?" Jess asked.

"I can't. Mom and Luke are coming into the city to celebrate my promotion. We're having dinner, you should come," Rory exclaimed.

"I don't know," Jess hesitated, "I don't want to be a party crasher."

"But it's my party; I can invite you along if I want to, Rory explained.

"Are you sure that Logan will be okay with that?" Jess asked.

"He'll be fine," Rory said, waving it off, "Say you'll come."

"Okay, sure, I'll come," Jess agreed, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet, Logan said it's a surprise. I will have him call and give you the details," Rory said.

"Sounds good," Jess replied.

"I should get back upstairs, I've been gone for well over an hour," Rory noted.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the gym tomorrow," Jess said as he started to step away.

Back up stairs Rory hung her coat back up and stowed her bag of books under her desk before sitting down and realizing that she still had nearly forty-five minutes to kill. After checking her email box and unsuccessfully trying to reach her mother at the Inn, Rory decided to head up to Logan's office and if nothing else she could chat with Jonathan.

"Rory," Jonathan called, when he noticed her approaching, "Today's the big day, hey?"

"Sure is," Rory agreed.

"Any idea where they are putting you?" Jonathan asked.

"None, I was hoping you might know," Rory fished.

"Of course I know," Jonathan laughed, "I typed up your new contracts."

"Well, aren't you going to share?" Rory asked, leaning in closer toward him.

"Not if I want to keep my job," Jonathan said.

"How about a hint?" Rory pouted.

Jonathan thought for a moment before he said, "Okay, here's a hint. I would be thrilled to have a job in the department you're moving to."

"Hmmmm," Rory said considering what department she thought Jonathan would be interested in.

With a smirk not unlike his boss' Jonathan said, "Keep in mind that I would be thrilled to be a writer in any department at this paper."

Rory rolled her eyes when she realized that she'd get no where with him and asked, "Is he in his office?"

"Yes, go ahead." Jonathan replied with a smile.

Logan was on the phone when she stepped into his doorway but he waved her in and motioned for her to take a seat. She draped her coat and purse over one chair and settled in the other. As she waited for her husband to end his phone call she studied the quartet of framed pictures that had recently found their way onto his desk. Two pictures were from each of their two weddings; another was a picture of he, Colin and Finn aboard the yacht they had eventually sank in Fiji and the final picture was a picture of the two of them that she didn't recognize. As Logan continued to talk she leaned over the desk and picked it up. She could tell instantly that it was from the LDB event that he'd brought her along on before they had even really known each other. She had pictures of her own from the event that someone had taken on her digital camera; but this was a shot that she hadn't seen before. She was in the blue dress he had supplied for her and he was in his tux; the platform they had jumped from was visible behind them. The umbrellas were still clutched in their hands but their focus was on each other. Tightly they were holding hands and grinning at each other in exhilaration.

Rory studied the picture until Logan hung up the phone and she asked, "Where did you get this picture?"

"Steph," Logan replied, "Apparently she saw potential in us all the way back then."

"You didn't?" Rory asked, already aware of what the answer would be.

"Sure, as a conquest," Logan said, "Why, did you?"

"No," Rory said, "I still thought you were a rich snobby jerk."

"Thanks honey," Logan replied sarcastically.

"So, you've had this picture the whole time?" Rory asked.

"No, actually, Steph gave it to me before I went to London. I think she was worried that I'd fall into the out of sight, out of mind metaphor as far as you were concerned. This is the picture I was telling you about, the one I kept in my briefcase."

"I love this picture," Rory gushed, "I should ask if Steph can make me a copy too."

"I thought you still thought I was a rich snobby jerk back when this picture was taken," Logan accused.

"Well, this was the very moment that I started to change my mind about you," Rory said.

"Ah," Logan said with a happy smile, "I didn't know it at the time, but looking back, that was an important first step for us."

"I'm not sure where it is, but somewhere I have a memory card from my digital camera that has pictures that someone took of our jump. I never even printed any of those for myself. I used them for the article, then stowed the memory card away somewhere. We should print some of those," Rory mused excitedly.

"We should," Logan agreed as he accepted the frame back from her and set it on his desk, "So, what are you doing up here. Our lunch isn't for another half an hour."

"I am anxious and bored; I finished my last two articles already. I actually left for an hour or so, I was so bored," Rory said.

"Where did you go?" Logan asked.

"I got some coffee then went to a bookstore down the street that I discovered recently and at the bookstore I ran into Jess," Rory rambled, "I invited him to dinner with us tomorrow night, will you give him a call with the details."

"You invited him to dinner?" Logan asked, clearly put out.

"It's my dinner right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, so?" Logan demanded.

"So, I invited him to join us. Luke will be there, he's his uncle. He's my friend and he wants to help me celebrate," Rory explained, "You need to get over this issue that you have with him. I love you, he is just my friend."

"Fine, fine," Logan agreed, "Give me his number, I'll call him."

"Thank you," Rory said happily before adding, "If it would make you feel better ask him to invite a date."

"I just might do that," Logan said distractedly.

"Can I hang out until we leave for lunch or do you need to work without me as a distraction?" Rory asked.

"You can stay," Logan said as he stood and began making piles of the manila file folders scattered across his desk, "I'm just going to tidy up a bit."

Rory watched Logan's quiet meticulous work and could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked him when she could stand the suspense no longer.

Surprised, Logan looked up at her and grinned, "I was thinking about what the perfect gift might be for your promotion."

"I get a gift?" Rory asked.

"Of course," Logan replied. Deftly he closed the conversation by calling Jonathan into his office to help file away piles of folders. Rory watched them worked; impressed by their easy partnership. A few minutes later the phone rang. It was Mitchum letting them know that he was running late but he would meet them at the restaurant. He added that under no circumstances was Logan to tell Rory the news before he arrived.

Mitchum had chosen an exclusive restaurant at which he knew the head chef. When Logan and Rory arrived they were whisked away to a prime table where a complementary appetizer was waiting for them. Mitchum arrived within fifteen minutes and they ordered food before getting down to business.

"Now, Rory, before I explain to you the decision that Logan and I have made I would like to hear which department you are hoping we place you in," Mitchum said.

"I can't tell you that," Rory replied.

"And why is that?" Mitchum asked with a chuckle, clearly unsurprised by her response.

"I want the two of you to appoint me to a department that you truly feel my talent has earned me the right to work in. I'm afraid that if I tell you what my wish is you'll grant it to me undeservedly," Rory explained.

"Why do you think we'd do that?" Mitchum asked.

"You gave me a reporter job at your paper when anywhere else I would have had to start in copy editing or research," Rory reminded him, "I'm not sure I deserved that job either."

"Rory, you are the most talented writer that we've hired in a long time. Had I thought we could have gotten away with starting you in a higher department back when we first hired you, Lifestyles never would have been blessed with your writing," Mitchum said, "You deserved the job we gave you then and you deserve the one we're giving you now. I hope you can believe that."

Blushing Rory replied, "I can try. But I'm still not telling you."

"Fair enough," Mitchum said with a laugh, "Let's get on with it then."

"Okay," Rory agreed. Then with a glance at Logan she asked, "Don't you have anything to add?"

"No, my father and I have discussed this at length and I agree with him completely," Logan assured her.

"Rory," Mitchum began, "Logan and I have decided to make you a front page reporter, but that's not all. We want to option you as an on-air reporter at the paper's sister station."

"What does that mean?" Rory asked tentatively.

"We want you to start off as a front page reporter. From time to time perhaps a story you write for the paper will get picked up by our sister television station and you will turn your piece into an on-air piece for them," Mitchum explained.

"On-air? Like live television?" Rory asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes," Mitchum confirmed, "This is a great way to get on-air experience."

"Why would I need on-air experience?" Rory asked.

"I thought your dream was to become a foreign correspondent," Mitchum said.

"It was," Rory confirmed, "But I can't see striving for that goal when I have a husband at home and someday children too."

"Rory, you can't give up your dream for me and our future children," Logan scolded.

"I didn't give it up," Rory said, "It has just morphed a little."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Now when I dream about our future it involves you, our kids and me working from home on my column," Rory admitted sheepishly.

"Does this dream excite you as much as the correspondent dream always did?" Logan asked.

"More," Rory assured him, "Being a wife and a mother are big jobs too. If I can have those jobs and a writing job I will be thrilled."

Mitchum looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Even so, I would like to give the television option a try. I can see that you could have a real knack for it. There's no reason you can't be a television correspondent and a wife and mother. And if you would prefer to go the column route someday instead, even if it's just for a while, let me know, I'll make it happen."

"So, what do you think?" Logan prompted.

"The television part makes me nervous; but I was hoping for the front page position," Rory replied.

"I knew it," Logan said with a grin.

"So, you accept?" Mitchum asked.

"It would probably be wise of me to look over the contracts first," Rory responded with a smile, "Make sure I'm not expected to pay you guys for this job instead of the other way around."

"Of course, of course," Mitchum laughed as he drew a folder from his briefcase, "Let me walk you through the documents."

The remainder of the lunch passed quickly as they devoured their meals and discussed the points of her contract. As the plates were cleared Rory signed the contracts and handed them back to Mitchum.

"All right, let's get back to the office and get you moved into your new cube," Logan said excitedly.

"You can show me where it is but I'm not moving my stuff until the end of the day when my department has emptied out," Rory said, "I don't want anyone to see me and think I'm rubbing it in their faces."

"Understandable," Logan said, "You can come up and visit with Jonathan and I if you need somewhere to pass a little time."

"I might run home for a little bit," Rory said, "I have a few ideas where that memory card might be and after we talked about it this morning I want to look at it again."

"If you find it, bring it in," Logan said, "I'd like to see it."

Logan asked the Frank to drop Rory off at their apartment before continuing onto the office. Anxiously she let herself into their foyer where she removed her shoes before hurrying into their study. In the closet Rory had boxes upon boxes of old notes and research from her news paper days at Yale and Chilton. Luckily the boxes were well organized, but the memory card was not in any of the boxes from her freshman year. Acting upon her other idea Rory headed to their bed room. In the back of their closet Logan had a box; much like Dean and Jess had once had boxes of mementos from their time together. The only difference was that Dean and Jess' boxes had long since been destroyed but the things in Logan's box she would keep and treasure forever. Carefully she emptied the box onto the floor and just as she was giving up hope of finding it in the box she noticed it wedged under one of the flaps at the bottom of the box. Grabbing it triumphantly she hurried back to the study to retrieve her digital camera. There were nine images of the jump on the card, a few of which were extremely breathtaking. Back in the foyer she dropped the camera into her purse as she slid her heels back onto her feet. She practically skipped back down the street to the office, so thrilled that she had found the pictures.

In the elevator she punched the button for the sixth floor, hoping that Logan hadn't disappeared into a meeting already. As she raced up to Jonathan's desk with a grin on her face she asked, "Is he in?" Jonathan just nodded with an equally enthusiastic grin at her enthusiasm and watched her sail past his desk.

"I found them," Rory said happily as she screeched to halt inside Logan's door.

"Ace," Logan said, using the familiar nickname that she was sure she hadn't heard in months, "Let me see."

She pulled the camera from her purse and handed it to him before she came around the desk and looked at the pictures over his shoulder. From her angle she could not see the grin of satisfaction spreading slowly across his face. "Ace, these are great, we really should have some printed."

"We should," Rory agreed.

"Would you like to see your new cube?" Logan asked.

Rory agreed and together they went to the opposite end of the sixth floor where the front page department was housed. This department was set up differently than the Lifestyles department had been. All the cubicles were lined up against the floor to ceiling glass windows providing each occupant with a spectacular New York view. The vast space in the center of the ring of cubicles was filled with large work tables and ergonomic chairs. It felt like a completely different world from the Lifestyle department.

"Right over there," Logan said pointing to a cube in the middle of the far windowed wall.

Rory noticed as on her first day in the Lifestyles department that a name plate had already been hung outside. This one read, 'Rory Gilmore, Front Page Reporter.' Again she felt a thrill pass through her. She noticed a few curious people poking their heads out of their cubes. Her stomach clenched in response, not sure if she should expect words that were welcoming or hostile. Before Rory had much time to think about it a spunky looking Asian woman who reminded Rory of Lane approached her and said, "You must be Rory. I'm Kim, welcome to the front page. I've been reading your Lifestyle stories since you started and knew it wouldn't be long until we saw you up here."

"Thank you," Rory said gratefully, "Nice to meet you."

"Let me introduce you around," Kim offered.

Rory turned to Logan who said, "Go ahead, I'm going to head back to my office."

"Okay, I'll come find you there later," Rory said.

"Real quick though," Logan added, "Do you have any gum in your purse?"

"I don't know," Rory said, clearly anxious to go with Kim, "Why don't you just take my purse with you back to your office and you can check."

Logan smirked as he took her purse from her and retreated to his office. She had played right into his hands. When he arrived back in his office he pulled the camera from her purse and popped the memory card out. He dropped the memory card into a pocket of his suit jacket and headed down to the graphics department. He wandered for a mere moment before a mousy haired young woman appeared behind him and asked, "Can I help you Mr. Huntzberger?"

"I hope you can," He replied with a smile, "Can you copy the pictures from this memory card onto a CD for me?"

"No problem," The woman replied, "Are these for a hot story?"

"Not exactly," Logan admitted, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," The woman agreed.

"I stole this memory card from my wife's purse. I need these pictures files for a gift I am planning for her," Logan confessed.

"These pictures aren't of a….um, personal nature, are they?" The woman asked.

"No, no," Logan sputtered, "Absolutely not."

"Thank goodness," The woman muttered, "By the way, I'm Gina."

"Nice to meet you Gina," Logan replied as he watched her deftly select all the files from the card and transfer them onto a CD which the computer immediately began to burn on her command.

She removed the card and handed it back to him and asked, "Do you want me to label the CD in any way?"

"The letters LDB should do the trick," Logan replied, "Thank you, Gina."

"Here you are," Gina said, handing him the disk.

"Thank you so much," Logan repeated.

"No problem," Gina replied with a smile.

On the way back to his office Logan thought about where the nearest photo place might be. He slipped the CD into his pocket before he stepped through his doorway and was relieved to see that Rory had not yet returned. Carefully he popped the memory card back into the camera and set Rory's purse on one of the chairs. To uphold the integrity of his story he dug around in her purse looking for gum and when he found a pack, folded a piece into his mouth.

When she arrived back in his office she was glowing with happiness. "I see you found some gum," She teased.

"Yeah, thanks," Logan replied. "So, did you meet everyone?"

"I did and they are all so nice and excited that I am joining their department," Rory gushed.

"That is so great," Logan said, "I knew they would like you. I think the people in the Front Page department recognize your talent and respect you for it where the people in the Lifestyles department just resented you for it, knowing that it would help you to get ahead faster than them."

"We're all going out to lunch together tomorrow for my first day," Rory announced excitedly, "How great is that. My first day in Lifestyles I just got called a spy."

"I'm very happy for you," Logan said, "How much longer until you think you can move your things from downstairs?"

Rory checked her watch and replied, "About fifteen more minutes until the time that Darin usually heads home. Maybe you can help me and then we can head home together?"

"I actually have an errand to run, but maybe if I take off now and have Jonathan help you move your stuff instead I can get back in time to walk home with you," Logan suggested.

"Perfect, I'll ask Jonathan if he is free to help me out," Rory agreed.

Fifteen minutes later Logan was standing at the counter of a photo shop. Originally he'd planned to simply print a few of the pictures and have one blown up for the wall in their apartment. As he had waited in line though he'd admired a large photo that had been transferred onto a canvas and looked as if it was hand-painted but actually wasn't. "What is this called?" Logan asked pointing to the canvas.

"That is our Canvas on Demand," the sales associate responded.

"How quickly can one of those be produced?" Logan asked.

"From the time you order it takes three to four weeks," she told him.

"Okay, but how fast can one actually be produced?" He asked again.

"I don't know, a few hours?" She replied, "But there are many orders in front of yours, should you decide to order one."

"What if I could offer to pay your shop an additional $1,000 if you could promise me my order by tomorrow evening?" Logan asked.

The woman's eyes widened and she said, "Let me check into that for you." She was gone for barely more than a minute when she came back and said, "What time tomorrow evening would you like it to be ready?"

Before Logan left he had ordered a large Canvas on Demand of one of the shots of them jumping. He had also ordered prints to be made of several of the other shots and paid additionally for them to be framed. He wanted her to have copies to put in her cube at work and in their study at home and where ever else she wanted to put them.

When he arrived back at the office Rory and Jonathan were putting the last few file folders away in the drawer.

"You want to know the real reason I pushed for you to work on the front page stories?" Logan asked as he approached her cube. He didn't wait for either of them to reply before he answered, "Now we work on the same floor, I might get a few more glimpses of you during the day."

Rory slugged him in the arm before asking, "Are you ready to head home or are you sticking around to finish more work?"

"Let's go home," Logan replied, "Jonathan, thank you for helping my wife move into her cubicle. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"I have a final exam in the morning for one of my classes, I will be in after that," Jonathan reminded him.

"Good luck on your test," Logan replied.

The couple stopped back in Logan's office so he could grab his briefcase and shut down his computer. As they walked back to their apartment they discussed her first day tomorrow as a front page reporter.

**Author's Note:** Again it has been a long time since I've posted a chapter…but any of you who read me regularly understand that my life is nuts. I am hoping that now that we've hit the dead season at work I will have lots of time to post chapter and maybe even start some new stories…I have some ideas. Please leave reviews, I love to read them. I am also open to any and all advice or ideas in relation to this story. Thanks!


	17. Quite A Day

On Friday morning as she dressed for work Rory realized that today would be the first Friday she'd ever worked at the NYDN since she started there nearly three months earlier. She still had two hours before she had to be into the office, but she was incredibly excited. She paced at the end of their bed scrutinizing the different outfits she had laid out there. Logan had told her that Friday was a casual day and employees were welcome to wear jeans; but she wasn't sure that she was comfortable being so casual on her first day in a new department. She batted pro and con arguments around in her mind as she struggled to make a decision. If she wore jeans on her first day it might look like she wasn't taking this assignment seriously. On the other hand if she wore jeans she would fit in better with her new co-workers and Rory knew the benefit of that all too well. Additionally, she was the boss' wife; did she really expect that they'd look down on her for wearing jeans on a day that was designated as a casual dress day? In the end she put on her nicest pair of jeans with a silky pink camisole and a tailored black blazer. As she shifted through her jewelry box contemplating what to wear Logan finally began to stir.

"What are you doing up so early?" Logan asked as he groggily consulted the alarm clock. We don't need to head to the office for nearly two hours.

"I know," Rory replied with a sympathetic smile, "I was too excited to sleep any longer."

"How long have you been up anyway?" Logan asked.

"About an hour," Rory said offhandedly.

"You were up at five this morning?" Logan asked incredulously, "I'm clearly not going to be getting any tonight. You'll be way too tired."

"I'll try to take a nap when I get home from work, before we go to dinner," Rory promised, "Speaking of dinner, did you ever call Jess with the details?"

"I talked to him last night," Logan confirmed with a loud yawn.

"Good," Rory said, "What do you think of this outfit?"

Logan raised his head off the pillow enough to assess her outfit and replied, "Looks like a successful mix of casual and business for your first day in the department."

"Are you just saying that because you know that it's what I want to hear?" Rory quizzed, "Or because you believe it's true?"

"Both," Logan said in exasperation, "Are you going to stop pestering me so I can go back to sleep for a few more minutes?"

"I have a better idea," Rory said excitedly, "If you get up now and get ready we can go have breakfast together at the diner down the street before going into the office."

"That does sound good but I'm not sure I'm willing to sacrifice precious minutes of sleep," Logan teased. But even as he finished his sentence he had started to rise out of bed. He stopped next to where she was busy looking through her jewelry and deftly extracted the pearl necklace he had given her before their engagement party and some pearl stud earrings to match and handed them to her.

"I'll never know how you do that," Rory said in awe as she swept her hair to one said and handed the necklace back to him to help her with.

"It's a gift," Logan said with a grin.

"Hurry up and get in the shower, I'm nearly ready," Rory chided.

"Yes mother," Logan replied sarcastically before kissing her on the cheek and heading into the bathroom.

An hour later, but still an hour before they needed to be at the office, they couple was seated in an authentic vinyl booth at the diner Rory had wanted to try out.

"Are you sure this place is safe to eat at?" Logan hissed at her across the table.

"Do you really think they'd be open if they weren't?" Rory asked, "I think this place is great. It kind of reminds me of Luke's."

"Okay, but if I get sick…" Logan admonished.

"Settle down, you won't get sick," Rory said and rolled her eyes.

They perused the sticky plastic menus until a waitress whose name tag read, 'Sal,' stepped up to their table and asked, "What'll it be?"

"I'll have the short stack with a side of hash-browns, sausage and bacon," Rory rattled off, then added, "Oh, and a large orange juice and a large cup of black coffee."

"Are you sure you can eat all that toothpick?" Sal asked with a chuckle.

Logan laughed then said to Sal, "You're worried that she's ordering too much, but I'm worried that she's ordering too little."

"You're kidding right?" Sal asked looking over Rory's tiny frame once more.

"Nope," Rory bragged, "Maybe I'll add some scrambled eggs to my order, Sal."

Sal shook her head in disbelief and asked, "What'll you have Blondie?"

"I'll have the French toast and the mixed fruit cup with a cup of black coffee," Logan said and closed his menu.

"You sure that's enough?" Sal asked.

"Yep, that should do it," Logan responded with a smile.

Once their food arrived they could sometimes see Sal keeping a sharp eye on Rory from behind the counter, making sure, no doubt, that Rory was really the one eating all that food and that Logan wasn't helping her. As they ate they discussed their day ahead and the celebration dinner that was planned for that evening.

"Were you serious about taking a nap after work today?" Logan asked, trying to sound encouraging.

"If I wasn't meeting Jess at the gym, I would absolutely take a nap," Rory told him quietly. She knew that he wouldn't be thrilled with her answer.

But he surprised her with his good-natured response, "After a breakfast like that you'll need to go to the gym," he teased.

Sal approached the table as Rory devoured the last few bites and refilled their coffee cups. "You really ate all that," She boomed, "I'm impressed. I figured you'd be sharing all that with your husband."

"She's a girl with an appetite," Logan announced proudly.

"How do you stay so thin?" Sal asked in wonder.

"I inherited an awesome metabolism," Rory explained, "And I go to the gym twice a week."

"What I wouldn't give," Sal muttered, "Just be careful that it doesn't catch up with you someday."

The pair left Sal a handsome tip and headed off hand in hand for the office. In the elevator they shared a couple brisk pecks and just before the doors opened Logan quietly told her, "I know you're going to do great. Go get 'em."

"Thanks," Rory whispered as the nerves threatened to overwhelm her. Despite the fact that she had met most of the people in her department the day before, first day jitters were upon her. She was beginning to rethink her big breakfast.

"After you settle in at your desk you should go meet with the head of your department. His name is Artie Winters," Logan supplied.

"Thanks," Rory whispered.

"You'll be fine," Logan assured her, "I'm just down the hall if you need anything."

Rory walked quickly to her cube, and hung up her coat. She was glad to see that the IT department had gotten her computer moved and all set up. She hit the power button and as she waited for it to boot up she picked up her mug and went in search of coffee.

As she was exiting her cube Kim was just arriving and noticed the mug in her hand. "Looking for coffee?" She asked.

"How can you tell?" Rory joked.

"We have our own pot in the corner by the front window. But we don't share with anyone outside of our department. Not even your delicious husband," Kim added with a smirk.

Rory blushed before responding, "That's okay. His assistant Jonathan keeps a pot on his desk just for Logan."

"Let me put my stuff in my cube and I'll join you," Kim offered. A minute later Kim emerged with a mug in her hand as well and led the way to the coffee machine. "So, on Fridays we have Breakfast Club. We take turns bringing treats for breakfast and we all sit around for a half an hour or so and visit while we snack. If you want to join just let me know and I'll tell Alan, he makes the schedule."

"Count me in," Rory agreed quickly knowing that any department that had a meeting once a week that revolved around food was the right place for her. Then remembering what Logan had told her she said, "But, I am supposed to meet with Artie Winters right away."

"Well, if I know Artie like I think I do, he will be where the treats are," Kim said.

They continued toward the departments conference room where they found more than a dozen people clustered around the table, smearing their bagels with a variety of flavors of cream cheese.

Kim entered ahead of Rory and loudly announced, "For any of you who didn't meet her last night, this is Rory Gilmore, our newest front page reporter."

A few people stood to shake Rory's hand and introduce themselves. The last was Artie Winters.

"I was told I should come meet with you as soon as I got in," Rory told him.

"Let's have some bagels with the group, then we can head into my office and I'll get you up to speed," Artie said easily.

"Sounds good," Rory agreed. After helping herself to a cinnamon and sugar bagel and smearing it with strawberry cream cheese she took the seat beside Kim and listened to the chatter around her; trying to decipher the group dynamic. For the most part the group appeared to be young. She was probably still the youngest member of the group, but not by much of a margin. Based on the number of them who wore a ring on their left hand she appeared to be one of the few married members of the group. They talked about weekend plans and swapped funny stories.

"There is only one rule to these breakfast treat meetings," Kim whispered during a lull, "We are not allowed to talk about work. This is our time to de-stress."

When the meeting broke up a half an hour later and every one headed off to work Rory followed Artie into his office. While his office looked like the typical office of a department head at NYDN with framed spreads on the walls and stacks of papers everywhere, it also had a distinctly masculine feel to it. There was a humidor of cigars on top of a bookcase behind his desk. There were pictures of cars mixed in with the framed spreads. Artie gave off the impression of a man's man. Rory had to clear a stack of manila folders off of one of the chairs to sit down.

"Alright Rory, so, first day," Artie drawled, "We are glad to have you. We've all been keeping up with your pieces since you started and clearly you have a real talent for writing. I know in your last department there were department meeting where you all brainstormed story ideas. We do not do that here. The big news of the day dictates what will be on the front page tomorrow. The story deadlines around here are a lot tighter for obvious reasons. Sometimes we may ask you to write a story, but then a bigger story will come along and your story will get cut. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the front page is a tougher place to work than Lifestyles. Do you think you've got what it takes?"

"Mr. Winter," Rory began.

"Artie," he cut in and insisted.

"Okay, Artie, I was the editor and chief at the Yale Daily News, I know just how cut throat the news business can be," Rory explained, "And to be perfectly honest, after working in Lifestyles, it will be nice to work in a department that feels like familiar territory."

"That's my girl," Artie crowed, "That's what I like to hear. Mitchum and Logan were right about you, I'm glad to see it."

"So, what can I get to work on?" Rory asked, anxious to contribute in her new department.

"I wish I had something to give you right now, but it's been a slow news week. Provided that we don't have something big happen, we've got our stories covered for the next couple days," Artie said apologetically, "For today I'm going to have Kim show you the ropes, you know, how things work around here."

"Sounds good," Rory agreed, slightly disheartened that she didn't yet have a story to work on.

"Kim told you that we're all taking you out for lunch today?" Artie confirmed.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," Rory replied.

"I promise that we'll get you working on some stories on Monday," Artie added as Rory rose from her chair.

"Thanks," Rory said with a small smile.

Rory decided to go back to her cubicle and check her email before asking Kim to show her around. At her desk Rory was not surprised to find a cookie bouquet from her Mother and Sookie similar to the one they had sent her for her first day in Lifestyles. Rory located the card amidst all the heavenly smelling cookies and read, _"Rory, Congratulations on your big promotion to the Front Page! We are so proud of you. Please share your cookies with your co-workers so that you have friends in this department. Love, Mom and Sookie. P.S. We sent another bouquet to your house…so you really should share this one." _Hiding behind the cookie bouquet was an elegant arrangement in a shallow vase of red roses, ever green and holly boughs. Rory smiled and searched for the card although she was already sure that it was from Logan. Finally locating the card under the arrangement she read_, "Ace, Congrats on earning yourself a Front Page position. You deserve it. Enjoy your day! Love, Logan." _Just as she was about to sit down and open her email a mail room attendant appeared with two Mylar balloons and a card. She accepted them with a shy smile; all this attention was a little embarrassing. Carefully she tied the balloons, one of which said congratulations on it and the other depicted the cartoon cat Garfield sleeping beneath a newspaper, to the handle of her file drawer before opening the card and reading, _"Congratulations to my favorite newspaper reporter. I am looking forward to not having to turn any pages to get to your stories now. See you at dinner. Jess."_

Rory still hadn't gotten to her email before Kim popped in and said, "Someone has fans!"

Blushing Rory said, "Yeah, my husband, my mother and her business partner and my friend Jess. Want a cookie?"

"You're going to share that?" Kim asked.

"My mother says she sent one to our apartment as well, so there is no reason for me not to share this. I think she is worried that I will be as hated in this department as I was in my last department," Rory explained.

"Well, in that case…" Kim said as she plucked a cookie from the arrangement. "Are you ready for me to start showing you things?"

"Can I have a quick second to check my email?" Rory asked, "That was why I came in here initially, but all the gifts distracted me."

"Understandable," Kim replied, "I'll just go work at my desk until you are ready."

Rory opened her email and before reading the only email, which was from Logan, she sent a mass email to her department asking them to help themselves to the cookie bouquet which she was going to leave on one of the work tables in the center of the room. Rory hit send then quickly moved the bouquet out of her cube. She grabbed one cookie for herself before she headed back to her desk. She heard the shuffling of several pairs of feet moving toward the cookie bouquet she'd just abandoned. Rory chuckled as she opened her email.

_Rory, _

_I hope your day is going well. Don't worry if you don't have time to reply, I'm sure it is going to be a busy day for you. I am very proud of you and know that you will do well in your new position. Stop by and see me on your way out and we will coordinate for dinner tonight._

_Love,_

_Logan_

Rory quickly typed back:

_Logan, _

_My first day is going well. Everyone is very nice and welcoming. Kim is going to be showing me around the department this morning. The only downside is that there are no stories for me to get started on today. Artie said I could get writing on Monday. I will stop by and see you before I head to the gym._

_Love ya,_

_Rory_

_P.S. The roses are beautiful—you spoil me._

Rory would have liked to take the time to email her Mom, Sookie and Jess as well and thank them for their gifts; but she didn't want to keep Kim waiting any longer.

The rest of the morning went by quickly as Kim explained everything from their electronic filing systems to the unspoken rules that existed in the department. A lot of the rules had to do with seniority within the department. Rory understood that in the beginning she would probably be passed over for the really prime story assignments. While it was disappointing that things didn't work on a rotating basis as they had at the Yale Daily News, she understood why things worked the way they did. She would just have to work her way up to the really juicy stories. At quarter to twelve Artie came out of his office and announced that everyone was heading to Bob's Bar and Grill for a welcome lunch in Rory's honor.

Rory was surprised when every single person in the department shrugged into their coats and prepared to go to lunch. She had felt certain that there would be at least a few hold outs. Bob's was a sports bar just a few blocks away and everyone walked down the sidewalk in a big group, talking and laughing all the way there.

The lunch at Bob's was a great ice breaker. Rory got to know more about all her new-co-workers and they got to know more about her. To keep it interesting and since they were such a large group every twenty minutes or so Artie made everyone, except Rory rotate seats so that Rory got a chance to visit a little bit with everyone. On the walk back to the office Rory couldn't stop smiling and had a warm feeling in her heart. It was so nice to be immediately accepted and feel like she belonged to this group. She'd never had anything close to those feeling with her previous department.

"What are you thinking about?" Artie asked as he slowed his pace to walk beside her.

"What a warm and friendly department this is and how welcome you all are making me feel. I felt anything but welcome in the Lifestyles department. This is a huge change," Rory admitted.

"You should feel welcome, we are very glad to have you. There may be a little competition over stories, but we are all friends first. That is how I like to run my department," Artie explained.

Back at the office Kim showed her the last few things that she hadn't already explained before their lunch. When they'd finished they went to Artie's office to see what Rory could do next. It was nearly three-thirty in the afternoon on a slow news Friday. Many of the reporters had left for the day directly after lunch.

"I think you can be finished for the day," Artie said, "Have a relaxing weekend and we'll see you on Monday morning."

"Is there anything I can work on at all?" Rory asked, desperate to be useful.

"It is always good to have some back up ideas for the front page for when news is really slow," Artie offered, "If you really want to work on something you can always start brainstorming those kinds of ideas. But there is one condition…you can't do it here. Go home!"

"Thanks!" Rory said as she turned to head back to her desk. She shrugged into her coat and decided to leave the flowers and balloons at her desk over the weekend. She picked up her purse, briefcase and gym bag and headed toward Logan's office. She had to chuckle as she passed the remains of the cookie bouquet – it was picked clean. Jonathan told her when she arrived that Logan was just wrapping up a conference call in his office.

"So, how was your first day as a front page reporter?" Jonathan asked.

"Really, really great," Rory said happily, "I couldn't believe how nice everyone was, especially after I've seen what the other end of the spectrum looks like."

"Did you get any assignments yet?" Jonathan asked.

"No, but Artie said he'd have something for me on Monday," Rory explained.

Just then Logan's door swung open and he emerged. He draped an arm across her shoulders and squeezed her to him, "So, how was it?"

"Today was really great," Rory repeated, "I'm really excited to work with such a great group of people."

"Good," Logan replied, "You're done already?"

"I had all my orientation and whatnot; but there won't be a story for me to work on until Monday. So, Artie is letting me out early," Rory explained, "So, I'm stopping by as promised to work out plans for tonight before I head to the gym."

"Are you going home before dinner?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I have to. I did not pack an outfit for dinner," Rory replied.

"Okay, I'll see you at home then," Logan said, "Keep in mind that our reservations are for eight."

"And where are we going?" Rory prompted.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Logan replied with a smirk, "That is a surprise."

When Rory arrived at the gym she caught a glimpse of Jess on a treadmill as she walked toward the locker room. They waved to one another and a few minutes later she emerged in her gym clothes and hopped onto the empty treadmill beside him.

"Thank you for the cute balloons," Rory said, "My co-workers were impressed that I have so many admirers."

"You are welcome," Jess replied, "Let me guess, Logan sent over flowers and your Mom sent over some sort of baked good or a tankard of coffee."

"You're so good, you're scary," Rory teased, "Logan sent over a lovely arrangement of roses and my Mom and Sookie sent a cookie bouquet that I shared with my new co-workers."

"You willingly shared cookies with strangers?" Jess asked mockingly.

"My Mom said they sent a second bouquet to my apartment," Rory admitted.

"Ah, that explains the break in character," Jess laughed, "So, how was the first day? Or don't I want to know."

"It was really, really great," Rory gushed, "Everyone was very nice and friendly. It totally felt like I belonged, right away."

"That's great," Jess said, "Otherwise I was going to have to stop by and kick a little reporter butt on your behalf."

Rory laughed at the mental image, "Well, thanks anyway. Hey, you can tell me where we're going to dinner tonight."

"Not if I want to stay on your husband's good side I can't," Jess replied, "He was surprisingly not threatening on the phone. Is he finally done being worried that I'm trying to steal you?"

"Probably not, he might just be learning to hide it better," Rory said, "Although, rather than cringe like he usually does when I mentioned I was meeting you at the gym he made a joke about how I needed it due to the enormous breakfast I had."

"That's a good sign," Jess replied, "He did tell me that I should bring a date though. Do you think I'll be in trouble if I don't?"

"I'd err on the safe side and find someone to drag along," Rory suggested.

"I have no prospects," Jess moaned, "Maybe I can find a nice homeless woman to tag along."

"What about your Mom?" Rory suggested.

"I'll think about it," Jess groaned, "Do you have any single friends who might like to come along?"

Rory thought for a minute before saying, "No, I actually don't think I do."

After much brainstorming of dates for Jess and reps on the elliptical and rowing machines they decided they'd both better head home and prepare for the dinner.

"So, I'll see you later?" Rory asked.

"Unless I can't come up with a date, then I might call and pretend that I have the stomach flu," Jess said.

"Don't you dare," Rory protested.

"I'll do my best," Jess said, 'Call me if you come up with anything."

Back in the locker room Rory gathered her things and simply headed for home. Since she had to prepare for dinner she preferred to shower in her own bathroom. She hailed a cab and was home in less than ten minutes. She dropped her purse, briefcase, gym bag and coat in the entryway and headed toward their bedroom. As she entered their room and began stripping her sweaty gym clothes off, she realized that she could hear the shower running. Entering the bathroom silently she removed the last of her clothing and slid into the shower behind him. As she moved to wrap her arms around his neck he jumped a little in surprise and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Well, Mrs. Huntzberger," He said as he pulled her to him. Instantly his mouth found hers and his hands slid over her body, which had become slick under the warm water. "Do you think we have time for a quickie?"

"As long as it's actually quick," Rory scolded, thinking of other times he'd promised to make it quick and it turned out to be anything but.

Without another word he lowered his mouth to her breasts and went to work.

She hadn't believed that he could actually make it quick; but fifteen minutes later they were stepping out of the shower fully cleansed and satisfaction had been achieved by both parties. While Rory had climaxed she couldn't help but think that she'd like to keep going now that her motor was running. She did the best she could to push the thought out of her mind; currently they had a dinner to attend in her honor.

"How should I be dressing tonight?" Rory asked as she applied her body lotion.

"A cocktail dress would be perfect. I laid a few options out on the bed for you," Logan said from where he stood at the sink shaving.

"Thanks," Rory replied. As she took in the dresses he'd laid on the bed for her, she immediately eliminated two of them simply because she felt the third was the sexiest. Now that her motor was running all she could think about was how to keep him in the mood too; she was counting on getting some more action when they returned home later tonight. The dress she'd chosen was strapless, therefore worked best with her black strapless push-up bra and her matching black thong to eliminate panty lines. She had just managed to get the dress zipped as Logan came out of the bathroom and saw her.

"Good choice," Logan complemented.

Quickly the two of them moved around between the bedroom and bathroom getting ready to go. Rory applied her make up and curled her hair and finally retrieved the Tiffany bubbles necklace that she wore at their second wedding from her jewelry box. When Logan had finished dressing and styling his hair he helped her put on the necklace and she helped him put on his cufflinks. In the entry way she pulled on her coat and slid her feet into black stiletto heels. As she picked up her purse off the floor she saw Logan pull a large fancy gift bag out of the closet along with his coat.

Frank was parked at the entrance to their building and was not surprised when Logan brandished a blindfold as soon as they climbed into the car. With a sigh Rory accepted it and carefully slipped it on. Still feeling the thrill of her motor running Rory whispered, "You know, this blind fold could be a lot more fun if we used it in a more intimate setting."

She smirked as she felt him squirm in his seat beside her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll keep that in mind for the encore presentation later tonight."

"Perfect," she whispered back as she purposely placed her hand indecently high upon his thigh.

"What has gotten into you tonight," He whispered as he carefully removed her hand.

"You, don't you remember?" She whispered coyly. When he didn't respond she worried that perhaps she'd gone too far. She never knew how much fun it could be to play the sex kitten. "Do you want me to stop?"

He chuckled softly before saying, "Honestly, no. But I'm afraid that if you don't I will take you right here in the backseat of this car with Frank watching in the rearview mirror. Either that or I'll walk into the restaurant with a raging hard-on."

"So, you're enjoying me acting like this?" Rory asked softly.

"I wouldn't want you to act like this all the time; but yeah," Logan replied, "How about you tone it down until the ride home at least. I just don't understand where this is coming from."

"The quickie in the shower got my motor running but it didn't completely satisfy me," Rory explained.

"Well, we can certainly remedy that when we get back home," Logan promised. Just as he said that Rory felt the car slow to a stop and Logan said, "We're here."

Logan carefully steered Rory through the lobby of the building and into the elevator. Once inside the elevator he removed the blindfold and stowed it in his pocket for later use. When the doors opened at their floor she knew where they were. "The Sea Grill, I've been wanting to come here for a while," Rory gushed.

"I know and I reserved the perfect table," Logan said, "Let's find our table, everyone else should already be here."

Logan was right, when they arrived at the table overlooking the skating rink at Rockefeller Center, Luke, Lorelai, Jess and April were already seated. Rory chuckled as Logan pulled her chair out for her and she sat then said to Jess, "April is your date?"

"Yeah, funny," Jess replied, "I called Luke and Lorelai to see if they had any ideas of someone I could bring and they were thrilled that there would be an extra seat for April to come too."

"Well, I'm glad. It's not everyday that I get to see my step-sister-to-be," Rory said with a grin in April's direction.

It was an amazing evening, the seafood was excellent and everyone appeared to be enjoying the company and conversation. Even Logan and Jess were getting along for once. Rory loved watching the skaters below and made Logan promise that sometime soon they would go skating there. In turn Lorelai made him promise that he would not take her until after the wedding. Logan agreed to both women's requests. After dessert the gifts appeared. Jess gave her a book about famous journalists throughout history. Luke, Lorelai and April gave her a beautiful monogrammed feminine leather briefcase to replace the old one of Logan's that she was currently using. Then it was Logan's turn. He carefully lifted the bag into her lap. She reached in and pulled out four framed pictures. Tears sprung to her eyes as the looked through them and realized that each was from the memory card she'd recently dug up. He'd somehow stolen it from her and had these printed, matted and framed.

"There is another part to your gift at home, but it was too large to bring," Logan explained, "I printed these thinking you could have one at work and a few others around the apartment."

"They are perfect," Rory sniffled. She handed the pictures to her Mother and then Logan and Rory explained the significance behind the shots to the group.

They all kissed and hugged good-bye down on the sidewalk. Jess was headed home alone. As Rory watched him get into a cab she vowed that she would find someone special to set him up with. Luke, Lorelai and April had gotten a hotel room nearby and were planning to spend the night in the city before heading to Emily's for more fittings for the wedding, which was only a week from tomorrow. When Frank pulled up to the curb Logan helped Rory into the car and quickly and closed the privacy screen between the front and back seats. She climbed onto his lap and loosed his tie to better get at the spot on his neck that drove him wild. "Oh baby," Logan groaned, "I was so hot thinking about this."

"Me too," Rory whispered as his lips grazed her ear.

The car ride seemed to drag on forever as they struggled to restrain themselves until they got back into their own bedroom. Frank announced over the intercom when they were a minute or so from the apartment. They straightened their clothing and re-opened the privacy screen to say thank you and good night to Frank.

In the elevator the couple made out like teenagers and when they finally reached their door Logan fumbled with the key. With a slightly more steady hand Rory opened the door and they quickly abandoned their shoes, coats and bags in the entryway and raced down the hallway to their bedroom. Once there they tried to slow down a bit and really savor the sexual high they were riding. Logan stripped down to his undershirt and boxers before unzipping Rory's dress and peeling her thigh high nylons off her legs. Remembering Rory's comment from earlier in the evening Logan retrieved the blindfold from the pocket of his suit jacket and waved it at her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked huskily.

In response she took it from him and covered her eyes. Carefully he led her to their bed and laid her down upon it. He removed his undershirt before moving onto the bed with her. He started out my simply kissing her. He slowly worked his way down her neck toward her breasts. For Rory wearing the blind fold increased the experience for each of her other senses. It was incredible how hot she was and each new touch sent her pulse skyrocketing. When she could wait no longer she yanked at his boxers and he complied. Within seconds he entered her and they rode each other relentlessly. Half way through the act they flipped so that she was on top and at that moment the blind fold slipped off and something above the headboard caught her eye. Without slowing their movement she opened her eyes wide and realized that this was the final part of her present. Too enrapt to think further than that at the moment she threw herself back into their lovemaking. When they finished she glanced back up at it and asked him, "It is really hand painted?"

"What?" He asked in confusion. Following her gaze he remembered and said, "I'd forgotten about that. No, it's not really hand painted, but it looks like it, doesn't it."

"How did this get here?" Rory asked in amazement.

"I paid Frank a hundred bucks to come back here and hang it up while we were out at dinner. I picked it up while you were at the gym and it was hidden in the back of the closet. That was why I picked out dresses for you to choose from tonight," Logan said.

Rory studied the amazing canvas of them mid-jump at the LDB event. "Thank you, I love it. It is the perfect thing to hang over our bed."

"I'm glad you like it," Logan replied with a grin.

"I might have to put my pillow on the opposite end of the bed tonight so I can stare at it until I fall asleep," Rory said.

"That shouldn't take too long, you've had quite the day," Logan commented.

"Yes I have," Rory replied with a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:** See how fast I got this chapter done? And it's a super long one too. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review and offer suggestions. The wedding is coming up and events leading up to the wedding will probably begin in the next chapter. Please let me know if you have any brilliant ideas for Christmas gifts our favorite couple can give each other for Christmas. Thanks!!


	18. Parties

On Saturday morning at ten Logan and Rory found themselves, along with Luke, Lorelai, April, Sookie, Jackson, Jess and TJ, eating brunch at the Gilmore Manor. Emily had arranged this little soirée in order to get the entire wedding party together for one final fitting one week before the wedding. Emily's animated attempts to get conversation flowing were continually falling flat as no one gathered around the table had been thrilled to get up and drive into Hartford at such an early hour on a Saturday. Even Richard, who typically played along to placate his wife was unusually somber.

"Those of you who are done eating," Emily announced, "Can feel free to go change into your wedding attire so that Holly and I can make the final inspection. Just find the garment bag in the front hall with your name on it and I can direct you to a room to change in."

Everyone rose from the table, practically in unison. It was obvious that everyone just wanted to get this over with so they could get on with the weekend plans. Logan and Rory quickly found their garment bags and were halfway up the staircase when Emily barked "Where do you two think you're going?"

"I thought we could change in my room, Grandma," Rory explained.

"Together?" Emily asked, sounding appalled over the thought but added, "I suppose that will work."

Under her breath Rory snidely commented, "God forbid my own husband should see me in my underwear."

Logan snickered but said, "Someone's in a good mood today."

"I'm tired," Rory moaned, "And it's Saturday and I forgot how much their coffee sucks."

"We'll stop and get you a decent cup of coffee as soon as we leave," Logan promised, "Let's just get this over with."

The couple entered Rory's room in the house, cringing at the offensively tacky décor. Rory slipped of her shoes and climbed onto the large bed, sighing as she snuggled into its soft comforter.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave."

"I'm taking a nap," Rory informed him, grabbing one of the pillows and positioning it beneath her head.

"Oh no you don't," Logan said as he clamored onto the bed with her and began trying to forcibly remove her clothing.

He'd managed to remove her socks, sweater, camisole and jeans before she stopped giggling and struggling. She lay very still upon the bed as he stared at her beautifully flushed, glowing skin and her sexily mussed hair. Ever so gently he lowered his lips to hers and at that very moment the door swung open and Emily entered the room not even noticing her half-naked Granddaughter until Holly gasped behind her.

Holly quickly exited the room but Emily, stunned, remained. A moment later when she'd found her voice again she practically yelled at them. "What is going on in here?"

At a loss for words Rory just gaped at her Grandmother until Logan said, "I was helping her."

"Helping her what?" Emily screeched, "Defile that bedspread?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Rory finally asked, hotly.

"You two were the first ones to come upstairs to change; I just assumed you'd be ready," Emily roared.

"Why don't you give us a minute and we'll finish up," Logan suggested.

"No, I have a better idea," Emily seethed, "Logan; you can go across the hall and change in the guest room with Jess. Rory, you stay here and I'll send your mother in to join you."

Rory looked at Logan apologetically, but he was angrily avoiding her gaze. Her Grandmother sniffed indignantly before closing the door behind her. Embarrassed Rory set to work changing into the special bra she needed to wear under her dress.

When Logan entered the guest room Jess was shaking with laughter. "Man that was priceless."

"You wouldn't be finding it so funny if you were in my shoes," Logan commented as he set to work changing into his tux.

"Probably not," Jess managed between hoots of laughter, "But it is funny to see the old bird get her feathers ruffled every once in a while."

Logan grinned remembering Emily's shocked expression and agreed, "Yeah, she can be a little uptight."

"That's an understatement," Jess laughed.

"Why are you still laughing," Logan asked.

"It just keeps getting funnier," Jess explained.

"How is that?" Logan asked with interest.

"Sweet, innocent Rory getting caught by her Grandma in a compromising position," Jess laughed, "She's just grown up a lot."

With an almost dangerous glint in his eye Logan said, "Oh she's not so innocent anymore."

Jess finally stopped laughing, "What were the two of you doing in there anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Logan challenged.

Before Jess had a change to answer Emily knocked briskly on the door and said, "Less chatting, more changing."

Back across the hall Lorelai entered the room where Rory was changing and did her best to suppress the laughter that was threatening to overwhelm her. With a giggle she asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Grandma made it sound like we were having sex up here," Rory complained, "We were kissing; that's it."

"Fully clothed?" Lorelai asked, already fairly certain of the answer she would receive.

"Okay, so I was in my bra and panties, but he was fully dressed," Rory explained.

"Thank you," Lorelai said.

"For what?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Showing my mother that I'm not the only one who doesn't have any self-control," Lorelai replied.

"I do to have self control," Rory fumed, "It was Logan who initiated the kissing."

"Ladies, more changing, less chattering," Emily's sharp voice floated through the door.

Lorelai and Rory shot glances at one another before continuing their work.

A short time later, Emily had gathered everyone, except Lorelai, in the downstairs sitting room for their fitting. As the bride Lorelai had to remain upstairs alone so that Luke wouldn't see her in her dress before the big day; after all, that was considered to be bad luck. Holly was doing the fitting to Lorelai's dress while Emily had everyone else standing in a line while she scrutinized how everyone looked as an ensemble.

"Rory," Emily barked, "Please come stand next to Sookie so I can see if your hems are even."

When she'd deduced that the hems had about an eighth of an inch difference between them she moved onto comparing the tuxes Logan and Jess were wearing for their ushering duties. A half an hour later when Lorelai, dressed in her regular clothes again, bounded down the stairs Emily had made every single comparison humanly possible to make. Holly entered the sitting room a few minutes later and Emily began pointing out the different anomalies she had detected.

Since they had both arrived downstairs Logan and Rory had not spoken. Rory assumed that he was upset with her over what had transpired upstairs because he seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with her as well. While Emily was busy pointing out to Holly how Luke's tux differed too much from Jackson and TJ's tuxes, Rory moved over to where Logan stood near the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered as quietly as she could manage.

"What?" Logan whispered back, "What do you need to be sorry about?"

"I got you in trouble with my Grandmother," Rory reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm the one who started it," Logan said, "I'm not mad at you."

"Why won't you even look at me then?" Rory whispered frantically.

"As you explained it yesterday, you got my motor running but I'm not yet satisfied and your dress is not helping me maintain my control," Logan explained.

"Oh," Rory said with an understanding smirk, "I forgot how sexy these dresses were until I saw them again."

"Every guy at the wedding is going to be drooling over you," Logan complained.

"Just keep in mind that you'll be the only guy there who'll have the honor of taking this dress off of me when it is all over," Rory whispered seductively.

Logan groaned quietly before pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead. A moment later the couple jumped apart when Emily hollered, "Rory, Logan, can't the two of you keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

Each blushed deeply as the rest of the wedding party snickered around them.

An hour later, Emily was finally satisfied and sent everyone back upstairs to change into their regular clothes. When they had all been dismissed once and for all they made a great show of saying good-bye to one another for Emily's benefit before climbing into their cars and caravanning back to Stars Hollow for the bachelor and bachelorette parties that were going to take place later that evening.

As everyone walked toward their vehicles Jess asked under his breath, "Why are we all pretending that we're not seeing each other later?"

"Just keep moving," Rory hissed, "I'll explain it all later."

Jess smiled and nodded as he climbed into his ancient beater of a car. Once Logan and Rory were inside the Escalade Logan asked, "Yeah, why the charade?"

"My Grandmother would love to lecture all of us about how barbaric bachelor and bachelorette parties are, but she is too polite to bring it up without proper cause. Therefore, we are taking every possible precaution to ensure that she doesn't find out that they are tonight." Rory explained.

"I see," Logan replied. As they pulled out of the driveway he said, "How about that cup of coffee now?"

"I can wait until we get to Luke's," Rory decided.

"No," Logan said, "I insist."

"But…" Rory began. Seeing the lust glowing in his eyes she understood that he intended to finish what they'd started right now. She watched him as he searched for somewhere that sold coffee so that later that could be their cover. Spotting a gas station Logan abruptly pulled off the road. Quickly Logan dashed into the store to buy a Styrofoam cup of coffee for further evidence of their cover. Rory quickly drank the hot coffee as they continued to sit in the parking lot waiting to make sure that no stragglers in the caravan would catch them. When they finally got back on the road Logan turned back in the direction they had just come from before turning off on a tiny dirt road barely wide enough for the Escalade.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Somewhere private," Logan said.

"Have you taken girls there before?" Rory asked.

"Does it matter?" Logan asked.

"No, because I know that you are mine now," Rory replied, "Just curious though. Some of the tricks from your ladies man days come in very handy."

When Logan felt that they were far enough down the dirt road not to be seen from the main road they'd turned off of he parked and turned off the Escalade.

"Where does this road go exactly?" Rory asked.

"It goes down for about two more miles before running into a main road like the one back there we pulled off of. Finn and I discovered this road when we were about 17 and trying to outrun the cops. I've never seen anyone else on this road," Logan explained.

"Why is it here if there appears to be no purpose for it?" Rory asked.

"I checked into that and it seems that decades ago it used to be a legitimate shortcut between the two main roads, but over time it just got too overgrown and rarely used to keep it up," Logan said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Rory whispered as he captured her lips with his own. Before they got too far they relocated to the backseat where she sat straddling him. Their lips and tongues remained connected as he pushed her wool coat from her body. As it fell to the floor her hands moved to the buttons on her sweater. One by one she opened them until she let the sweater fall to the floor as well. Logan's hands slid under the smooth, cool satin of the powder blue camisole she wore beneath her sweater. She had not bothered to put her regular bra back on after the fitting and she quivered with need as his hands inched closer to her naked breasts. Once that contact was achieved there was no turning back. The excitement and voyeuristic aspect of their actions spurred them on. The chance that someone could possibly see them and what they were doing was a surprising turn on for Rory. They were a flurry of activity in working to remove the minimal amount of clothing necessary in the cramped back seat all while maintaining a fairly constant lip-lock. Once both were naked from the waist down, Logan helped Rory lay down on her back across the chilly leather seat.

Goose bumps spread across her pale skin and with a grin Logan said, "Let me help warm you up."

Twenty minutes later the couple was redressed and carefully backing down the narrow dirt road back to the main road. Logan smirked as he watched Rory rummage through her purse for a comb. She was flushed and hadn't quit grinning yet.

"You are never going to fool people if you keep smiling like that," Logan scolded.

Rory laughed and said, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I've never done something like that before and I kind of enjoyed it."

"You've never done something like what before?" Logan asked.

"Had sex in a car," Rory giggled.

"I bet there are a lot of places you've never had sex before," Logan teased suggestively.

"That's for sure," Rory replied, "What's next?"

"I'm not sure we are going to be doing any more experiments like what we did today," Logan said.

"Why not?" Rory pouted, "Afraid you'll corrupt me?"

"Exactly," Logan agreed, "I like your innocence. That and if we got caught it would be a lot more damaging as adults than if we'd done it as teenagers."

"What is the craziest spot you've ever had sex?" Rory asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear about this?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Rory challenged.

"Okay, but I warned you," Logan said, "My junior year at boarding school I was in a drama class. We were practicing a play in the auditorium for our final project. I was the male lead and I kind of had a thing going with the female lead. One day after the scene with our big kiss she and I went off stage right and seriously started making out. Well, one thing led to another and before you know it we are doing it against the wall, behind the curtain while the rest of the drama class was waiting for us to come out on our next cue. Crazy thing is; we didn't even get caught."

Rory thought for a moment before saying, "Mine was probably just now with you, but if you want I can tell you what it was before today."

"Was it with Dean?" Logan asked.

"It was," Rory confirmed.

"Maybe I don't want to know then, it makes it too real and too easy to imagine since I know him," Logan said.

"Fair enough," Rory said.

When the pair arrived at Lorelai's house they found a note taped to the front door directing them to meet up with everyone at Luke's Diner. Glad to have arrived without an audience to quiz them about their absence they brought their bags into Rory's old room and cleaned themselves up before heading off to meet everyone. They left the Escalade parked in the front yard and walked toward Luke's.

When the bells over Luke's door chimed signaling their arrival Lorelai rushed to meet them at the door and asked, "What happened to you two? The rest of us have been here for a half an hour and that was after we wait at the house for twenty minutes for you to appear."

Rory opened her mouth to speak but Logan quickly cut her off remembering her inability to lie effectively, "Rory wanted some decent coffee so we stopped at a gas station. While we were there some guy pointed out that one of our rear wheels was going flat. He helped me add some air to it but suggested I have someone look at it since it could have a nail in it or something."

Luke, who had appeared from behind the counter said, "I could probably take a look at that for you."

Feeling as if his bluff had been called Logan stammered to continue, "Well, I asked the guy at the cash register if he knew of somewhere near by that I could get it looked at and he actually came out to look at it himself."

"Was there a nail?" Luke asked, "It could be a screw you know. I had a screw in a tire once and it was pretty hard to detect."

"Well, maybe I'll have to go somewhere else and see if they can detect a screw because the gas station guy couldn't find anything but he sure looked for a long time," Logan said with a shrug.

"I bet Gypsy could check it out for you," Luke offered; do you want me to give her a call?" Luke started toward the kitchen and Logan followed, no doubt trying to call him off.

Lorelai looked at the slight blush creeping up her daughter's neck and knew for certain that there had been no flat tire. Stepping close enough so that Rory would be the only person who heard her Lorelai said, "You two are as bad as my mother claims you are."

Knowing that she couldn't hide the truth from her Mother, Rory simply smiled at her and shrugged. In turn Lorelai followed Luke and Logan into the kitchen and called, "Luke, Logan can contact someone later, let's just relax and eat lunch for now." Luke gave in and went to help Caesar with the lunch orders.

As Logan turned to walk out of the kitchen Lorelai blocked his path and quietly whispered, "I'm onto you, lover boy." When she'd enjoyed her fill of his embarrassment she moved aside and let him return to his wife.

"How does your Mom always know?" Logan whispered to Rory.

"It's her gift," Rory replied.

Late that night Logan found himself at a bowling alley for Luke's bachelor party. Across town Rory was at her Mom's bachelorette party at a bar that specialized in a combination of karaoke and male strippers. As she listened to Babette and Miss Patty belting out a drunken version of 'It's Raining Men,' Rory wished she'd pushed harder for a mani-pedi-cocktail party or a game night or a movie night. Anything would have been better than this. Beside her Lane was happily scanning the karaoke title book for a song the two of them could perform together, just glad to have a girl's night out free from motherhood. When Babette and Miss Patty had stumbled off stage Sookie and Lorelai took their place. While not as drunk as the pervious duo they performed a tipsy, silly version of a Bananarama song. After much thought Lane decided that they would perform 'I Got You Babe." Not one for singing, in public or otherwise, Rory downed the shot that had been sitting in front of her since they'd arrived, before they took the stage. When they had all arrived nearly two hours ago and put their names on the list to sing the bar had only been about half full. Now looking out at the sea of faces Rory felt like she might faint. She squeezed her eyes shut until she heard Lane sing the opening lines, opening them quickly she scanned the teleprompter as not to miss her cue. As long as she focused on the screen and the words and didn't notice all the people watching her she would be fine. By the end of the song she was having a blast and didn't want to the song to end. When she returned to the table she and Lane celebrated by ordering strawberry margaritas.

"Logan, you're up," Jess called with a cocky grin on his face.

Everyone was having a phenomenal time laughing at Logan's less than stellar bowling skills. He kept trying to explain to them that in his family they golfed and played racquet ball. He could count the number of times he'd been bowling on one hand. But it didn't matter to them. The more beers they drank the more funny it seemed to get. When the third game finally ended T.J. rounded everyone up to head to the adjoining bar. He claimed they were just going to have some buffalo wings and drink some more beer but Logan had heard him telling Jess earlier that he'd hired a stripper. Logan had found strippers exciting and exotic in his younger days; but now as a married man they had lost their appeal. He knew it wasn't technically cheating but somehow it still felt that way. He was trying to invent a plausible excuse to leave when his cell phone rang. Lorelai's name flashed on the caller id.

"Hello?" Logan answered loudly.

"Logan, this is Lorelai," she slurred slightly, "Do you think you could come take Rory home?"

"Is she okay?" Logan asked, concerned.

"She's fine," Lorelai reassured him, "She's just had a little bit too much to drink."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Can you meet me outside with her?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Lorelai replied.

Logan hurried to the Escalade glad to have an excuse to leave the party he was at but worried about his wife. When he arrived Lorelai and Sookie were supporting Rory between them. He jumped out of the vehicle and easily lifted Rory into his arms before asking, "How much did she have?"

"I know for sure she had a shot of tequila and one strawberry margarita. After that I'm not sure," Lorelai explained.

"Thanks Lorelai, can you open the back door?" Logan asked as he carried Rory toward the SUV.

She had nearly appeared to be sleeping or passed out until he shifted her weight to lift her into the back seat. Her eyes fluttered open and she exclaimed loudly, "Logan, my husband, you're here. What are you doing here?"

"Rory, I'm taking you home, you had too much to drink." Logan explained.

Rory looked up at him before giggling and saying, "God, you're cute; kiss me."

Lorelai, Sookie and Logan all snickered as he declined and buckled the middle seat belt around her waist so she could lie down on the back seat. Rory feigned sleep as they traveled back to her Mother's house. When they arrived Rory sat up and unbuckled her seat belt as Logan rounded the SUV to get her out. When he opened her door he looked surprised to see her slide across the seat toward the door and try to climb out on her own.

"Rory, please let me help you," Logan said.

"Logan, I'm not drunk," Rory revealed as she lowered herself to the ground.

"What?" Logan asked, clearly confused.

"It was all an act to get me out of there," Rory confessed, "The karaoke wasn't so bad. Lane and I sang 'I Got You Babe,' but I just had to get out of there before the male strippers. I think I just would have felt like I was cheating on you in a way."

Without explanation Logan pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Rory asked.

"For feeling the same way I did and getting me out of that party before the stripper showed up," Logan said.

"Who hired the stripper?" Rory asked.

"T.J., who else," Logan replied.

"So you weren't at all interested in watching a stripper?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Logan admitted, "Part of me probably still would have enjoyed it but there was a much larger part of me that was feeling like it would be cheating and I don't ever want to cheat on you."

Rory kissed him gently and said, "I appreciate that. By the way, I might know of a strip act that you can enjoy without feeling like you're cheating."

"Really?" Logan responded with a grin.

"It can be our next experiment," Rory practically purred, "I'm going to go into my room to change, give me about ten minutes."

"You can't just strip out of what you're currently wearing?" Logan asked.

"Well, you've already seen me take off these clothes once today," Rory reminded him.

Back in her room Rory searched through all the old clothes hanging in her closet until she found what she was looking for. Tossing it onto the bed she rummaged in her overnight bag until she found one of the matching bra and panty sets she had packed.

Several minutes later when Rory invited him back into the room Logan was surprised and excited to see that she had donned her old Chilton school uniform. With as much dread as she now talked about the old uniforms he was surprised that she'd ever willingly wear it again. However, for this particular use it was especially perfect as she clearly filled the uniform out better than she probably used to. The plaid skirt rode several inches above her knees exposing a tantalizing expanse of thigh and the blouse looked slightly strained in the bust area.

Rory settled Logan at the end of the twin bed in her room and locked the door securely behind her. Suddenly self conscious and somewhat at a loss as to what to do next, Rory stood frozen at the foot of the bed.

"What's the matter?" Logan whispered hoarsely.

With her face flushed Rory admitted, "Suddenly I'm embarrassed."

Logan stood and pulled her into his arms and whispered, "You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to," Rory insisted, "You know I would only ever do this for you."

"I know," Logan replied huskily as his hands rubbed over her exposed thighs.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mister," Rory scolded, removing his hands from her thighs, "Let me go grab a few things that might help."

Logan had to suppress a chuckle as Rory pulled a thick bathrobe on over her uniform before unlocking the door and leaving the bedroom. When she returned a few minutes later she plugged a small radio into an outlet and tuned in a jazzy sounding station. She also pulled a book of matches from one of the bathrobe's pockets and lit half dozen votive candles in glass holders spacing them around the room. Switching off the over head light she relaxed slightly in the candlelight.

Still noticeably unnerved Logan decided to bolster her courage. Grasping her hand he pulled her toward the bed and whispered into her ear, "Ace, you've already got me hot as hell. No matter how silly you feel right now; I guarantee that whatever you do it will only fuel the fire. But if you've changed your mind I'm ready for your right now."

Rory stepped back from him, dropping his hand and moving slightly to her own beat. For a little while she just swayed and moved to the music, at times squeezing her eyes shut and pretending that she was all alone. Wisely Logan remained quiet and just enjoyed. Once she seemed to have reached a comfort level she focused her gaze on Logan and slowly began to loosen her tie and undo the buttons on her blouse. When all the buttons were undone Rory dramatically opened the shirt wide flashing her magenta push-up bra. Removing the shirt completely she cast it to the floor and moved onto her skirt and leisurely unzipped and unbuttoned the side closure. Rolling her hips dramatically the skirt slowly began to creep southward until it had fallen gracefully down around her bare feet. At this moment Logan stood and pulled her toward him with the tie that still remained around her neck. He crushed his lips to hers as his hands moved to the buttons on his own impeding clothing.

"You are by far the hottest school girl I've ever seen," was all Logan managed to say before she pushed him onto her bed.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was long in coming and feels somewhat like a filler chapter to me. I hope it is still worthwhile. I know I have promised this before…but I'm going to work harder to get chapters out more frequently. I got a new job…maybe that will help. Please rate and review and let me know if you have suggestions. I love working reader suggestions into my stories. This chapter is a little sexy…I'm not sure why except maybe it is a hint as to my mood lately. Enjoy!


	19. Leading up to the wedding

The rest of their weekend in Stars Hollow passed too quickly, as usual, before they were headed home for the work week

The rest of their weekend in Stars Hollow passed too quickly, as usual, before they were headed home for the work week. Despite her excitement over starting in on her first official front page story for the New York Daily News Rory knew that it was going to feel like an exceptionally long week. She couldn't wait for her Mother and Luke to finally be married. She knew her mother was a strong capable woman and perfectly able to take care of herself but she was happy to know that she and Luke would finally be entering a place in their lives where they would be taking care of each other.

"This week is going to feel so long," Rory pouted as she and Logan walked hand in hand to the office.

"Aren't you the one with a brand spanking new front page position to keep you entertained this week?" Logan asked sarcastically, "I'm the one who's going to be bored with my same old job."

Rory rolled her eyes and replied, "You know I'm excited about getting front page stories to work on…but my Mom's wedding is on Saturday! And on Sunday night we leave on vacation. Don't tell me that you're not excited too."

"I never said I wasn't excited," Logan assured her, "In fact I'm probably even more excited than you are."

"I highly doubt that," Rory scoffed.

"I am excited to get you away from New York and the stress of this new life we are living here. You need to relax and we need time to reconnect," Logan said, "I'm also excited to watch you watch your Mom marry the man who has been like a father figure to you all these years."

"I'm glad to hear that you understand my excitement," Rory replied.

"I understand it and I share it. I'm just much better at keeping it under wraps," Logan teased.

When they arrived at the office Rory met with Artie to discuss the front page article he was assigning her to work on this week. He had asked her to come prepared with a list of ideas and together they would choose one that felt promising. Rory's list was long and an impressive number of her ideas went into Artie's file for later. In the end they were left with two ideas. Artie thought she should cover the proposed smoking ban for the city and Rory was favoring the proposed changes to tolls on NYC bridges. After much debate between the two about which story would sell more papers Artie proposed they ask Logan's opinion.

"Before you get my husband on the phone," Rory began, "Let me ask you this. If he wasn't my husband would you be calling to ask the Editor and Chief his opinion or would you just pull in one of our random co-workers."

"Obviously I would just pull in a random co-worker," Artie assured her, "But half the fun of having the boss' wife working for me is having better access to the boss himself. There are few people whose careers are as important to your husband as yours."

Rory rolled her eyes as Artie picked up his phone and dialed Logan's office number. This was part of her annoyance with working for her own husband. At times she felt like none of what she worked on was her very own; he had at least some small part in everything. It wasn't that she minded working and collaborating with him; it was more that she wanted to feel that she deserved full credit for her career and right now she couldn't say that she did. The worst part of working for her own husband was when people thought they could use you to get closer to the boss, just like Artie was doing right now.

Jonathan answered professionally saying, "Logan Huntzberger's office, Jonathan speaking."

"Hey Jonathan this is Artie. Rory and I are kicking around a few ideas and were hoping for Logan's input," Artie explained, "Is he around?"

"Currently he is in his office with his father but they should be finished shortly. Would you like me to ask him to stop by?" Jonathan asked.

"That would be fantastic," Artie replied, "Thank-you."

"Am I on speaker phone?" Jonathan asked.

"You sure are," Artie confirmed.

"Rory are you there?" Jonathan asked.

"Hi Jonathan," Rory greeted.

"You saved me a call Artie," Jonathan said, "Rory, Logan and Mitchum would like you to join them for lunch. Do you have time?"

Rory had been about to decline as she was so anxious to start working on her story and she only had until Thursday to finish it, when Artie answered for her, "Of course she has time, no problem."

Unsure how to back out after Artie's reply on her behalf she parroted, "Of course I have time, no problem."

Artie and Rory discussed other pertinent matters to her joining the front-page staff that they hadn't yet had a chance to discuss. Ten minutes later Logan and Mitchum appeared outside Artie's office. Artie cheerfully moved their meeting into a nearby conference room. With the unexpected addition of Mitchum Artie's office would not hold them all. As they settled around the conference table Rory grew annoyed with Artie's insistence that Logan, and accidentally, Mitchum sit in on this meeting. Both were busy men and had far better things to do than help decide the topic of the newest front page reporter's first story.

Clearly in a hurry to head out to lunch Mitchum asked, "Well Artie, you've got us here, what can we help you with."

"Rory and I were meeting this morning to decide what her first front page story should be about. As it has been a couple of slow news weeks we are starting her with a more filler type front page story. I asked Rory to come prepared with a list of ideas. I must tell you that I have never seen so many promising ideas produced from one person. Rory and I narrowed it down to two ideas and I hoped that we might get Logan's input," Artie explained.

Rory desperately wanted to jump out of her chair and announce that she had been against inviting Logan into this conversation. There was no reason why his input was needed when they could have just as easily asked anyone else in the entire company. Her agitation must have shown plainly on her face. When Artie finally stopped speaking Mitchum asked, "Rory, is there something you would like to say?"

For a moment Rory floundered, unsure of what path to take. She could be honest and tell Logan and Mitchum that she had advocated against involving Logan in this decision but that might drive Artie to dislike her and she already knew how hard it was to work with people who disliked you. But, could she really pretend that she was fine with Artie making the most of his connections to the boss by using her? Rory decided to play innocent, "Well, I just think it is silly that all this fuss is being made about what my first story should be. I mean, Artie and I could have just asked one of my fellow reporters. We didn't need to be a bother to the two of you."

Artie, blind to Rory's little trick, took her innocent comment at face and added, "Rory's right, we could have asked someone else but as her husband I thought you might hold a particular interest."

Logan opened his mouth to comment but Mitchum cut him off saying, "While I'm sure Logan appreciates the sentiment, Rory was correct in thinking that perhaps Logan shouldn't be bothered with this sort of decision. He is a very busy man. In the future I suggest that you more carefully review what sorts of issues you are bothering him with."

Making sure that his father was done speaking Logan said, "I don't mind assisting this time as long as you already have us here; but I would agree that next time a fellow writer might be just the person to ask."

Artie pitched both of Rory's ideas that they had been disagreeing over and to Rory's surprise Logan liked one while Mitchum liked the other. They were still in a tiebreaker situation.

"Perhaps Rory works on both stories," Logan suggested, "Both are her ideas so she has the right to both of them. Perhaps she does the more time sensitive of the two this week and the second when we return from our vacation in two weeks."

Artie thought for a moment before agreeing to the idea. After further discussion it was decided that the smoking ban story should be tackled first. Artie thanked Logan and Mitchum before heading back to his office. Rory was heading off to lunch with the pair and was to check in with Artie when she returned for the specifics for her article.

As soon as Rory was safely ensconced in the elevator between her husband and father-in-law did she really let go of her anger over what Artie had just pulled. "I cannot believe he just did that," Rory fumed.

"Why don't you explain to us exactly what that was," Logan suggested.

"That was Artie getting himself some more access to the boss himself by using me," Rory spat, "Never mind that I tried to talk him out of it. I detest being used to get to the two of you. I can't believe he put me in that position."

"Did he tell you that was what he was doing," Mitchum asked.

"His exact words were, half the fun of having the boss' wife working for me is having better access to the boss himself," Rory mimicked, "Right away I suggested that rather than bother you we just ask another writer in the department."

"But he didn't agree?" Mitchum asked.

"No, he insisted that you placed a lot of value and importance on my career and you'd want to be part of this decision," Rory explained.

"The kicker is that based on your experience with hostile co-workers you can't risk getting on his bad side so you play innocent in the meeting instead of nailing him to wall like you wanted to," Logan added.

"Exactly," Rory growled.

"Should he face disciplinary actions?" Mitchum asked.

"No," Rory blurted, "That would just make things worse. Everyone on the front page staff would hate me for getting Artie in trouble."

"I suggest that we hope that he's learned his lesson. We'll keep a record of this occasion and you'll let us know if this kind of behavior continues," Logan said.

By this time they had reached Mitchum's favorite deli just a few blocks from the office. They placed their orders and found an empty table. "Let's talk about something more pleasant," Mitchum suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Rory asked warily.

"Logan and I have an assignment idea for you," Mitchum announced, "As you know we are revamping the travel section of the paper. Rather than having a specific staff of writers who we send out and about to review different locales we are going to employ staff writers to write about their journeys whenever they take them."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, but aren't you afraid that you'll end up with a plethora of stories about Orlando and Disneyland?" Rory asked.

"It is possible, but naturally if we have covered Disneyland in a recent issue of the paper we will not feel compelled to run another story," Mitchum explained, "The two of you are going to Scotland. Let's hope that your co-workers have the sense to pick diverse destinations as well."

"You'll give me the story specs before we go?" Rory asked.

"I will," Mitchum promised, "But I'd prefer you not actually start writing until you return. Take notes on your trip but do not write. A vacation is meant for relaxing. Besides if you wait to write the story until after you return it will have an interesting retrospective and perhaps nostalgic quality to it."

"Sounds fun," Rory said cheerfully.

"You forgot to tell her that she'll be providing her own photographs to accompany the article," Logan reminded his father.

"Really? Cool!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

After lunch Logan and Rory headed back to the office together while Mitchum headed to a meeting at another one of his companies. As they walked Rory was thinking about just how excited she was for their vacation. At times she nearly forgot about it, as wrapped up as she got in the plans for her mother's upcoming wedding. She was looking forward to spending uninterrupted time with Logan like they had on their honeymoon. Ever since they had returned from their honeymoon life had been busy, busy, busy, go, go, go. She was looking forward to sleeping in late and no deadlines and sex whenever it suited them and room service. It was going to be fantastic. But first they needed to make it through her mother's wedding and this long work week.

Back at work Rory let herself into Artie's office when he motioned to her. She cringed inwardly waiting for the onslaught…it didn't come. Artie still hadn't realized that her innocent act was just an act and that in fact she had given him away to Logan and Mitchum.

"Take a seat Rory," Artie instructed. Handing her a sheet of paper with the specs for her article he launched into an exhaustive description of each of the individual specs listed. She smiled to herself realizing that Artie did not deem her capable of selling him out.

The rest of the day flew by as Rory worked tirelessly on her smoking ban article. She had done hours of research and booked four interviews by the time Logan stopped by her desk to see if she was ready to head home. The department was deserted, even Artie had left for the night and he was a workaholic. On the way home they picked up soup and sandwiches to eat for dinner back at the apartment.

After dinner Rory headed into their bedroom and pulled her suitcase out from under the bed. She propped it open on the floor against a blank stretch of wall near the closet. Logan had followed her into the bedroom and finally asked with a puzzled expression, "What are you doing?"

"This is going to be a busy week," Rory explained, "I am going to pack progressively. I will tackle one clothing category each evening before I go to bed each night and by Thursday evening when we leave I will be all packed without the stress of having done it all hurriedly at once."

"Let me guess, this is a Lorelai method of packing?" Logan asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rory teased, "This is the result of witnessing Lorelai's method of packing. I learned young that if I didn't want to end up with a suitcase full of impractical clothing that I didn't want to wear I needed to devise my own packing system."

"So, what are you packing tonight?" Logan asked.

Rory pulled a list from her briefcase and after quickly consulting it tucked it into an inner pocket of the suitcase and replied, "Underwear and socks."

"I bet I would be an excellent consultant on bra and panty selection," Logan mused.

"I bet you would and I will let you consult if you will do one thing for me," Rory offered.

"Shoot," Logan challenged.

"Get out your suitcase. You and I are going to try my progressive packing method together," Rory announced.

Logan groaned and flopped back onto the bed and said, "Ace, I'm more than fine with my slap-dash style of last minute packing. I've never wound up with a suitcase full of clothing that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing."

"But you have to admit that your last minute style of packing is stressful," Rory said.

"It's not so bad," Logan replied.

"It's bad for me because I'm the one who usually has to help you track things down that you could have worked on finding earlier in the week," Rory explained.

"Is that why you are always a little cranky when we first leave for somewhere?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I like to be prepared and not making myself crazy hunting for things at the last minute," Rory admitted.

"I never knew it bothered you that much," Logan said, "I will try your progressive packing method if you promise that next time something bothers you that much you just tell me instead of tricking me into a progressive packing method."

"Okay," Rory said sheepishly, "Now, go get your suitcase."

Together the couple packed underwear which lead to their favorite pre-bedtime ritual in which they removed each other's clothing, including their underwear.

The week flew by faster than Rory had anticipated that it would. Suddenly it was Thursday and Rory was doing a final read through of her article before turning it into Artie and heading home to finish packing and head to Star's Hollow for her mother's wedding. During the week Rory had done hours upon hours of research and conducted hours upon hours of interviews. Finally she had spent hours upon hours of writing and re-writing her article. If she said so herself, the article could not be more perfect. She just hoped that Artie agreed. She had not yet submitted an article for his consideration and she was unsure how strict his standards were. With a freshly printed copy of her article in hand Rory timidly knocked on Artie's door frame.

"Rory," Artie said when he looked up from his computer, "Come on in. I'm assuming you are brining me your finished article."

"You assume right," Rory replied nervously.

"Why don't you take a seat while I read it over," Artie offered.

"I'll stand," Rory said, "I think I might need to pace."

Artie smiled at her reassuringly and said, "You don't need to be nervous, you are a tremendous writer, I'm sure this is a wonderful article."

"Thank you," Rory replied, "But this is the first article I am submitting to you. I'm going to be nervous. That is just the way I work."

Artie nodded and then seriously got down to reading. Rory paced in a very tight little circle and cringed each and every time his red pen touched the paper. As the number of times the pen touched the paper passed a dozen her heart began to drop. As the number passed two dozen she thought she might vomit. She collapsed into one of the chairs as the number passed 30 and she squeezed her eyes shut until he finished reading.

"Rory, you can open your eyes," Artie urged her.

"I'm not sure I want to see all the red marks you left on my article," Rory replied.

"I'm not sure I understand," Artie said.

"That many red marks cannot be a good thing," Rory explained.

"Rory, you are the one who doesn't understand," Artie began, "As I read an article I like to put in marks for different things like quotes that would we might pull out and highlight or places that might work well should we need to split the story over several pages; things like that."

"So you aren't marking things that need to be corrected?" Rory asked, sounding relieved.

"Mostly not. I did find one thing that should be corrected," Artie told her.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"I thought you were going to start hyphenating your last name professionally," Artie said, "In the by-line here in only says Gilmore."

"Oh," Rory said, surprised, "I forgot."

"Rory, I think this is a wonderful article. I cannot think of a single thing that would improve it. I just hope that all your articles are this good all the time," Artie said.

"Really?" Rory squeaked, "Thank-you!"

"Thank-you!" Artie replied, "Expect this story to run on the first day that we don't have a breaking news story to cover. Congratulations. You should know that not everyone's first front pages stories make it into the paper. Sometimes we get writers who need a few tries to hit the desired front page writing style right. You nailed it."

Artie excused Rory and told her to enjoy her mother's wedding and her vacation. He reminded her that when she returned she had to make an appointment to have her headshot taken with a staff photographer. Sometimes the paper liked to run a picture of the writer with the story. If they needed one for this story they would just use the headshot that graced her press pass.

When Rory arrived back at the apartment Logan was already there. She found him sitting on the couch reading a copy of her article that Artie had faxed over to him. In front of him on the table were two glasses of champagne.

"What's all this?" Rory asked.

"We are celebrating your first ever front page story. It is running next week provided that there is a day without any breaking news," Logan explained.

"Artie told me that," Rory said.

"This is a great article Ace, I think you really outdid yourself! Congratulations," Logan said.

An hour and a half later found the couple in the Escalade leaving New York for Star's Hollow. They had brought everything they would need for both the wedding and their trip to Scotland. They had originally considered heading back into New York on Saturday night after the wedding but decided instead to rent a room at the Dragonfly and really savor the day. Besides they could probably help Sookie and Michel clean up the Inn on Sunday after the festivities were all over before heading away on vacation.

When they pulled onto the gravel driveway behind Lorelai's jeep they could immediately sense that something was amiss. Typically, no matter how busy she was, Lorelai could be counted on to bound out of the house to hug them. Her jeep indicated that she was home but there was no sign of her. Logan and Rory exchanged wary glances as Lorelai's absence continued.

"Why don't I carry our bags into your bedroom and you go ahead and see what your Mom is up to," Logan said in a tone that masked his concern.

Keeping up the charade Rory cheerfully replied, "Yeah, she's probably absorbed in some wedding detail upstairs."

When she entered the front door she could hear that her mother was indeed upstairs in her room. It sounded like she might be crying. Rory's heart clenched at the sound. As Rory quickly mounted the stairs she called ahead of her, "Mom?" Lorelai did not respond but Rory hadn't really expected her to. She had called out as more of a warning that she was coming up.

When Rory entered the disheveled bedroom she found her mother sitting on her bed crying. Rory looked around the room as she moved toward her mother, hopeful that the chaos in the room might offer some clue as to what had happened.

"Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked carefully as she folded her Mother into her arms.

Lorelai just shook her head at first, unable to speak. She clung to Rory as she struggled to control her tears. Finally she whispered, "I can't go through this again."

"What can't you go through?" Rory asked.

"I can't put a second wedding to Luke on hold," Lorelai whispered, "Luke came over with dinner tonight. He started talking about how nervous he was about the wedding and how he wasn't sure that he was ready to become a husband. It turned into a terrible fight. I screamed at him about how immature he was being and how selfish. If this wedding doesn't happen this will be the second wedding that he's ruined because of his insecurities and doubts. What will my mother say?"

"Oh Mom," Rory breathed, "I'm so sorry. What a terrible time for Luke to get jitters. Don't you think he'll come to his senses and marry you anyway? The two of you had been so looking forward to just being married."

"I know he loves me and I think he really does want to marry me. I think he is scared to get married in front of everyone. Maybe it would have been better to elope like he wanted to," Lorelai mused.

"Would you mind if Logan and I went to talk to him?" Rory asked.

"I would like for you to stay here with me. But Logan can go talk to him," Lorelai agreed.

"Let me go talk to Logan. I'll be right back," Rory promised.

Logan was waiting for her on the front porch. Rory explained all of what her Mother had told her to Logan. When Logan left for the diner Rory went back upstairs to sit with her Mother and wait.

While taking the Escalade would have been faster Logan opted to walk. Walking gave him some time to collect his thoughts and decide what he was going to say. As he neared the diner he began to realize that he might just be the perfect person to talk some sense into Luke. Logan pushed open the diner door and the bells jingled overhead. Luke's back was to the door as he worked on something behind the counter.

Gruffly he addressed his visitor, "We're closed."

"I know Luke," Logan replied, "I came to talk to you."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you or Rory or someone else showed up to talk some sense into me," Luke muttered, his back still to Logan.

"Will you talk to me?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure that you're going to give me an option," Luke growled.

"Do you want to talk here or somewhere else?" Logan asked.

"We might as well go upstairs," Luke grumbled as he moved toward the stairs.

Logan followed him. Upstairs Luke motioned toward the table in the kitchen area. Logan sat and watched as Luke pulled two beers from the fridge. When Luke finally turned to face him Logan was not surprised to note that Luke's eyes were red and bloodshot as if he too had been crying. Luke sat across from him at the table and demanded, "Let's get on with it then."

"Why don't you tell me what happened," Logan suggested.

"Didn't Lorelai already tell you what happened?" Luke asked.

"She told Rory and Rory told me; but I want to hear what you have to say about it," Logan insisted.

Luke sighed dramatically indicating that he didn't really want to talk about it but said, "Ever since that fitting at her parents house on Saturday I've had this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure if it is fear or nerves or what. All I know is that the closer the wedding gets the worse the feeling in my stomach is. Finally tonight I'm over at her house. She is rattling on about the wedding and my stomach hurts worse than ever. I start trying to explain to her how my stomach feels and how scared and nervous I am. She jumps up and starts screaming at me about how I've already ruined one wedding and I can't ruin this one too and how selfish and immature I'm being. She didn't even let me finish what I was saying."

"What were you trying to tell her," Logan asked as Luke took a swig of his beer.

"I just wanted to confide in her about how scared and nervous I was. Maybe she was just as scared and nervous as I was. I wasn't trying to tell her that I wasn't ready to marry her. I do sometimes wonder if I am ready but that's beside the point. I just wanted to confide in her, isn't that the way this is supposed to work?" Luke asked.

"So you have every intention of marrying Lorelai on Saturday?" Logan asked.

"I'm a little ticked that she jumped to conclusions about where my little speech was going and I might be a little nervous and scared but, yes, I still have every intention of marrying Lorelai on Saturday," Luke said.

"Thank goodness," Logan whispered, "Can I tell you something?" Luke nodded and Logan continued, "That feeling in the pit of your stomach is stress from all the worrying you've been doing. I had the same thing before both my weddings with Rory. As much as I love her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her I couldn't help but worry about how things would turn out. Rory was my first serious girlfriend ever. I had been a playboy, a guy who was never going to settle down. What if I was wrong about how I felt about her? What if this wasn't what was supposed to happen?"

"How did you get past that?" Luke asked.

"I tried to imagine my life without her and it was all wrong. I asked myself if I'd rather deal with the worries I had of going into this marriage or the pain I'd inflict upon myself in breaking things off with her. The answers were clear," Logan explained, "And that feeling in your stomach goes away as soon as you see her walking down the aisle toward you."

"So you think I should quit worrying?" Luke asked.

"I think it is okay to worry and to be scared but I also think that you know that marrying Lorelai is right," Logan assured him.

They were silent for a minute while Luke thought about things. "Are you heading back to the house?" Luke finally asked.

"I am, but I walked," Logan said.

"That's fine. Let's walk back together," Luke replied, "When we get there I'm going to suggest that you and Rory go stay at the Dragonfly for the night. It'll give Lorelai and me a chance to work this out."

"Sure, not a problem," Logan agreed.

Back at the house things went as planned. Luke went upstairs and a few moments later Rory came downstairs to find Logan carrying their bags back out to the Escalade. Without even questioning him Rory climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle and they set off.

Up in Lorelai's bedroom Luke sank down next to her on the bed. Quietly he took her hand and said, "If our marriage is going to work you need to get better about not jumping to conclusions." She silently nodded and he continued, "Let me start by saying that I have every intention of marrying you on Saturday. I know that I backed out of a wedding with you once but that is in the past, you need to forgive me and let it go. This time is different. I am so sorry that I hurt you but this is not the same thing."

"Explain to me what this is then," Lorelai asked hoarsely.

"Let me finish this time," Luke warned. Lorelai's head bobbed slightly in affirmation and he continued, "Ever since Saturday at your parent's house I have had this gnawing in the pit of my stomach. It is probably nerves or fear and everyday that the wedding grows closer the feeling grows worse. Rather than hiding my nervousness and fear like I did before I am telling you about it so that maybe you can tell me that you feel the same way; that you are nervous and scared too. But maybe you aren't and that is fine too. If you aren't nervous and you aren't afraid maybe you can just hold my hand and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I do want to marry you on Saturday and according to my step-son-in-law to be this feeling will go away as soon as I see you walking down the aisle toward me, but until then I'm pretty sure that I'll be a little bit of a mess but that will never change how I feel about you or my desire to marry you."

Lorelai sniffled quietly beside him and without turning to look at him yet took his hand in her own. When her tears were closer to being under control again she said, "I was nervous and scared too. I worried that this wedding would turn out like the last one. But you're right I need to let it go. This time will be different."

Luke pulled her into his arms and there she cried.

On Friday morning Logan and Rory were awakened bright and early by Lorelai and Sookie bustling in with heavy laden trays for breakfast in bed.

"What's all this?" Rory asked groggily as she struggled to free herself from the circle of Logan's arms.

"Well," her Mother said, "Partly this is an apology for getting sent to sleep here so Luke and I could talk."

"What's the other part?" Logan asked with a yawn.

"The other part is a bribe to get up and at 'em," Sookie said with a giggle, "We could really use your help setting up for the wedding tomorrow."

"So eat your breakfast, take a shower and then we expect you downstairs," Lorelai encouraged.

"Don't you have actual employees to help you with this?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but there was some tasks that were scheduled to be completed last night that didn't happen due to the small crisis at home," Lorelai explained, "Please?"

"Of course we'll help," Logan said, "Give us an hour tops and we'll come downstairs."

Lorelai and Sookie left the room leaving the couple to eat their breakfast in peace. As Rory lifted the domed lid that covered her plate of breakfast Logan located the remote and flipped to a morning news program.

"They really are trying to get on our good side," Rory squealed, "This breakfast is amazing; pecan French toast, a Canadian bacon and cheddar cheese omelet, hash browns, sausage, grapefruit juice and coffee."

"I can't eat all this or I'll burst," Logan said as he eyed his plate.

"Save me the leftovers," Rory said around a mouthful of omelet.

Forty-five minutes later, full and freshly showered, the couple found themselves meticulously laying out place cards for the rehearsal dinner later that night in one of the event dining rooms. Emily had agreed that the rehearsal dinner as well as the wedding reception could be held at the Inn but the wedding itself need to be at either the club or a church. Lorelai had them clean out the window boxes of dead leaves and fill them with red, white and silver Christmas ornaments. They helped wrap the wooden pillars of the front porch as well as several small trees in twinkling white Christmas lights. They arranged a mountain of photographs into several large elegant French memo boards that Lorelai had opted for in lieu of standard photo collages to represent the bride and groom's lives. They helped erect and decorate a podium for the guest book as well as tables for the gifts and cards to be heaped onto. It was well past noon when Luke rushed in with bags of cheeseburgers and fries for everyone. The diner was officially in Caesar's capable hands until Luke and Lorelai returned from their honeymoon. It would be closed for the day of the wedding so that all of Luke's employees could attend the wedding. Most of the loyal customers would be in attendance as well. The Inn's dining rooms were closed to the public until the day after the wedding and the only guests that had been booked for the entire weekend that the wedding fell on were wedding guests.

Little details were worked out and finished all day long until it was time to head to the church for the rehearsal; after rehearsing, dinner would be served back at the Inn. Logan offered that Luke, Lorelai, Sookie and Michel could ride with him and Rory in the Escalade. The ride over was relatively silent as they all prepared their wits to deal with Emily at the rehearsal.

At the church everything looked perfect. Emily had been in charge of preparing the church and she had not disappointed. Everything was decorated with sprays of red and white roses, strands of white twinkle lights and red, white and silver Christmas ornaments. It was the perfect winter wonderland to hold a wedding in. A few of the other wedding attendants had arrived at the church before the carload that Logan had driven and they were nervously trying to stay out of Emily's way. Emily was already in full on tyrant mode as she wandering around inspecting things and shouting at the plethora of people assisting her to fix or change certain things.

As soon as everyone had arrived the rehearsal proceeded. Emily was overly harsh and critical with anyone who made a single misstep. By the end of the third run through the ceremony Rory had started to wonder if there might be something bothering her Grandmother. When Emily finally dismissed everyone from the church to head to the Inn for dinner Rory stayed behind to talk to her Grandmother. As she approached Emily was busy packing her note-laden clipboard back into a sleek briefcase.

"Hi Grandma," Rory greeted her.

"Oh Rory, you're still here," Emily said in surprise, "Aren't you heading to the Inn?"

"Well sure, but I thought I'd talk to you for a minute first," Rory explained.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?" Emily asked properly.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if everything was okay," Rory said carefully.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Emily said, stiffening instantly.

"Well I know that you want Mom's wedding to be completely perfect and it will be it just seems like you were being a little harsh with the people helping you decorate and the attendants in the wedding. I thought maybe there was something bothering you," Rory explained.

"You know me too well," Emily sad sadly, "This might sound silly but I'm afraid that once Lorelai gets married she won't need me anymore. I know she has been completely independent since she was 16 years old but every once in a while she'd run into a problem that she couldn't solve on her own and I knew that sometimes she'd still come to us for help. Now that she is marrying Luke she probably won't have any more problems to come to us with."

"I don't think that is silly in the slightest," Rory said, "My Mom had the same fear when Logan and I got married and moved to New York. But you know what, she's still my Mom and you are still her Mom."

"Rory you know your Mother has never needed me the way that you have always needed her," Emily cried, "I'm really losing her forever."

"I don't think that is true. My Mom needs you as much as I always needed her. The only difference is that my Mom and I were always friends as much as we were mother and daughter. I think what my Mother needs most from you and will always need is your approval. She wants to know what you are proud of her and approve of where she is and how she got there," Rory explained.

"You really think so?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I do," Rory assured her.

"You don't think she'll disappear from our lives again like when she was 16?" Emily asked.

"I think all the time we've spend with you and Grandpa the last few years has conditioned her to accept you as an important part of her life and she won't be able to cut you out again," Rory said, then added, "There is a fine line of how much of you and Grandpa she can handle but I don't think she will disappear again."

"When did you become so wise?" Emily asked with a proud smile.

"I don't know. But I am sure that partly it is due to the wise women I am related to," Rory said, "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yes," Emily said.

Sookie and her staff had prepared an impressive spread. For the rehearsal dinner Luke had suggested comfort food. With that idea in mind Sookie and her staff had prepared an upscale, elegant Thanksgiving type meal. There were roast turkeys, garlic mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberries, fancy dinner rolls, sweet potatoes, green beans, corn, pumpkin pie and everything else one would expect on Thanksgiving. The food and company were excellent and the dinner seemed to go on for hours once the toasts got underway. Rory had asked specifically to be the last to give her toast and her heart skipped a little when she realized it was her turn. Standing up from the table Rory looked at the faces around her and smiled before beginning, "Tonight, the eve of my Mom's wedding to Luke, is a night that I thought might never come. It is something I have wished for since I was a little girl. There were two parts to why I wished for this; one, clearly Luke was in love with my Mother and of all people she deserved to have someone who would look at her like he did and two, it wasn't possible that there could be anyone better to become my step-father and complete our family. All those years of wishing have paid off and my wish is coming true. My amazing Mother is finally getting her happily every after. Congratulations and best wishes to both of you. I love you both." It had been so hard to not stand up and talk forever about how amazing her Mom and Luke were and how much they were meant to be and the obstacles that they'd had to overcome to get to this place, but she hoped that she'd hit the right balance. As she noticed a few people wiping away tears she thought she just might have.

Luke surprised everyone by rising from the table and saying, "Thank you all for your kind words. Despite the years, worries and fears to overcome to get to this point there is nothing that is going to stop me from marrying this woman tomorrow. I love her dearly and I'm so grateful to have her and all of you in my life."

Lorelai rose then too with tears still sparkling in her eyes and added, "Thank you all for coming here tonight and being a part of our special day tomorrow. We are so thrilled to finally be starting our lives together."

The party broke up by ten that night. People who lived near by departed for the evening and other's who did not live near by retreated to their rooms upstairs. Luke, Lorelai, Sookie, Michel, Rory, Logan, Emily and Richard and a handful of the Inn staff were busily cleaning up after the party and putting the finishing touches on the arrangements for tomorrow. When everything was settled and the last people departed for home or went up to bed Lorelai and Rory were the only two left in the kitchen.

"Are you tired?" Lorelai asked.

"A little," Rory said.

"Will you stay up with me a little longer?" Lorelai asked.

"Absolutely," Rory agreed.

Together they prepared a thermos of cocoa with extra marshmallows before bundling up and heading outside to sit on the swing on the porch. In silence they rocked and sipped their cocoa.

Finally breaking the silence Rory whispered, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No, do you think I should be?" Lorelai asked.

"No, Luke loves you and is going to take good care of you," Rory assured her.

"That's what I thought," Lorelai agreed, "Tomorrow we with both be married ladies."

"Weird," Rory said.

"I agree," Lorelai said with a smile, "But exciting too."

They were quiet for a minute before Lorelai asked, "Are we really sure that things are going to work out?"

"Yes," Rory said.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smiled at her Mother before saying, "It's snowing!"

Every good thing that had ever happened in Lorelai's life had taken place directly after a snowfall. Snow was her good luck charm and she took it as a good sign that the heavens had chosen this moment to open up and sprinkle her life with its chilly magic.

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is, my long overdue update. And it's a long one so I hope that makes up for some of my tardiness. Life seriously is nuts and I hate to use that as an excuse, but it is the truth. I hope people enjoy the chapter. The next chapter will deal with the wedding and the following will deal with Logan and Rory's trip to Scotland. Please leave reviews I love to hear how I'm doing. I also love to hear suggestions for the story. However – please stop suggesting that Logan and Rory get pregnant. I am as excited about that story line as everyone else seems to be but I'm not ready to go there just yet and once I do it is hard to reverse without major terribleness. Let them have some more time to just be together. Thanks! Tinkerbell ;)


End file.
